Power Rangers: Sports Energy
by GiLaw
Summary: When Master Paine breaks free from prison in search of Sport Energy power, five teenagers with their own special skills are selected to protect this energy power, and the universe . . .
1. Characters

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers, this is just I series I made up for FanFiction. For those of you who read my last Power Rangers fic and didn't like it, I know I messed up but I'll try to do better. I'm just used to being crazy and hyper in all my other fics. So here are the profiles for the First Five Sport Energy Rangers. Enjoy! :)**

**Red Energy Ranger:**

**Name: **Callum Lancer

**Age: **19

**Appearance: **Tall with fair skin, short brown hair, blue eyes,

**Special Skill: **Athletics

**Personality: **Under-confident, caring, selfless

**Storyline: **Callum's father is an athlete and a very good one too. Callum has always wanted to try athletics but was not confident enough to do so. He gets bullied a lot in school, often being called a "wimp". He has always longed to achieve something that would give him a confidence boost. He has been a fan of the Power Rangers for as long as he can remember. His father has often told him that being a wimp means nothing if you can use your courage and skills at the correct time. Will becoming the Red Energy Ranger give Callum the confidence he badly needs?

**Blue Energy Ranger:**

**Name: **Zoe Cristalle

**Age: **18

**Appearance: **Light skin, shoulder-length black hair, green eyes

**Special Skill: **Ice Skating

**Personality: **Feisty, over-confident, competitive

**Storyline: **Zoe started ice skating when she was just four years old but had also learned martial arts from her father. She has won so many awards for her ice skating that her trophies took up two rooms! She is a born leader and believes that she can win anything no problem, when she sets her mind to it. Despite this, she isn't very popular in school because she is too feisty and too confident and also a bit of a sore looser. Will becoming the Blue Energy Ranger teach Zoe that you can't win everything and how to work as a team with the other Rangers?

**Pink Energy Ranger:**

**Name: **Olivia Flinstone

**Age: **17

**Appearance: **Long brown hair, light skin, hazel eyes

**Special Skill: **Gymnastics

**Personality: **Innocent, friendly, energetic

**Storyline: **Olivia, along with her older brother Alex live with their father and step-mother Rachel. Their birth mother died when Olivia was only eight months old. When she was six, Rachel was fascinated by her energy so sighned her up for gymnastics which Olivia loved. Olivia doesn't know much about her past and often relies on her father and brother for information. She has a lot of friends in school and is used to working in a team as it is important for performing gymnastics but becoming the Pink Energy Ranger will require much more than teamwork. Will Olivia be up to the challenge?

**Yellow Energy Ranger:**

**Name: **Alex Flinstone

**Age: **19

**Appearance: **Red hair, light skin, green eyes

**Special Skill: **Hockey

**Personality: **Tough, family-orientated, fearless

**Storyline: **Alex is Olivia's older brother and (apart from their father), is the most affected by their mother's death; she died shortly before his third birthday. Since then, he became very protective over his little sister, making sure nothing happened to her. He was so protective that when he was eight, his father thought it would be a good idea to see just how tough and defensive he could be by letting him take up hockey. Alex was very good at it and throughout the years led his team to many victories. But will becoming the Yellow Energy Ranger lead the team to victory just as easily?

**Green Energy Ranger:**

**Name: **Jason Raquette

**Age: **18

**Appearance: **Dark skin, very short black hair, brown eyes

**Special Skill: **Tennis

**Personality: **Cheerful, comedian, smart

**Storyline: **Jason moved to New Zealand from Bringham, where tennis originated. He is a natural tennis player and has won several awards for it. He loves a good joke every now and again but will that work to the team's disadvantage?

**So there are my Rangers! Please Read and Review and tell me what you think about them and their storylines and if I should change anything! PLEASE BE HONEST WITH ME! I'll be bringing on Chapter 1 soon!**


	2. Energy Unleashed Part 1

**Chapter 1**

**Energy Unleashed Part 1**

Down in the deepest darkest dungeon you could imagine, a creature rattled his chains in fury.

This creature's name was Master Paine and he was in prison for a reason.

Paine had once been a good guy. He used to work for a scientist called Gavin Sparks or just Dr. Sparks. But gradually, the scientist began to notice a change in Paine's behaviour. He became greedy for power. He became obsessed with a power called "Sport Energy."

When things got too out of hand, Dr. Sparks was forced to drain away Paine's power and send him to prison. A furious Master Paine fought back but the scientist had some strong technology.

The thought of it made Master Paine's blood boil and he rattled his chains again. He wanted that Sport Energy. He needed it! Dr. Sparks had betrayed him . . .

All of a sudden, he let out a huge roar and broke free from his chains, evil power seeping into him. The guards leapt into action, firing at him with guns but it was pointless. Master Paine stormed through them, throwing the soldiers away with his huge hand.

"I'm free!" he roared. "And the Sport Energy power will be mine! MINE!"

* * *

Jason Raquette put on his favourite green jersey and grabbed his green tennis racket, ready to leave.

"Have fun!" his mother called after him.

Jason grinned. "I'm sure I'll have a BALL."

He picked up his bag which contained all the tennis balls when one fell out. It was not a tennis ball.

"What the-?" Jason bent down and examined the ball. It was made of some sort of green plastic and had a black shield with a green lightning bolt going through it.

'I can't play tennis with this,' Jason thought to himself. 'What can I do with it then.'

* * *

The crowd cheered even louder as the puc slid across the ground and into the goal.

"Another score for the Golden Eagles! The score is now 5-2!"

There were cheers of "Nice job, Alex!" and "Way to go, Alex!"

Alex Flinstone smiled and replied "Just doing it for the team."

A sound of a siren filled the hall.

"Well that's it folks! Congratulations to the Golden Eagles, we'll see you in the finals!"

Hearing that the game was over, Alex raced over to his bagpack to put away his hockey gear.

One of his teammates jogged up to him and asked "Would you like to hang out with us?"

Alex shook his head. "Sorry, I've got plans."

His teammate shrugged and raced off. As Alex was putting away the last bits and pieces of his gear, a strange ball fell out and landed next to him.

'I don't remember packing that,' thought Alex, bending down to examine it. Yellow with a yellow lightning bolt going through the black shield.

Nevertheless, Alex put the ball in his pocket and raced off to the other hall where a large crowd was standing. Alex pushed his way through, making sure he was right up front.

Just in time for his sister's routine.

Olivia Flinstone stood there confidently in her pink leotard and black leggings, ready to perform her gymnastics routine.

"GO LIVVY!" Alex cheered.

Olivia smiled at him before beginning her routine. She leapt onto the balance beam and stood up very straight, waving her arms around gracefully before jumping on the balance beam, turning around in mid air. This allowed her to perform several backflips across the balance beam, still maintaining perfect balance. Olivia finished the routine by waving her arms around again before flipping off the balance beam and stretching up her arms and body, signalling that the routine was over.

No one was cheering louder than Alex who ran up to his sister. "That was amazing!"

"Thanks," Olivia smiled. "I thought it was too simple but my friends said it was perfect! I'll go get changed and then we'll go home.

"Okay" said Alex as she headed off to the changing rooms. When she closed the door, he asked "Is it Dad who's collecting us?"

"No, it's Rachel," she replied.

Alex sighed. Rachel had been living with them for over thirteen years and he still didn't like her.

A little while later, Olivia came out wearing a pink jumper, a black tracksuit bottom and pink converse. She was carrying her pink bagpack in one hand and something else in the other.

"Alex, what's this? I found it in my bag."

"That's funny," Alex muttered, realising that the ball was exactly like his only it was pink with a pink lightning bolt. "I got a yellow one of those."

"What do you think they are?" Olivia asked.

Alex shook his head. "I have no idea."

* * *

The atmosphere was tense as a lady in a white dress handed a golden envelope to the host. Behind him, two ice skaters, Zoe Cristalle and Isabelle Lowe were waiting to see who the winner was, Isabelle biting her lip nervously, Zoe beaming confidently.

"And the prize for New Zealand's Best Ice Skater of the Year goes to . . ."

"Good luck," Isabelle whispered to Zoe.

Zoe snorted. "Don't bother. I don't need it."

"Zoe Cristalle!"

Zoe beamed even brighter and stepped up to recieve her trophy and a handshake from the host.

"This is the seventh year in a row you've won Best Ice Skater of the Year!" exclaimed the lady in the white dress. "What are you going to do with all these trophies and ribbons?"

"My dads clearing out the spare room in my house to put the stuff in," grinned Zoe.

"Well you must be very proud," the host smiled. "Give it up for Zoe Cristalle everyone!"

As soon as the tournament was over, Zoe headed off to the training room to change out of her blue skating costume and put on a white shirt, with a light blue jacket over it, blue jeans and white trainers. She then opened the trophy, expecting to see a shiny blue ribbon but was surprised when she saw- well it was blue but it wasn't what she was expecting.

Zoe took the blue ball out of the trophy and examined it. There was a black shield on it with a blue lightning bold striking through it. Her first thought was to go to the judges and say there was something wrong but her feet stayed stuck to the ground.

"And how exactly am I supposed to pin this to my wall?" Zoe muttered to herself.

* * *

_"This is too close! I can't tell who's going to win! Callum Lancer seems to be struggling! He's falling behind! I think Bolt's going to win! No wait, what's this? Callum's gotten a burst of energy and has overtaken Bolt! He's in the lead! He's sprinting towards the finish line! AND HE'D DONE IT! CALLUM LANCER HAS WON THE 1000 METRE SPRINT!"_

_"Callum! Callum! Ca-"_

"CALLUM!"

Callum snapped out of his daydream and looked up at his dad. "Sorry. I was just daydreaming!"

"More daydreams about the Power Rangers, perhaps?" his dad sighed.

Callum groaned. "You know I'm a big fan!" He decided to change the subject. "Did you win your 500 metre sprint?"

Mr. Lancer shook his head. "No, but it was close." He glanced at his son. "Why can't you sign up for athletics, Callum? You've really got the potential. You need to learn to be more confident. Did I ever tell you-"

"Just because you're underconfident, it doesn't mean you can't be strong," Callum finished for him, digging his hands into the pockets of his red hoodie. "But I'm not that kind of guy. It's not happening!"

They were about to head off when Callum heard an explosion.

"Did you hear that?!"

Mr. Lancer gave him a look. "Hear what?"

Callum shook his head. "I think I heard something. Can I check it out?"

"Okay," said Mr. Lancer. "But don't be too long!"

Callum grinned and sprinted off. His dad watched him. 'It's such a pity,' he thought to himself 'because he could be a really great athlete. If only he had the confidence."

Meanwhile, Callum had reached where he thought he'd heard the bang. He was standing in a green field with no signs of smoke or fire. 'That's strange,' he thought to himself 'because I really thought I heard a-'

BOOM!

A loud explosion sent Callum flying backwards and landing on his back. He glanced up only to see a red ball sitting there, smoke steaming out. He crawled over to the ball and picked it up, admiring the red material and the black shield with the red lightning bolt. Where had it come from?

Suddenly the ball opened and the image of a man appeared out of nowhere! Callum was so taken by surprise that he nearly dropped the ball but his hands were steady enough to prevent him from doing so. The man was bald and he was wearing glasses and a lab coat and he had a serious look on his face.

"Greetings. My name is Gavin Sparks but you can just call me Dr. Sparks. I imagine you're wondering what is the point of the ball your holding in your hands right now. I cannot explain now, this ball only has enough energy. Come to my lab and all will be explained. How do you get there? Simple. All you have to do is close your Energy Morpher. I hope to see you there- the world is in your hands."

And with that the man- or Dr. Sparks disappeared.

Callum's heart skipped a beat. Did he just say- Energy Morpher? Not sure what to do, Callum allowed his shaky hands to close the ball for him.

And everything went white.

Callum immediately scrunched up his eyes in pain, wondering what the heck was happening. Was he being teleported somewhere?

And the light cleared away, allowing Callum to open his eyes and look around in comfort. He seemed to be in some sort of lab with a large computer. In front of him, Jason, Alex, Olivia and Zoe had also been transported to the same room and were also taking in their surroundings.

"Okay!" Olivia gasped. "That was freaky!"

"Are you kidding me? That was SO AWESOME!" laughed Jason.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it but where exactly are we?" Alex murmured.

Callum and Zoe said nothing but Callum shifted around uncomfortably and Zoe folded her arms, unamused.

"Hello guys," a voice said, making everyone escept Zoe jump. Next thing, the man who had given them the message appeared. "It's good to see you here."

"Who are you?" Zoe demanded.

"Were you paying any attention to the message?" said Jason. "He's Dr. Sparks!"

Dr. Sparks nodded in approval. "Excellent observation, Jason."

Jason shuddered. "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things about you," laughed Dr. Sparks before turning serious again. "And I have a reason too. There's a reason for those balls you're holding."

The teens looked up only to see that they were all holding were exactly the same only they were different colours!

"And what's that reason?" asked Olivia.

"Let me explain," said Dr. Sparks. "You see, a while ago, a vicious greedy creature escaped from prison. His name is Master Paine and he will stop at nothing to retrieve a special energy power. That energy power is Sport Energy power and only the strongest sports people possess it."

"What do you mean?" said Alex, confused.

Dr. Sparks waited for a moment before saying "Those balls are not just any old balls. They are Energy Morphers! You five are the Power Rangers, Guardians of Sport Energy!"

Callum froze. "D- did you just say 'Power Rangers?'"

"Yes I did," Dr. Sparks replied.

Callum stared at the scientist then at the others then at his Energy Morpher. Then something caught his attention: the morpher was red.

That meant he was the Red Power Ranger.

Callum shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't do this."

The others stared at him.

"Don't you realise? You're becoming a Power Ranger! Only the luckiest people ever get such an oppurtunity!" said Jason.

"Yeah, it's worth a shot," said Alex.

"Guys, leave him alone!" Zoe snapped. "If he doesn't think he can do it, he doesn't think he can do it!"

Dr. Sparks gave him a look. "Are you sure about this?"

Callum sighed. "I'm sure. I'm sorry but I'm just not able for this. I really appreciate you choosing me though."

'I thought he wouldn't be able for it,' Zoe thought to herself.

Sadly Callum handed the Red Energy Morpher to Dr. Sparks. "I'm sorry," he said again before turning his back on the others and heading out. Jason, Alex, Olivia and Dr. Sparks watched him, feeling sorry. Even Zoe felt a little bad but was keen not to show it. "So how do we morph and all that?" she asked quickly.

"It's easy," said Dr. Sparks, hiding his disappointment well. "All you have to do is hold out your morpher and say the words 'Sport Energy, Suit Up.' You will discover the rest yourselves."

"How will we do that?" asked Zoe, not convinced.

The conversation was interrupted when the sound of an alarm filled the room. Dr. Sparks immeditely raced over to the large computer and pressed a few keys. Unsure what was going on, the four teens followed him and peered at the screen.

"What's going on?" asked Olivia in a nervous tone.

Dr. Sparks didn't reply until the computer screen showed a bunch of zombie-like robots running around, obviously up to no good.

"Those are FlunkBots," explained Dr. Sparks. "Always up to no good. Your first task, Rangers, is to head out and fight them. But remember to use your Energy Morphers only when things get out of hand. You don't want to use up all your energy at once."

The teens nodded and raced off when Zoe paused and turned around. "So what are you going to do with that red morpher?" she asked.

"It'll be used when the time is right," said Dr. Sparks.

Zoe shrugged and ran off with her new teammates. Dr. Sparks sighed and glanced at the Red Energy Morpher. "Yes, it will definetaly be used at the right time."


	3. Energy Unleashed Part 2

**Chaoter 2**

**Energy Unleashed Part 2**

Jason, Alex, Olivia and Zoe raced into the city where they saw the FlunkBots running around causing chaos as far as the eye could see, chasing people around.

"Wow! They looked much less aggressive on the screen!" said Jason a little too loudly.

His words turned the Flunk Bots' attention to the four teens, making them shudder. The FlunkBots looked like mutant zombies wearing metal helmets to hide what must've been hideous faces and the strangest looking armour the teens had ever seen, like old-fashioned rugby protection gear made of metal.

"Do we really have to fight them?" Olivia squeaked as the FlunkBots began to growl viciously.

"Yeah, cause they don't look too friendly," said Alex.

Zoe stared at her teammtes. 'Are they for real?' she thought to herself.

"Of course we do! Dr. Sparks said that we're guardians of this energy power or whatever it's called. He also said that this is our chance to show them what we're made of."

Olivia, Alex and Jason nodded uncertainly.

The FlunkBots all roared and charged at the four teens. Olivia cartwheeled out of the way, Alex dived to the right, Jason leapt onto a car and Zoe, who was the only one enthusiastic about fighting kicked a FlunkBot in the stomach, sending it flying backwards into a car. She ducked to the ground and spun around with her leg outstretched, knocking over three more of the creatures. One FlunkBot tried to attack her from behind but Zoe was too speedy. She backflipped out of the way before punching the FlunkBot out of the way.

Olivia found herself cornered between a wall and several FlunkBots, not sure what to do. Then she remembered that she still her her bagpack with her from gymnastics class. She removed it from her shoulders and swung it around, letting it slam slam into most of the FlunkBots before cartwheeling out of the way. As she cartwheeled, her foot knoked into the face of one of the FlunkBots, knocking him over. Seeing this, Olivia performed a backflip with her feet whacking another FlunkBot in the stomach.

Alex ran into a car and saw most of the FlunkBots heading his way. He tumbled backwards so he was standing up on top of the car while FlunkBots scrambled to get on top of the car. Seeing how close they were to him, Alex leapt up and front flipped, bouncing off a FlunkBot's shoulders, knocking it onto the ground and Alex landed on the ground. He tore open the car door, kicked a FlunkBot in and slammed the door on it before elbowing the last few out of the way.

Jason dived through a FlunkBot's legs, taking the FlunkBot by surprise, allowing Jason to kick it in the back, before he ran to a wall, flipped over it and flipped back over, kickking away Flunk Bots as he did so. A FlunkBot charged at Jason but he punched it away at the right timing as if he were doing a tennis match. Another FlunkBot lashed out but Jason flipped over the wall again and the FlunkBot ran into it and passed out.

"Wow . . ." Olivia gasped as she and the rest of the group gathered together in front of the group of knocked out FlunkBots in front of them. "Did we really just do all of that?"

Alex nodded. "I think we did . . ."

"That was . . . SO AWESOME!" laughed Jason. "Who would've thought that people like us would've been able to do all of that?! Great teamwork, huh?"

Zoe dusted her hands and smirked. "That was too easy."

She spoke too soon.

A loud bang filled the air and massive explosions surrounded the teens, sending them flying. Fire, sparks and smoke spewed everywhere, making the teens dizzy and they all crash-landed onto the ground, stunned. They looked up and saw an robot-like alien in front of them holding a stun gun.

"What is that?!" cried Olivia.

"I don't know but if it's an alien, it definetaly doesn't come in peace!" said Jason.

"SILENCE!" the alien demanded. "I am Alimpian, a warrior of Master Paine. I highly recommend you leave now so no one gets hurt," he demanded.

"Did he just say 'Master Paine?' I thought he was just a legend!" said Alex.

Olivia looked at her brother. "I'm pretty sure that when Dr. Sparks gave us that message that he said we had to defeat Master Paine and his minions. That must be one of them!" she explained.

"Who cares? Let's get him!" yelled Zoe, jumping to her feet and lashing out at Alimpian, ignoring the protests coming from her teammates. It didn't take her long to realise how strong, skillful and agile he was. She threw several punches at him but he grabbed her wrists and threw her across the street and Zoe landed hard on the ground. Seeing this, the others got up and tried their best to attack Alimpian but it was pointless. One by one, Olivia, Alex and Jason were sent flying across the street and crash-landing onto the ground just like Zoe had done. Frustrated, Zoe ran at him, ready for another shot but the Alimpian pretty much did the same thing and Zoe found herself lying on the ground again.

"I warned you! Now you'll pay!" shouted Alimpian, pulling out his stun gun and blasting the teens with it, sending them flying across the street again. Alimpian roared with laughter at the sight of them in pain.

"Okay . . . that hurt," Zoe coughed.

"So what do we do now?" said Alex.

"What about the morphers?" suggested Olivia.

Jason nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, Dr. Sparks said that if we were in a really sticky situation then we could use them."

They all climbed to their feet, preparing for the big moment.

"WHAT? What's this?" screeched Alimpian.

"I'll tell you what it is," said Zoe. "It's Morhpin' Time!"

The four teens pulled out their Energy Morphers and Alimpian backed away, not sure whether to retreat or to stand his ground.

"Ready?"Zoe asked her teammates.

"Ready!" they replied.

They stuck up their morphers and chanted in unison: **"Sports Energy, Suit Up!"**

Their morphers glowed in colours of blue, pink, yellow and green, the crest especially glowing violently. The teens' bodies, except for their heads turned completely white and the crest symbol from their morphers appeared on their chests. The teens could feel the electricity tingling in the morphers and it was tingling so shockingly that they threw the morphers into the air and it stayed up there. They stuck out their arms and leapt into the air, rising upwards until they had caught up with the morphers. As soon as they had done so, they grabbed the morphers, thrust it into their chests and performed a backflip back onto the ground, revealing that they were now into their Ranger costumes. A helmet appeared and covered their heads completely.

"Blue Energy Ranger!" Zoe leant in backwards with one arm outstretched and the other bent behind her as if she were in a skating position.

"Pink Energy Ranger!" Olivia stood up very straight with her arms in the air, the kind of pose a gymnist would strike after finishing a routine.

"Yellow Energy Ranger!" Alex stood in a defensive position as if he were goalkeeping in hockey.

"Green Energy Ranger!" Jason twisted in position, his fists clenched the way somebody would hold a tennis racket.

Alimpian was horrified. "Power Rangers?! Master Paine never told me there would be Power Rangers!"

"Well then he musn't be a very good master," said Jason. He and the others then realised what had just happened and started admiring their new Ranger costumes. "Oh yeah baby, is this awesome or is this awesome!"

"Yay, I'm in pink!" beamed Olivia. She turned to her brother. "And you're looking good in that yellow!"

"Thanks!" grinned Alex.

Zoe smiled at her outfit. "My costume's blue. Cool," she smiled.

"And look!" said Jason. "We've even got numbers on our backs like on those jerseys."

The teens, finding this interesting turned around to examine their numbers. Jason was number 5, Alex was number 4, Olivia was number 3 and Zoe was number 2. However the teens soon noticed something.

"What about number 1?" said Olivia, confused.

"Maybe they couldn't make it?" said Alex.

'I bet it's Callum,' Zoe thought to herself. 'Maybe he has the potential to- No he doesn't,' she decided quickly. 'I'll lead them here.' But deep down inside, she couldn't help wondering where Callum was . . .

The four Rangers stuck out their hands and their energy gathered together to create a weapon each.

"Ice Blade!" The Blue Energy Ranger ran up to Alimpian and slashed her new sword at the alien. Sparks came flying out of Alimpian's chest and he screamed in desperate pain "No, I surrender! Stop it!"

"Pole Jumper!" The Pink Energy Ranger used her pole to jump up about five metres into the air before landing behind Alimpian and smacking him with it, knocking him to the ground.

"Hock Hammer!" The Yellow Ranger whacked the ground with his weapon. Every time he did so, Alimpian bounced off the ground like a ball.

"I mean it! I SURRENDER!" he wailed.

"Racket Blaster!" The Green Energy Ranger pulled the trigger and large round bullets shot into Alimpian, sending him flying into a car. Even more sparks flew out of Alimpian and an explosion of sparks blasted behind him.

"All right!" smiled Zoe.

"We did it!" beamed Olivia.

"Way to go!" grinned Alex.

"Oh yeah!" cheered Jason.

Slowly but surely, Alimpian climbered to his feet, a silent growl in his throat. "Now you've made me mad . . ."

"What? No way!" cried Zoe in shock. "How is that possible?"

Alimpian chuckled. "Power Rangers, you have not yet witnessed the full force of my power."

"What the-" began Jason but was interrupted when Alimpian leapt into the air and performed a double backflip before smacking hard onto the ground. The force was so strong that it sent the Rangers flying backwards, very similar to the way that Alimpian had done just a few secconds ago but this force was much stronger and the Rangers smashed through a wall.

"Is that it?" demanded Zoe.

Alimpian chuckled more and clenched his fists which began to collect some sort of purple flame. Realising that he was aiming for them, the Rangers tried to jump to their feet but were too sore to do so. Alimpian thrust his fists forwards and the purple flames shot out in the shape of a giant fist and this giant fist made of fire flew through each of the Rangers. Sparks shot out of them and they all yelled in pain.

"Had enough?" Alimpian sneered.

'Okay,' Zoe thought to herself, struggling to get up, 'maybe this whole Power Ranger business is going to be a lot tougher than I thought.'

* * *

"Are you okay?" asked Mr. Lancer, noticing how quiet his son was.

Callum shrugged and turned a page of his comic. "Yeah, I'm fine. But . . . I just feel like I'm missing out on something I'm meant to be doing."

Mr. Lancer looked at him. "Are you sure you still don't want to sign up for athletics? You could've done that while we were still in the arena."

Callum just shrugged and put down his comic. "I'm going out for a walk." And before Mr. Lancer could stop him, he was already out the door.

No sooner had he gone a few paces, Callum couldn't help feeling that he was being watched. It was strange because when he looked around him, he couldn't see anyone. The street was quiet . . . too quiet.

And before he could react, he found himself being swarmed by FlunkBots attacking him from every angle. Callum stayed cool but couldn't help wondering where these things came from and if they had attacked the others. He backflipped his way through an army of FlunkBots before kicking one out of his way and then grabbing a trashcan lid and throwing against the ground like a Frisbee in the sky. The trash can lid crashed into the FlunkBots' feet sending them toppling over.

Callum turned around and saw more FlunkBots running in his direction so he sprinted over to the nearest building, ran up it, flipped over behind the FlunkBots and kicked them over. Panting hard, he looked around him, glad to see that there were no more FlunkBots.

"Impressive, Callum."

"What the- Where did you come from?" Callum jumped when he saw Dr. Sparks standing next to him.

The scientist laughed and held up a strange-looking machine. "Teleportation devices. They're useful to have around."

"What do you want from me?" asked Callum suspiciously.

"Your teammates are in trouble. Come with me," said Dr. Sparks.

Callum stared at him. "Teammates? What are you talking about?"

"There's no time to explain. Just come with me."

Dr. Sparks took Callum's hand and used the teleportation device to transport them to a different part of the street where Callum could see all the chaois from a distance. He saw Alimpian laughing triumphantly to himself. He saw the Pink, Yellow and Green Energy Rangers lying helplessly before him, trying to get up but they were too sore. He watched as the Blue Energy Ranger tried to strike Alimpian with her Ice Blace but he grabbed her arm and threw her backwards. She landed hard on her back and tumbled backwards onto her stomach, making Callum cringe.

He then felt Dr. Sparks placing something into his hand. He looked down and saw that it was the Red Energy Morpher.

"Take it. It's yours," he smiled.

"But-"

"You don't have to be fearless to be strong," said the scientist wisely.

Callum stared at him. That sounded like something his father would say. He looked back down at the morpher and suddenly felt a wave of confidence and bravery wash over him. A confident grin spread across his face. "Yeah . . ." he smiled.

Alimpian pulled out his stun gun. "Power Rangers," he spat. "Please!" He got ready to pull the trigger. "Any last words?"

The four Rangers tried to get up but the pain was just too much.

"I thought not," Alimpian chuckled.

Zoe, Olivia, Alex and Jason watched him weakly. Zoe especially felt exteremly helpless. She thought that all this fighting was going to be so easy . . .

Alimpian suddenly let out a grunt and dropped his stun gun. The four Rangers looked up and saw Callum twist around and land in front of them with no signs of fear.

"Callum!" exclaimed Olivia.

"Good to see you!" said Alex.

"Perfect timing!" grinned Jason.

Zoe said nothing.

Alimpian growled furiously. "You'll pay for taking away my stun gun from me, you you- HUMAN!"

Callum smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." And with that he pulled out the Red Energy Morpher, held it out and chanted **"Sport Energy, Suit Up!"**

Alimpian cringed and Zoe, Olivia, Alex and Jason all gasped as the morpher glowed violently and in only a matter of secconds, Callum had morphed completely.

"Red Energy Ranger!" He struck a pose, the type of position you'd see an athlete just before a race only it was much stronger and looked much more ready to fight.

"Another Power Ranger! Ooooohhh, I'm scared!" snarled Alimpian sarcastically.

"Yeah, you had better be!" said Callum bravely.

Zoe looked up at him and then caught sight of his back- like all of them there was a large number on it: the number 1.

'I knew it,' she thought to herself admiringly but also jealously.

"COME ON!" Alimpian roared, activating the purple fire onto his fists, ready to strike. The Blue, Pink, Yellow and Green Rangers shuddered, knowing what was coming next. But the Red Energy Ranger just sprinted up to Alimpian and punched him in the chest, deactivating the fire and causing the alien to stumble backwards.

Callum looked down at himself, amazed at his own speed. He never knew he could run that fast! But his pleasant surprise only lasted for a few secconds because he saw Alimpian charging towards him. Callum ducked and stuck his leg out, tripping Alimpian over. Alimpian tumbled over then jumped back to his feet.

"Now you've made me mad!" roared Alimpian, charging again, this time at a faster pace.

"Hey!" yelled Jason.

"Look out!" cried Olivia.

But Callum just stuck out his hand and his Energy Weapon appeared.

"Lightning Saber!" He slashed Alimpian with the electric sword, sending Alimpian flying backwards.

"Come on! Let's finish him off!" Callum shouted at his teammates.

"You got it!" Alex cheered as he and the other Rangers jumped to their feet and ran towards Alimpian with their weapons. Alimpian realised how helpless he was now and that he was surrounded . . .

"Racket Blaster!" Jason pelted Alimpian with the bullets from his weapon.

"Hock Hammer!" Alex slammed the alien with his.

"Pole Jumper!" Olivia whacked him with her weapon.

"Ice Blade!" Zoe struck Alimpian with her sword.

"Lightning Saber!" Callum finished off the monster, slashing Alimpian as hard as he could. Alimpian wailed in pain, sparks flying out of him. He staggered backwards, let a moan before finally collapsing and bursing into flames. He was defeated.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" grinned Callum.

His teammates ran up to them

"That was amazing!" cheered Jason.

"Yeah, you did awesome!" smiled Alex.

"Way to go!" beamed Olivia.

Callum looked at Zoe. "Yeah, well done," she muttered. She was just glad that her blue helmet was hiding the envious look on her face . . .

Later, all five Rangers walked into Dr. Spark's lab, carrying their helmets under their arms, grinning from ear to ear. Dr. Sparks walked up to them beaming.

"You did it!" he exclaimed. "You actually defeated Alimpian!"

"Yeah . . . well . . . we couldn't have done it without Callum," Zoe admitted. He did really well."

Callum blushed as red as his Ranger costume.

"Well I'm glad you worked well as a team," said Dr. Sparks sternly "because Alimpian won't be the only one of Master Paine's warriors out there to steal the Sport Energy. It'll get tougher. Paine will sent out more warriors to defeat you. You do know that, don't you?"

The Rangers all nodded in unison.

"So I'm hoping that it'll all go well for you. I hope that I chose the right people. And I'm sure I did," said Dr. Sparks. "Are you ready for an adventure of a lifetime?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," said Callum.


	4. Speed Demons

**Chapter 3**

**Speed Demons**

It had been several days since Alimpian's defeat and no signs of any of "Master Pain's" warriors, not even any FlunkBots. Delighted, Dr. Sparks gave the Rangers their own uniform: a black short sleeved jumper with the shield and lightning bolt crest on the back with linining of their colours and their number on the front, a black tracksuit bottom, black trainers and a special belt with a pouch to keep their morphers in. He also decided that this spare time would give the Rangers a chance to practice their fighting skills on each other and also get to know each other a bit more.

Jason, Alex and Olivia were training in one room and Zoe and Callum were practicing their moves on each other in another room.

"I'll go easy on you this round," said Zoe in a competitive tone.

"No need. Show me everything you've got," Callum smirked.

Zoe grinned. "With pleasure!"

And with that, the two teammates charged at each other. Zoe tried to knock Callum over by ducking to the ground and swiping an outstretched leg across the floor but he backflipped out of the way. Ready for another shot, Zoe threw her best combat punches at him. A few of her punches successfully pelted him in the stomach but he then grabbed one of her wrists and flipped her forwards onto her back. Zoe used her feet to support herself but Callum attempted to trip her over with his foot. Zoe managed to avoid being knocked down by performing a side twist and landing neatly on two feet.

"Not bad," said Callum.

Zoe growled and charged at Callum again but Callum ducked and Zoe flipped over him uneasily. This gave Callum an oppurtunity to try and knock her over by swiping his feet underneath her. Zoe reacted by doing several sideflips, only just avoiding his feet. Callum finished the training by kicking Zoe in the stomach, sending the blue ranger flying into the wall and knocking her down.

"You alright?" Callum walked up to her and offered his hand to help her up but she refused.

"I can get up myself!" Zoe snapped rudely, picking herself up. "I think that's enough training for one day," she added, heading off the the chill-out room.

"Hey!" Callum called after her, getting Zoe's attention. 'What does he want now?' she thought to himself.

Callum headed up to her. "You've got some really good moves, you know that?"

Zoe blushed a little. "Th- thanks. M- martial arts training," she stuttered, obviously embarrassed.

"But you've got to learn not to use up all those moves not all at once like you did there," said Callum. "It's a bit like a running race. You can't use up all your energy too quickly or you won't win the race."

"And since when did you become Mr. Know-it-All?"

"My dad told me," said Callum.

"Well . . . thanks for the advice," murmured Zoe. "Who knows? It might come in handy sometime."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the darkest area of New Zealand, Master Paine stormed through a pitch-black tunnel, warriors bowing before the evil mutant as he headed up the tunnel before he reached a dark lair. A beautiful yet dangerous-looking maiden was waiting for him.

"Welcome back," she said, bowing before him.

Paine nodded. "Thank you Ernestine."

"Does the doctor know?" asked Ernestine, following him.

Paine sighed. "I'm afraid so."

"I thought so" said Ernestine. "Only reccently, one of my creatures was destroyed by what they call . . . Power Rangers."

Paine flashed her a death glare. "I knew it! Not only has your warrior proven to be just as useless as your previous warriors but it seems that the doctor has finally selected the Guardians of Sport Energy. Do you know what this means?"

Ernestine shook her head.

"It means that we could actually find a way to make the Energy ours," chuckled Paine.

"I'm not quite sure if I understand," said Ernestine.

"You are too pathetic to understand anything. If thoe Guardians of Sport Energy are weaker than they look than the Energy will be mine in no time. All we have to do is create the perfect warrior and seek them out to destroy the Rangers.

"I'll see what I can do," grinned Ernestine.

"Do not disappoint me," Master Paine warned her.

* * *

"I need some fresh air," muttered Zoe, heading out.

"Wow, what got into her?" said Jason as they watched her head out.

Olivia shrugged. "Maybe she's tired?"

"Well it HAS been a long day," Alex agreed.

"She just needs some time alone," said Callum.

Meanwhile, Zoe reached the city centre and sat down on a bench to think. She was not a happy camper right now. She had used her best moves on Callum and still he had beat her in their training fight. How was that even possible? He'd only done one backflip and a few punches and kicks and that was all. To be a strong fighter you had to have all those skills, be able to flip and tumble through the obstacles and he hadn't done that much since he'd become the Red Ranger. Zoe groaned in frustration.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a terrified scream. She looked up and saw a new alien monster stomping through the city and people screaming, running away.

"You think you can outrun the Lightning Charger?" the alien boomed.

Zoe immediately stood up, about to call her teammates for help but quickly decided not to. It was just one monster, it wouldn't be too tricky. She ran up to a position a few metres away from the Lightning Charger. "That's far enough!" she shouted.

"OOH! A Power Ranger! How exciting!" laughed the Lightning Charger. He was holding a silver ball in his hand and threw it into the air. Zoe looked up to see the ball over and twelve FlunkBots appeared out of it.

"ATTACK!" ordered the Lightning Charger and immediately, the FlunkBots charged at Zoe who cartwheeled her way through the zombie aliens, knocking out five of them with her feet. Three of them grabbed her from behind but Zoe managed to free herself by performing a backflip before yanking her arms out of their grip. She finished off the last four by elbowing and kicking them out of the way.

"Those are some quick reflexes," chuckled the Lightning Charger. "Got any more skills?"

"Oh yeah," said Zoe, pulling out her Blue Energy Morpher. "I've got plenty of tricks up my sleeve." She was now standing in the required position and shouted out: "Sports Energy, Suit Up!"

"Bring it on!" hollered the Lightning Charger as the Blue Energy Ranger charged in his direction. She leapt into the air and performed a front flip and was about to whack her foot into him when he suddenly disappeared and reappeared on the other side.

"WOAH!" Zoe cried as she realised she hadn't landed as neatly as she would've liked to. She stumbled over before turning around to see the Lightning Charger chuckling at her.

"You're fast, Blue Ranger, but not as fast as lightning!"

Zoe growled and ran at him again to attempt the same attack but this time a pace faster. Again, the Lightning Charger disappeared and reappeared in a different area but Zoe saw it coming. She turned around again, ready to see him standing there but was taken by surprised when she saw a blur pass her and felt something sharp slash at her, sparks flying out of her Ranger costume. One, two, three times, Zoe shrieked in pain as the Lightning Charger speeded back and forth, striking her and striking her.

"Had enough?" the Lightning Charger cackled.

Breathing hard, Zoe heaved herself to her feet. Despite the fact she was struggling, she refused to show weakness, still not calling her teammates for help.

"Not yet. I think it's time for me to sharpen up a little! Ice Blade!" The Blue Energy Ranger pulled out her sword and dashed towards the Lightning Charger, ready to strike, but also expecting him to disappear and reappear somewhere else before attacking her the same way he did before. But instead he just speeded to the right before smacking Zoe in the back, knocking her over.

"Time for a shocker!" the alien laughed, charging up his finger tips with electricity. With her back turned to this, Zoe was unaware of the Lightning Charger's plan and when she got to her feet and turned around, the Lightning Charger shot his electricity into her. The blast pelted into her Ranger Costume and exploded behind her, sending her flying and crash-landing onto the ground. The pain and electricity caused her to demorph.

The Lightning Shocker roared with laughter. "Useless Rangers! So powerless and so slow!" And with that he disappeared, Zoe watching him helplessly.

* * *

"Master Paine, I have excellent news!" beamed the Lightning Shocker as he bounced into the creature's lair. "I have managed to defeat the Blue Power Ranger!"

Master Paine sat up, estatic. "Wonderful!" he grinned. "So you managed to drain her Sports Energy as well, I imagine!"

The Lightning Shocker paused. "Her Sports Energy . . . Oh no! I forgot!" he gasped.

"WHAT?! You impulsive fool!" Master Paine screeched furiously.

"What's going on here?" asked Ernestine, stepping into the lair when she heard her master's screech.

"Your warrior here is nothing but a fool! And you're a fool too! You created him to be too speedy!" roared Master Paine.

Ernestine just stood there, unoffended. "Well then, we'll simply send him back to attack again."

Master Paine glared at her. "It won't be so easy! Obviously the Blue Ranger will report your warrior to the other Rangers. They'll be expecting your warrior! They'll have him defeated in no time!"

Ernestine chuckled evily. "Ah, but you have not seen all I can do, Master Paine.

"Is that so?" Master Paine snarled. "In that case, what else can you do?"

* * *

"How was the fresh-" Jason began but trailed off when Zoe stormed into the lab.

"I don't want to talk about it," she murmured.

Dr. Sparks Callum, Olivia, Alex and Jason looked at each other, knowing that something was wrong.

"What's bothering you?" asked Dr. Sparks.

"I just told you, I don't want to talk about it!" snapped Zoe.

"But we're your teammates! We need to know!" exclaimed Olivia.

Zoe said nothing but just walked into the training room, slamming the door behind her.

"Wow, somebody's moody," muttered Alex.

"Just because I beat her in training," said Callum.

Dr. Sparks said nothing. Even if he was going to say something, he would've been interrupted because the sound of an alarm filled the room. The scientist and the Rangers, including Zoe who reluctantly heaved herself out the training room rushed over to the computer screen.

"Things are going to get a little more shocking around here!" boomed the Lightning Charger, stomping through the city.

"Not while we're around," said Callum as he and the others got into position, pulling out their Energy Morphers. "Ready?" he asked his teammates.

"Ready!" they replied.

**"Sports Energy, Suit Up!"**

* * *

"You think you can outrun me?" laughed the Lightning Charger, striking a few people with electricity.

"Hold it right there!"

The Lightning Charger turned around to see the five Sport Energy Rangers racing in his direction. 'Ah, more Rangers! Perfect!' he thought to himself.

The Rangers charged at him and began to fight but quickly realised how speedy he was. Every time a Ranger tried to punch or kick him, he kept on dodging in a lightning speed fashion.

"Not so powerful, are you?" he boasted.

"Let's try again!" suggested Callum and he along with the Pink, Yellow and Green Energy Rangers charged at the alien again. The Lightning Charger just stood there and chuckled.

"No, wait!" cried Zoe. Too late, the Lightning Charger disappeared and reappeared in the other side. Before the Rangers could react, he speeded back and forth, striking them and striking them. And Callum, Olivia, Alex and Jason stumbled over.

"You can never move faster than lightning!" laughed the Lightning Shocker, finally stopping. Little did he know that he was standing right in front of Zoe . . .

"Ice Blade!" The Blue Energy Ranger slashed the Lightning Charger from behind with her sword. The Lightning Charger screeched and stumbled over.

"You little- how about this?" He held out his hands, the electricity charging up, failing to notice Callum running up to him from behind.

"Lightning Saber!"

Callum struck the Lightning Charger with his weapon. The Lightning Charger screeched again, turning his attention to Callum, growling furiously. "Now I'm getting mad!" he snarled, dashing towards the Red Energy Ranger.

"Pole Jumper!"

As Callum jumped out of the way, the Pink Energy Ranger stuck out her pole in front of the Lightning Charger before he could stop himself, tripping the alien over. He crash-landed on the ground and tumbled over.

"Hock Hammer!"

The Yellow Energy Ranger whacked the ground with his weapon, sending the Lightning Charger bouncing off the ground. The seccond time Alex did this, the alien managed to perform a front flip and land neatly on two feet where Jason was waiting.

"Racket Blaster!"

The Green Energy Ranger pelted the large round bullets at the Lightning Charger, knocking him onto his back.

The Rangers gathered together as the Lightning Charger struggled to climb to his feet.

"I don't get it. Why didn't he explode?" asked Alex.

"Maybe our weapons aren't strong enough by themselves," said Jason.

"Then what'll we do?" cried Olivia.

"I know! What if we combined our weapons together?" suggested Zoe.

"Sounds good to me!" said Callum. "Let's do it!"

Alex connected his Hock Hammer underneath Jason's Racket Blaster. Olivia and Zoe placed their weapons on the new invention so that Alex's hammer was in between the pole and the sword. Finally, Callum connected his Lightning Saber to complete the new weapon.

"Sport Energy Striker!" the Rangers chanted in unison and positioned themselved to strike the Lightning Charger who had heaved himself back onto his feat.

"STRIKE!" shouted Callum, swiping the Sport Energy Striker down, creating an energy blast from the weapon which pelted into the Lightning Striker. Sparks came flying out of him, he screeched in pain before collapsing and finally bursting into flames.

"You're Out!" grinned Callum as they turned around on the fire and smoke. "Great teammwork guys!"

* * *

"NO! You said that this plan would work!" boomed Master Paine.

Ernestine chuckled. "I haven't shown you everything . . . yet." She closed her eyes and began to concentrate . . .

* * *

The ground began to rumble and the Rangers saw streaks of purple energy gathering together, rising at tower height.

"What's happening?" shrieked Olivia.

"I don't know but I don't like the look of it!" exclaimed Jason.

They soon found out what was happening- the energy cleared away to reveal the return of the Lightning Striker, only he was much bigger, taller than an apartment building. "I TOLD YOU THIS EXPERIENCE WOULD BE SHOCKING!"

Callum grabber his Red Energy Morpher and spoke into it: "Dr. Sparks, what'll we do?"

"I had a feeling that would happen," the scientist replied. "Take your morphers and say the words Zord Energy, Unleash."

"You heard him! Let's do this!" said Callum.

The five Rangers took their morphers, held it in front of them and chanted out the words **"Zord Energy Unleash!"**

Their morphers began to glow violently and the Rangers began to grow and change shape. In only a matter of secconds, they had turned into different and unique Zords.

"Bullet Dasher!"

"Blade Skater!"

"Tumble Glider!"

"Fisticuff Knight!"

"Overspin Striker!"

They looked at each other in amazement.

"Can this Power Ranger business get any more awesome?" beamed Jason.

"Um . . . right now that's now really important," said Zoe, eyeing the Lightning Charger closely. "He's heading in our direction!"

"I've got this!" said Olivia. Despite her large height, she was able to leap into the air and perform so many front flips so fast that in a matter of secconds she was like a large pink ball and she crashed into the Lightning Charger, knocking him over. She landed gracefully on two feet.

"My turn!" said Jason. He began to spin and spin until he was like a giant green tornado and he span at the Lightning Charger, punching the alien each time he span, knocking him out again.

"Me next!" said Alex. He stomped up to the Lightning Charger who was lying on his back and whacked him so hard, it sent the alien gliding across the ground like a puc in a hockey game.

"Hope this next attack doesn't freeze you in shock!" said Zoe, gliding up to the Lighting Charger as if she were on ice. Before the Lightning Charger could get up, she struck him with the blades around her arms, knocking him back down again.

"Time to pick up the pace!" said Callum. He raced up to the Lightning Charger and picked him up and began to spin him around and around so fast that the Bullet Dasher and the Lightning Charger became a blur and the Lightning Charger was screaming before Callum finally threw him down onto the ground. The Lightning Charger wailed in pain and just like last time, the sparks came flying out and he exploded.

"That was some mega teammwork!" said Callum.

"You said it!" agreed Zoe.

* * *

Later, back in the lab, Zoe decided to take some time off to read which surprised Callum as he'd expected her to be practicing with the others.

"So why were you so mad a while ago?" he asked her.

"I got worked," she replied. "By that Lightning Charger guy."

Callum gave her a look. "Why didn't you call us?"

Zoe sighed. "I thought I had him. But I didn''t. Now that I think of it, I really should have called you instead of using up all my energy."

"Yeah, you should of," murmured Callum.

For a moment there was silence.

"So . . ." began Callum hesitantly. "Your moves from training earlier . . ."

Zoe looked up from her book. "What about them?"

"I was wondering . . . maybe . . . um . . . do you think you could teach me some of them?"

Zoe put down her book and stood up straight. "Yeah, I can teach you some of them," she said in a cocky tone.

"Really?! Like what?"

SMACK!

Callum stumbled backwards, rubbing his cheek where Zoe had slapped him.

"I'm going training," she smirked, sauntering off.

Callum nodded weakly. "You think? I think I've had enough training for one day!"

**Review please! It'll make me happy! I hope to have the MegaZord in the next chapter! Cheerio! :D**


	5. The Family Guy

**Chapter 4**

**The Family Guy**

"Rangers, today I would like you to continue your training but with different partners," said Dr. Sparks. "So Zoe and Olivia will practice their moves on one another and Callum, Alex, and Jason will train against each other. Also I'd like you to check on each other every now and again as you train. That's what teammates do: watch each other's backs."

The Rangers nodded, and headed into their seperate training rooms, the girls testing their moves on each other, the boys preparing to fight.

"So what's it like being the big Red Ranger?" asked Alex, bending over backwards to avoid a punch from Jason.

"Not bad," said Callum, backflipping away from Alex's feet. "It's pretty cool," he added, throwing a punch at Jason. Jason grinned and tumbled out of the way. "What's it like having your sister as a teammate?"

Alex shrugged and threw some combat punches at Jason. "It's alright but sometimes I worry about her, you know? Seeing that she's the youngest and all."

Jason laughed and blocked off Alex's punches. "Hey! My ten year old cousin still beats me at video games! It's no big deal."

"Yeah Jason, but this isn't a video game. We're actually fighting bad guys," said Alex, grabbing Callum by the ankle because the red ranger had attempted to kick him in the stomach.

"Jason does have a point though," said Callum, yanking his leg out of Alex's grip. "Age means nothing. It's the skill that counts."

"Where did you learn that?" asked Alex.

Callum smiled. "My dad told me."

"Your dad has a lot of things to say to you, doesn't he?" laughed Jason, flipping away from Callum's fists.

"Whatever." Alex shrugged again. "I'm going in to check on the girls."

He walked out of the boys' training room and opened the door of the girls' training room, quietly so he wouldn't distract Zoe or Olivia. He watched as Zoe grabbed Olivia's wrists from behind before leaping over the pink ranger and turing around, twisting Olivia's arms. Olivia broke free and grabbed a nearby metal pole, swinging it at her competitive teammate. She managed to hit Zoe on the shoulders, pleasing Alex but infuriating Zoe. The blue ranger grabbed the metal pole and holding it tight, dived through Olivia's legs before yanking at the pole, causing Olivia to front-flip onto her back with a thud.

"HEY! Be careful with my sister!" Alex yelled, forgetting his decision to stay quiet.

Zoe flashed him a dirty look. "Well, if you insist!" she snapped, getting up and stomping out of the training room.

"You okay, Livvy?" Alex ran up to his sister and helped her up. Unfortunately she did not looked too pleased to see him.

"What did you do that for? I was coping just fine!" she exclaimed.

Alex stared at her. "Not to me, you weren't. Zoe could've twisted your arms, you know how competitive she is!"

"Well that doesn't mean you can just go around being my babysitter. I can manage a little pain every now and again. Remember how I was still able to perform that gymnastics routine even though I sprained my ankle?"

"No, I don't remember that," said Alex, shaking his head. "Who cares? Let's have a little brother-sister training session, huh? I'll go easy on you."

Olivia groaned. "Oh my gosh Alex! Ever since I was born, you've been so overprotective of me! You can't keep on guarding me like this forever you know!" She sighed. "I'm going to go see if Zoe still wants to practice her fighting skills against me."

She started walking out, Alex running to keep up. "Hey, be careful with her, will ya Livvy?" he called after her, making Olivia groan again.

They were in the lab now and Alex could see Callum and Jason chatting with each other and Olivia was asking Zoe if she'd like to continue with the training. Zoe nodded and the two girls giggled and headed back into the training room. The blue ranger must've told Callum and Jason what Alex had done because they were also giving him dirty looks and Jason mouthed "Not cool" at Alex before the two of them headed off to the other training room.

Alex blushed. He'd blown it big time.

* * *

"I knew you'd fail me! Just as you always do!" Master Paine roared.

Ernestine just stood there calmly. "That was just training them to see what their strengths and weaknesses are. I've got more tricks up my sleeve."

"Really?" growled Master Paine. "Like what?"

The evil maiden chuckled and waved her arms around. A swarm of purple energy formed in front of them, forming two shapes. As soon as the energy cleared away, there were two spider-like aliens in front of them.

"Spindex, Arachna, you are most welcome to Master Paine's lair," said Ernestine. "I have created you to seek out and find what they call Power Rangers. They are guardians of Sport Energy. It is your job to find them and take the energy from them."

"Out pleasure," hissed Arachna.

"We will stop these Power Rangers at all costs," snarled Spindex.

Master Paine growled. "You had better not disappoint me," he warned them.

"I can guarantee you, you will be satisfied," chuckled Ernestine.

* * *

Olivia twisted in mid-air before flipping over and knocking her foot into Zoe's chest, making Zoe stumble backwards.

"Not bad," she mumbled.

"Thanks," gasped Olivia and the girls continued to practice their fighting skills on each other. "Sorry about my brother earlier. He can be really embarrassing sometimes."

"Hey, don't sweat it. I feel ya," said Zoe, backflipping away from Olivia's feet.

Olivia smiled and cartwheeled in Zoe's direction. "So what's going on between you and Callum?"

Zoe froze. "WHAT?!"

"Do you like Callum?" asked Olivia, smirking.

"I do not!" snapped Zoe but she was blushing.

"Yeah, whatever," Olivia giggled and seeing that her teammate was distracted by what the pink ranger had just said, kicked Zoe in the stomach, knocking over the blue ranger. Olivia beamed, wishing Alex could've seen that.

"Okay, that's enough," Zoe grumbled, jumping to her feet. "I'm going to go test my skills on Jason.

She was about to leave the training room when the familiar sound of the alarm filled the building. The five Rangers and Dr. Sparks immediately raced over to the computer where Dr. Sparks pressed at few keys. The screen revealed that there were actually two monsters to deal with, one attacking the city, the other attacking a nearby forest. They both looked almost exactly like spiders.

"Ew!" Olivia squealed, squirming a little.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Jason, staring at her.

"Sorry! I just don't like spiders," murmured Olivia.

Dr. Sparks shook his head. "It doesn't matter whether you like them or not, you're still going have to fight them. I think it would be a good idea for you to split up," he suggested.

"I'll go with Olivia," said Alex quickly, making his sister roll her eyes.

"Okay then. Zoe, Jason and I will check out the city. You two can go to the forest," said Callum. "Come on, guys!"

With that, he, Zoe, and Jason raced off. Alex was about to run off too when he noticed that Olivia was staring at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"What?"

"You really are overprotective, you know that?" she muttered.

"You just said that you don't like spiders," said Alex. "So what better than to have your big broth-" The look on Olivia's face shut him up. "Never mind. Let's go."

* * *

"I don't get it. The computer said that one of the spiders was right here," said Zoe as she and the boys looked around for any signs of alien spider activity.

"Maybe it ran away?" Jason shrugged.

Callum pulled out his Red Energy Morpher. "I'll call Dr. Sparks and tell him that we're going now."

He spoke too soon. The ground suddenly rumbled and Arachna appeared in front of the Rangers, clenching her eight fists. "Don't think you're going anywhere," she hissed.

Callum, Zoe and Jason stood their ground, ready to fight.

"Oh yeah? Well you're going down!" Zoe yelled as she and her teammates charged at Arachna. Callum and Jason attacked her from up front, grabbing two wrists each but Arachna grabbed both boys by the legs and threw them backwards. Jason crash-landed on his back and Callum thudded on top of him.

Zoe tried to attack Arachna from behind but either Arachna had eyes at the back of her head or super spider senses and whipped around, pelting Zoe in the stomach. The spider then grabbed Zoe by the ams and legs and threw her onto the ground in front of the boys.

"You okay?" Callum asked her as he and Jason helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Zoe, eyeing the spider monster. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jason nodded as he, Zoe and Callum prepared themselves. "Yup, I am definetaly thinking what you're thinking. I'm thinking, it's Morphin' Time!"

Callum, Zoe and Jason were now in position and pulled out their Energy Morphers.

"Ready?" Callum asked his teammates.

"Ready!" they replied.

"Sports Energy, Suit Up!"

"Silly Power Rangers. You think you can get past me and my fists?" Arachna chuckled as the Red, Blue and Green Energy Rangers charged at her. She grabbed a Ranger each and lifted them into the air.

"Lightning Saber!"

The Red Energy Ranger slashed at Arachna's fists with his weapon, causing Arachna to release the three Rangers.

"Racket Blaster!"

The Green Energy Ranger tried to strike Arachna with bullets but using her eight fists, managed to punch them back at him and the bullets exploded into Jason's stomach, sending him flying backwards.

"Ice Blade!"

The Blue Energy Ranger charged at Arachna who tried to grab the sword on her but Zoe saw it coming and slashed the spider's fists away before slashing the sword at her chest. Sparks came shooting out of Arachna's chest and she stumbled back.

"Don't you know it's not nice to treat a lady like that?" Arachna hissed, pouncing at Zoe before she could react. She grabbed the Blue Energy Ranger's wrists and ankles and pinned her to the ground. Zoe screamed and dropped her sword as the Arachna hissed and prepared to slash Zoe with her spider claws.

"LET HER GO!" Callum shouted as he and Jason leapt into the air with their weapons. Jason pelted Arachna with bullets and Callum slashed Arachna with his Lightning Saber. Arachna screeched in pain and let go of Zoe.

"Thanks for that," Zoe gasped, too relieved to feel annoyed about being saved from her two teammates. She glanced over at Arachna. "We have to find a way to distract her so we can destroy her!" she added, climbing to her feet.

"I'll keep her busy. You two go ahead," said Jason.

Callum and Zoe nodded and charged at Arachna while the Green Energy Ranger shot more bullets at Arachna who like last time, punched them back at the Rangers. Jason cartwheeled out of the way while Callum and Zoe ran through the explosions.

"I think you ought to sharpen up a little!" said Zoe, slashing at Arachna with her Ice Blade.

"Or maybe you should pick up the pace!" Callum joked, grabbing one of Arachna's hands and slashing the spider with his Lightning Saber.

"Mind if I join in?" Jason raced up to Arachna and kicked her in the stomach.

Arachna let out an angry screech and leapt into the air. Before the Rangers could react, she had spun some sort of a web and shot it at the Rangers, trapping them like fish in a net.

"Ugh! Sticky!" exclaimed Jason.

"I can't cut it with my sword!" cried Zoe.

The web was so sticky and tight that all three Rangers tripped over, still trapped in Arachna's web.

"Take it easy! I worked hard on that!" she cackled.

And she glowed and disappeared, taking the helpless Rangers with her.

* * *

Olivia picked up the pace in her walk, trying to keep ahead of Alex.

"I didn't know you could walk that fast," he said, jogging to keep up with her.

"Well maybe if you weren't so busy protecting me, you'd notice," muttered Olivia.

Alex blushed. "Sorry," he murmured.

"If you're so sorry then why did you volunteer to go with me looking for this spider creature?" asked Olivia, annoyed.

Alex hesitated. "To apologise for being so overprotective."

That caught Olivia's attention but she still wasn't convinved. "You could've done that earlier you know."

"Yeah. Sorry about that," said Alex, embarrassed.

Their moment was interrupted when Spindex stomped in front of them, blocking their path. "Hope you're good at getting out of sticky situations!"

Olivia and Alex immediately responded by quickly pulling out their Energy Morphers.

"Ready?" asked Alex.

"Ready!" shouted Olivia.

And the siblings chanted in unison: "Sports Energy, Suit Up!"

"Oh goodie!" laughed Spindex and shot some sort of web-rope at the Pink and Yellow Enegy Rangers who both backflipped out of the way. "Try THIS!" the spider boomed, shooting out another web-liked substance but this time it exploded in front of the Rangers, sending them flying.

Alex jumped to his feet. "Hock Hammer!" The Yellow Energy Ranger charged at Spindex, ready to strike with his weapon, but the spider shot the web-rope at Alex who wasn't nearly as prepared as he would've liked to be. The web rope whipped around his waist and hoisted him into the air.

Seeing this, Olivia got up and charged after Spindex only to have the same thing happen to her. She squealed in horror and disgust as she felt the slimy web-rope wrap around her waist and lift her into the air next to her brother.

"Just you two wait till Master Paine sees you! He'll be delighted!" laughed Spindex.

The siblings exchanged horrified glances at each other, obviously not liking the sound of what they heard. They wriggled around but the web-rope was too strong.

"Pole Jumper!" The Pink Energy stuck her pole through the web-rope and tugged at it. She pulled it enough to allow herself to wriggle through the sticky substance and used her pole to land quietly and neatly on the ground behind Spindex, who didn't notice.

"Hang on, Alex! I'll get you out of there!" Olivia called.

She charged at Spindex but he disappeared, taking her brother with him!

"NO!" Olivia shrieked and pulled out her Pink Energy Morpher. "Dr. Sparks, the spider took Alex away with him. Can you locate them?" she spoke into it.

"Glad you asked," came the reply. "It turns out that your brother wasn't the only one kidnapped by Spindex and Arachna. They took your other teammates too. Yes, I can locate them. I'm sending you the transportation energy right now so you can reach their hideout. It could take a while though," explained Dr. Sparks.

Olivia nodded. "Oh well. Better late than never. Thanks," she smiled.

* * *

Callum jerked awake. "Ugh . . . what happened?" He went to move his hands but suddenly realised that his hands were all tied up! He tried to move his feet but they were tied up too. The Red Energy Ranger was trapped in a spider's web!

"Zoe! Jason!" he shouted out to his teammates, hoping that they hadn't been eaten.

"I'm over here!" Zoe called out. She and Jason were also stuck in the web.

"Where are we?" said Jason. "More importantly, where are Alex and Olivia? And how did we pass out?"

"The spider probably sprayed us with some sort of venom while we were trapped in her net," said Zoe, struggling against the sticky web. "Ugh! I can't free myself!" she grunted.

"No point in struggling. It's not working," sighed Jason.

Callum sighed too, not liking the sticky feel of the web. Everything around him felt sticky and slimy and the smell of the place was just nasty. "This place is disgusting!"

"Then you should feel right at home."

Callum stared at Zoe but said nothing.

A little while later, the three Rangers became aware of the sound of grunting. They looked up to see Spindex stomping in, carrying Alex with him. Despite the Yellow Energy Ranger's best efforts, Spindex threw him into the web and shot more web-substance at his hands and legs, trabbing him too.

"That'll teach you for trying to escape! You've got quite a lucky sister," growled Spindex, crawling away.

"What does he mean? Where's Olivia?" said Callum.

"She managed to escape. I have no idea where she is." Behind his yellow helmet, Alex's face dropped. "I sure hope she's okay . . ."

"She will be. She's a strong player, you know?" said Jason.

Alex just sighed.

* * *

How much longer was this transportation energy going to take? Olivia groaned and wandered around the forest. She was so bored that she had demorphed and built her own parallel bars with a few tree trunks. It was light enough to hold her body weight and she practiced a few tricks on it.

A few more minutes later, Olivia pulled out her Pink Energy Morpher and was about to ask Dr. Sparks would the transportation energy be much longer when she suddenly found herself surrounded by an army of FlunkBots.

Olivia responded by backflipping away from the charging mutants before grabbing a large branch and swiping it at the FlunkBots. They backed away for a seccond before they charged at her again. One FlunkBot grabbed the stick Olivia was holding and pushed her against a tree, snarling at Olivia's face. For a moment, Olivia cringed, not knowing what to do. Then she remembered Zoe's trick from earlier. She dived through the FlunkBot's legs and with them both still holding the stick, Olivia yanked hard at the stick, making the FlunkBot flip hard onto his back. She then dashed over to the parallel bar she had made, grabbed it and pummelled her feet into a FlunkBot's chest every time she flipped over. For a moment all seemed well until one of the smarter FlunkBots grabbed Olivia's feet and yanked her off her parallel bars. Two more FlunkBots grabbed Olivia's arms, making her unable to move no matter how hard she struggled. She suddenly noticed another FlunkBot charging towards her, holding a large branch in it's hands. She squinted and prepared herself for the pain . . .

And she disappeared. Right there she just disappeared in the FlunkBots' arms, taking the FlunkBots by surprised. Olivia gasped in shock too as a blinding flash filled her eyes. She blinked and found herself in some sort of den. There were cobwebs everywhere, making Olivia shudder.

She began to climb through the tangled webs but it wasn't easy. For one reason, she did not like the sticky feel of the cobwebs. Also because her feet kept getting caught in the stuff. A tarantula lowered itself down and rested on Olivia's shoulder . . .

* * *

"It is time!" laughed Spindex as he and Arachna skipped into the lair where the other four Rangers were trapped. "Let's see how strong you Rangers are WITHOUT your energy!"

Arachna chuckled and was about to start the energy draining process when a piercing scream filled the entire den, catching the attention of all four Energy Rangers and the two alien spiders.

"Did you head that?" exclaimed Callum.

"That sounded like Olivia!" cried Zoe.

"So she's okay!" beamed Jason.

"Thank goodness." Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

Arachna and Spindex exchanged glances, realising that they had an intruder. They were about to race off to find her when she came dashing in screaming "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" And she crashed into Spindex and Arachna.

"GET IT OFF ME!" Olivia opened her eyes and saw that she was lying on top of the two spider aliens. "Get . . . it . . . off . . . uh-oh."

Spindex and Arachna roared in anger and shoved Olivia off them and lashed out. Olivia quickly rolled over next to Callum's web. Seeing this, she jumped up and tore the web away from the Red Rangers hands and feet.

"You free the others! I'll keep going!" ordered Olivia.

Callum nodded. "Right," he said before turning to Zoe's web to help her out.

Meanwhile Olivia pulled out her Pink Energy Morpher, ready to fight. "Sports Energy, Suit Up!"

The Pink Energy Ranger charged at Spindex and Arachna. Spindex shot an explosive web at Olivia but she flipped out of the way before grabbing some loose web-rope. "Check this out!" She swung it around like a gymnist would swirl a ribbon around. Arachna tried to lash out with her eight fists but Olivia was too speedy. She threw the web-rope at the two spider-aliens and it wrapped around them, tying them up.

"No! You can't do that! That's not fair!" screeched Arachna.

Olivia ignored them and walked past them up to Alex's web to free her brother.

"What kept you?" he asked.

"It's a long story," said Olivia, tearing the stuff away from his hands. He bent down and freed his legs himself before jumping down in front of his sister.

"I thought you were lost."

Olivia laughed. "Really? Alex, I'm tougher than I look. You need to stop worrying about me all the time. After all I DID free myself and find you."

"Oh well," sighed Alex happily. "Good to see you're okay, Livvy."

They were about to hug each other but Callum cleared his throat loudly, making the siblings step away from each other, embarrassed.

"Family stuff can wait later. Right now, we've got a battle to win," said Zoe.

"Oh yeah!" said Olivia. "Time to join together as a team, what do you say, Alex?"

The Yellow Energy Ranger nodded. "Let's do it!"

The five Energy Rangers positioned themselves in front on the struggling spiders.

"Lightning Saber!"

"Ice Blade!"

"Pole Jumper!"

"Hock Hammer!"

"Racket Blaster!"

As Spindex and Arachna struggled to their feet as the Rangers attachted their weapons together. "Sports Energy Striker!"

"You'll pay for doing this to us!" roared Spindex.

The Rangers ignored them and prepared to slash the spiders.

"Strike One!" shouted Olivia. They swiped down the weapon and it slashed into Arachna, making her scream in pain.

"Strike Two!" shouted Alex. Again they slashed the weapon at the spiders, this time it struck Spindex. "NO! STOP IT!" he screeched.

"STRIKE THREE!" all five Rangers yelled and swiped down the Sports Energy Striker as hard as they could. It struck into both spiders hard, causing sparks to come shooting out of them. Both Spindex and Arachna screamed before collapsing and bursting into flames.

"And You're Out!" beamed Olivia. "Let's get out of here," she added.

But before they could move, they ground rumbled and Spindex and Arachna appeared above them, as tall as the sky.

"It looks like we're on high!" laughed Spindex.

"Oh yes! On top of the food chain!" chuckled Arachna.

"I don't think so!" shouted Callum as he and the other Rangers pulled out their Energy Morphers and chanted in unison: "Zord Energy Unleash!"

Their morphers glowed violently and in secconds the Rangers were the same height as Spindex and Arachna.

"Bullet Dasher!"

"Blade Skater!"

"Tumble Glider!"

"Fisticuff Knight!"

"Overspin Striker!"

"Power Rangers!" Callum heard Dr. Sparks' voice coming from his morpher. "Your powers and fighting skills alone won't beat the spiders! You're going have to combine as one to defeat them! Just hold out your morphers and say: Sports Energy of the Zords, Unite!"

Callum nodded. "Okay. Let's do this!"

**"Sports Energy of the Zords, Unite!"**

Once again, their morphers began to glow but this time the Rangers felt themself uniting as one like Dr. Sparks had said. The Overpin Striker's arms detatched from his body and the wrists flippied over to form legs. The Fisticus Knight and the Tumble Glider detatched an arm each and the Bullet Dasher tucked his arms, legs and head in to form the upper part of the body. The red chest joined onto the green legs and the pink and yellow ams attatched themselves to the chest. Finally the Blade Skater removed the sharpest parts of her body and used them to create armour and a helmet for the warrior. A face appeared out of the new fighter. The remaining pieces of the Zords morphed back into the Rangers and they jumped inside the new warrior into their own seats.

"Sports Energy MegaZord!" they chanted in unison.

"Now lets see what this baby can do!" said Callum as they placed their Energy Morphers into a slot in front of them, activating their MegaZord. "How about . . . Power Bow!"

The MegaZord held out it's hands. A bow appeared in one hand and an arrow appeared in the other.

"Take aim!" commanded Olivia and the MegaZord slotted the arrow into the bow and aimed it at Arachna.

"NOW!" yelled Alex and the MegaZord immediately shot the arrow into Arachna's hand, making her screech in pain! "YOU FOOLS!"

"How about this? Basher Ball!" Zoe shouted and the MegaZord stretched out it's hands and a large ball appeared in them.

"Let's go for a Slam Dunk!" suggested Jason and the MegaZord ran up to Spindex and whacked the Basher Ball on top of the spider's head, making him roar in pain too. "STOP IT! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!"

"Mega Energy Blaster!" chanted Callum and a giant laser appeared in the MegaZord's hands. It aimed the weapon at Spindex and Arachna.

"FIRE!" the Rangers yelled and the Mega Energy Blaster charged up five different coloured beams and blasted them at Spindex and Arachna. Once again, the sparks came flying out and they collapsed and exploded just like last time. The MegaZord turned it's back on the flames and gave the world a thumbs up.

"I guess we can say we got out of THAT sticky situation pretty well," grinned Olivia.

* * *

"Hi Livvy."

Olivia looked up from her training. "Oh, hey Alex."

"So . . . um . . . I'm sorry about that incident from earlier, you know with me being all overprotective and that. I didn't realise that until you told me." Alex blushed a little.

"Hey don't worry. Anyone's big brother would've done the same," smiled Olivia.

"Thanks," murmured Alex. "Anyway, good job on finding us. You were WAY stronger that I thought you'd be."

It was Olivia's turn to blush but she replied "Thanks. Well, I'm going training with Zoe. Would you like to come, watch us?"

Alex shook his head. "No, it's fine."

Olivia beamed and was about to head off when Alex called after her. "Be careful with Zoe, will ya?"

The pink Ranger exhaled hard but smiled anyway. "I will. Besides . . ." A mischievous grin came to her face. "I've discovered Zoe's weakness."

Alex's eyes widened in pleasant surprise. "Really?! What is it?"

At that point Zoe had come into the training room with Callum. They were happily chatting with each other and Zoe was laughing her head off.

"So you're going to train with me after Olivia?" said Callum.

"You got it!" smiled Zoe.

"Hey, Zoe!" Olivia called, catching the attention of the blue ranger as soon as Callum turned around to talk to Jason. Olivia smirked, raised an eyebrow at Zoe and pointed a finger back and forth between the red and blue rangers. Realising what she meant, Zoe blushed scarlet and shook her head but Alex realised what she meant and made a whistling noise.

"I change my mind! No training for me today!" Zoe squeaked and ran out of the training room, making Alex and Olivia burst out laughing.

Callum who hadn't seen what the siblings had done turned around, confused. "Where did Zoe go?" He turned around and started running after her too! "Hey, Zoe, wait up!" he called, trying to be heard over the shrieks of laughter coming from Olivia and Alex.

**Well I hoped you enjoyed that! Sorry for the long wait for the update but my Internet's down so I can't do much. Please Review and tell me what you think. Any ideas for chapters are more than welcome! See ya! :D**


	6. Fighting's No Game

**Hi guys! So so sorry for the long update but my Internet really sucks. Thank you so much for the reviews and for the great ideas! I'll definetaly use them some point in the series! Anyway, here's Chapter 5! Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 5**

**Fighting's No Game**

The Red, Blue, Pink and Yellow Energy Rangers stared at the Green Energy Ranger as he just stood there in front of the charging alien mutant.

"What does he think he's doing?" exclaimed Zoe.

Callum shook his head. "I don't know but I'm going after him," he said, running after the alien.

Behind his green helmet, Jason grinned as the alien pulled out some super sharp claws. 'That's it,' he thought to himself mischievously. 'Come a little closer . . .'

The alien roared and prepared to slash at Jason. Jason grinned even wider and prepared to dodge out of the way . . .

"Lightning Saber!"

Before either of them could react, Callum had slashed the alien from behind. The alien screamed and then exploded.

Jason stared at Callum, annoyed. "What did you do that for?"

"Why do you think I did that?" said Callum, demorphing. "You could've gotten hurt real bad."

"I was only having some fun with the alien," said Jason.

"Yeah, you've said exactly the same thing for the last FIVE monsters!" scolded Zoe. She and the others had walked up to Jason and demorphed too. "This whole Power Rangers stuff isn't just one big game you know! We're PROTECTING people here!"

"Yeah, Zoe's right," agreed Callum. "I mean, all you're doing is messing with the aliens instead of actually fighting them."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, you're becoming cockier than-"

Zoe flashed him a warning look which shut the yellow ranger up. "Sorry," he muttered.

"I think what the others are trying to say is that you're just not taking this Power Ranger business as seriously as you should be," said Olivia.

"Aw come on! You're taking this Power Ranger Business TOO seriously! I mean, look at all the presidents and policemen. They like to have fun too!" Jason laughed, ignoring the serious looks on his teammates' faces.

"Yeah but being Power Rangers is a million times for serious!" said Zoe. "We're protecting people all the time! We're protecting the world."

Jason snorted.

"Do you really think this is a laughing matter?" Zoe snapped.

"Sorry." Jason cleared his throat.

"Let's just go back to the lab," sighed Callum, running off, closely followed by Alex and Olivia. Zoe glared at Jason before the two of them ran off too. Nevertheless, the green ranger shrugged and ran after them.

* * *

"Master Paine?"

"What do you want now Ernestine? I am sick and tired of you tagging along! All you do is whine and waste my time!" he snarled.

Ernestine backed away a step before finally replying "I think I've found a way to get rid of the Power Rangers."

"And what are you going to do then? All of your plans have failed me so far!" said Master Paine.

"Not this one," chuckled Ernestine. "I've noticed that the majority of males in the world are into what they call 'video games.' I've been thinking . . . if we can somehow trap the three male Power Rangers into a video game and then destroy the females . . ."

Master Paine sat up in his throne. "The Sports Energy will be ours! Brilliant, Ernestine!"

Ernestine grinned. It wasn't every day her hard work was appreciated.

Suddenly Master Paine's face dropped. He sank back down into his throne. "But . . . the Rangers probably aren't into video games!"

Enertine chuckled again. "Master Paine, you'll never know . . ."

* * *

"JASON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Oh . . . hi Zoe," muttered Jason, not looking up from his video game.

"I asked you, what are you doing?!" Zoe yelled angrily.

Jason ignored her and continued with his game. "Yes . . . yes . . . yes . . . ah, no! I nearly had 'em!"

Zoe stormed up to him and stood in front of the TV screen,

"Hey! You're blocking my view!" cried Jason, shifting left and right, trying to get a good look at his beloved video game.

"You're supposed to be training with me," scolded Zoe.

"Oh . . . yeah . . . can't you do it with somebody else?" muttered Jason.

"Alex and Olivia are training against each other and there's no point in training against Callum because he'll only beat me- AGAIN!" Zoe complained.

Jason's eyes widened. "Ohhh, so you're afraid of getting beaten up by Callum, are you?" he grinned.

"DON'T you start too, Jason!" Zoe snapped. "I mean it! You've been sitting around like that since we got back! YOU NEED TO DO YOUR TRAINING!"

The green ranger sighed but paused the game and got up. When Zoe meant business, she meant business. "Fine. I'll go put my shoes on."

"Hurry up!"

"Okay, I will," said Jason calmly, heading out.

As soon as he was gone, Callum, Alex and Olivia headed into the chill-out room.

"So you finally got him to move off his butt," said Olivia.

Zoe groaned. "I just can't believe him. He didn't even bother to switch off the game properly."

Olivia picked up the game box and read it aloud: "'Dragon Slayer 3.' Contains strong violence." She shuddered. "Well no wonder he never takes fighting crime seriosuly."

"He's got 'Dragon Slayer 3? Awesome!" smiled Alex.

Everyone stared at him.

"What? It IS a cool game," said Alex.

"Are you for real?" snapped Zoe. "You've seen what a slacker Jason is. He needs to learn how to WORK!"

"Hey, take it easy on them. You need to learn how to relax," said Callum.

Zoe glared at him. "I'm perfectly relaxed, thank you very much! You should see me on ice!"

"Well you DO take this whole Power Ranger business a little too seriously. You've got to learn to loosen up a bit. My dad once told me that it's not about winning, it's about taking part and having fun," Callum explained.

Zoe just shrugged. "Whatever." She started fidgeting with the controls. "How do you turn this thing off?"

"The 'off' button's right there," said Callum, pointing.

"Oh yeah. Thanks," murmured Zoe.

She was about to press the 'off' button but before any of them could react, the TV and the controls began to glow violently and some sort of wind began to pull at the Rangers.

"What's happening?" shrieked Olivia.

"We're getting dragged in!" yelled Alex.

"Try and grab something!" shouted Callum.

But they couldn't. Either the items in the room were out of reach or not strong enough to support their body weight. And the TV dragged the four Rangers inside.

"THIS IS ALL JASON'S FAULT!" Zoe screamed as they disappeared inside the TV screen.

A few secconds later, Jason came in with his shoes on, ready to start the training fight. "Hey Zoe, I'm ready to-" He paused when he saw that there was no one there. The green ranger shrugged "Weird."

* * *

In a seemingly medieval town, a portal appeared out of nowhere and Callum, Zoe, Olivia and Alex flew out and crash-landed on the dirt.

"Ugh . . . what happened?" moaned Callum, rubbing his head.

The Rangers sat up and took a moment to take in their surroundings.

"Where are we?" gasped Olivia.

"Forget that! How do we get out!" yelled Zoe, jumping to her feet and whipping around only to see that the portal they had fallen out of had disappeared. "What are we gonna do know?"

Alex was taking a good look around him. "Guys . . ." he said hesitantly. "I think I know we are . . ."

"Well where are we then?" snapped Zoe.

The yellow ranger took a deep breath before finally announcing "We're inside Jason's video game!"

Callum, Zoe and Olivia stared at him.

"WHAT?" shrieked Zoe.

"Are you kidding?" said Callum.

Alex shook his head.

"Then what'll we do?" cried Olivia.

Callum thought for a moment. "I'm guessing . . . maybe we have to somehow beat the game. Then we should be able to get back!"

"Oh Callum, you make it sound so easy," sighed Alex.

"How come?" asked Callum, staring at him.

"There are like five levels we have to get through. And I'm stuck on level three."

Zoe groaned. "Well that's just perfect!" she said sarcastically.

All of a sudden, the town became filled with shrieks and screams from the peasants and they dropped their baskets of food or clothing and made a run for it.

"THE BLACK DRAGON IS COMING!" a woman screamed at the Rangers. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Did she just say 'Black Dragon?'" said Olivia.

"I think she did," said Alex. "And I think that's him up there!" he added pointing at the monster himself towering over the terrified citizens. Smoke curled out of it's nostrils and it's red eyes glared over the town, looking for a meal.

Alex turned to his teammates. "I think it's time for us to play along!"

"Agreed," Callum nodded as he and the others pulled out their Energy Morphers. "It's Morphin' Time! Ready?"

"Ready!" Zoe, Olivia and Alex chanted.

"Sports Energy, Suit Up!"

Obviously the morphing sequence caught the Black Dragon's attention and it swooped down over the Rangers who all dodged out of the way. The Black Dragon turned around again and exhaled flames from it's mouth.

"Ice Blade!"

The Blue Energy Ranger shielded off the flames with her sword, preventing them from doing any damage. The Black Dragon shot more flames at her again, this time a bit stronger. Again, Zoe shielded them off but stumbled backwards under the strength of the flames.

"How are we supposed to defeat it?" cried Olivia.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Callum. "The only think I was think of is blowing it up! But Jason's in charge of doing stuff like that!"

"How about we activate the MegaZord?" suggested Alex.

"Yeah, IF ONLY THE MEGAZORD COULD WALK WITHOUT LEGS!" shouted Zoe, ducking to avoid being snatched by the swooping dragon. "Am I the only non-slacker here? DO SOMETHING!"

"We've got your back!" Callum called at her as Olivia charged at the dragon who was swooping down for another shot.

"Pole Jumper!"

The Pink Energy Ranger used the pole to leap into the air and stuck it upwards into the Black Dragon's mouth, preventing it from closing it's mouth so it couldn't snap at anyone or exhale flames.

"Hock Hammer!"

The Yellow Energy Ranger ran up to the Black Dragon and struck it's head with his weapon, knocking it to the ground and it skidded across the ground.

"Lightning Saber!"

Just to be on the safe side, the Red Energy Ranger struck the dragon with his weapon.

"Um . . . Callum . . . what are you doing?" said Zoe, staring at him.

"You can never be too safe," he replied, slashing the dragon again. He struck the dragon one last time before it disappeared.

The Rangers stared at it, wondering what just happened. Nevertheless, they demorphed as an old woman who looked like she was a peasant ran up to them.

"You slayed the dragon," she gasped.

"It was nothing," said Callum, blushing a little.

The old woman was looking at them up and down. "You don't look like knights to me."

"We- well- it's . . . complicated," Alex stuttered. Olivia and Callum nodded, playing along. Obviously they were not convincing the old woman.

Zoe smacked Alex in the arm.

"What?" Alex stared at her.

"She's from a video game! She's not real! We can tell her the truth!" hissed Zoe. She cleared her throat and spoke in a tone that was so polite, it sounded fake. "No, we aren't exactly knights. We come from a completely different world altogether."

"Then what are you?" asked the woman.

Zoe put on the most pleasant smile she could manage. "We're Po-"

"Energy Warriors!" Alex suddenly interrupted. Zoe's face dropped and she glared at the yellow ranger but Alex ignored her.

"Energy Warriors?" the woman repeated.

"Ye- yeah," said Olivia hesitantly. "We're Energy Warriors all right!"

"Energy Warriors From the Future!" Callum joined in.

Zoe slapped her face with her palm and groaned in frustration. If she had to spend one more hour with her so-called "teammates", she would completely loose it.

* * *

"Dr. Sparks, have you seen the others?" asked Jason, heading into the lab. "I've checked all over the HQ and they're not there."

The scientist looked up from his experiment. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Zoe insisted that I do training with her and when I came back, she and the others were just gone!"

That caught Dr. Sparks' attention. He got up and ran over to the computer screen and pressed a few keys.

"It's a good thing that you found out now because it turns out that your teammates aren't the only ones! Thousands of other people have been reported missing around the world too!" explained the Dr. Sparks.

"I'll go check it out," said Jason, racing off.

A few moments later, Jason wandered around the city in search of any human or alien activity. It was very quiet. Jason groaned and kicked a can around. Behind him, he failed to notice Ernestine holding a silver ball. "Let's play a little game, shall we?" And she threw the ball into the air, an army of FlunkBots appearing out of it.

The snarling noises coming from the aliens caught Jason's attention and he immediately began to fight. He jumped on top of a car and two FlunkBots jumped onto it on either side of him. Seeing that they were about to attack him from each sides, Jason performed a three backflips to avoid getting punched before leaping up and sticking out his legs to kick the two FlunkBots in the chest, knocking them over. He then front-flipped off the car to pummel his feet into a third FlunkBot before running over to a wall, flipping off it and knocking out the final few FlunkBots.

Over in her hiding place, Ernestine grumbled and retreated.

* * *

"I have never heard of Energy Warriors from the future," said the old woman. "I've heard of Dragon Slayers but never in all my days would I have heard of Energy Warriors."

"We're different," said Zoe before whispering in Callum's ear "Why can't we just tell her the truth?"

"We can't trust her. We don't know her well enough," Callum replied.

Zoe made a grunting noise and rested her head on her hand, obviously fed up. 'Why are my teammates so stupid?' she thought to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a crashing noise and the sound of panic filled the air. The Rangers looked up and saw a seccond dragon. This one was red with golden eyes and a golden horn on it's head and looked much more aggressive than the last dragon.

"Okay . . . who has plans for this one?" said Olivia, gulping.

"I know this one! You have to cut off it's horn!" said Alex.

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" said Zoe.

Callum shook his head. "I'm not sure. But we're definetaly going have to work as a team. Let's Ranger up!"

The teens pulled out their Energy Morphers and morphed up quickly. The dragon let out a roar and swooped down over them. The Sport Energy Rangers ducked, only just avoiding his claws.

"We've got to find a way to get on top of his head so we can cut off his horn!" exlaimed Olivia.

"It's all about timing," said Callum calmly. He was waiting for the dragon to swoop down again.

The dragon was flying in circles, waiting for the moment to dive down at the Rangers again. It struck electricity from it's horn and the Rangers dived out of the way. The dragon then swooped down at them, about to make a grab for the nearest citizen when the Red Energy Ranger raced up and grabbed it's tail. The dragon roared and waved it's tail around but Callum held on tight and flipped over onto the dragon's back. The dragon roared again and flipped around but Callum clung onto the scaly skin like a spider and climbed up towards the dragon's head.

"Lightning Saber!"

The Red Energy Ranger struck at the dragon's horn but both the horn and Callum's weapon were made of electricity and the Lighting Saber didn't make a dent.

Seeing this, the Blue Energy Ranger ran up under the dragon and pulled out her Ice Blade sword. "Callum! Catch!" she called up and threw her sword upwards for Callum to grab. The dragon didn't stand a chance now and Callum successfully cut his horn off. This caused the dragon to screech in pain before it's golden eyes blackened, it stopped flying and crash-landed on the ground with Callum on top of it.

The other Rangers ran up to him.

"You okay?" asked Zoe.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he panted before turning to Alex. "That's the seccond dragon. But you said that you're stuck on the third one. What makes him so hard?"

"You have create something to blast into it's heart. But it takes you ages. A you can only make so much . . . whatever you have to make. I haven't completed that part yet," explained Alex.

"It doesn't matter about that," said Zoe. "Where can we find the dragon?"

As if on queue, a third dragon appeared out of nowhere. This one was a bronze colour with green eyes and a green area on it's chest.

'Me and my big mouth!' Zoe thought to herself.

"That looks like where we have to blast," said Callum, pointing at the green area on the dragon's chest.

"Well then what are we waiting for? LET'S CREATE THAT THINGY WE HAVE TO BLAST IT WITH!" yelled Zoe.

"I'm trying to think!" snapped Alex. But the only thing that he could think of was was- "Racket Blaster . . ."

* * *

"Any luck?" said Jason, rushing into the lab.

"I think so," said Dr. Sparks, peering at the computer screen closely. "This may sound ridiculous but your teammates are INSIDE the television. I have no idea how they got there. Some sort of negatively charged energy power?"

Jason cocked his head. "Now that I think of it . . . I'm pretty sure that that my video game was turned off when they disappeared."

He ran into the chill-out room, closely followed by Dr. Sparks and turned on the TV.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Jason exclaimed when he saw that his teammates had been trapped inside his own video game all along. He quickly poked the TV screen with his finger but the screen shocked his fingertip with electricity. "I bet I could get in there," he said "but the TV screen would only force me out."

"I thought so," said Dr. Sparks. "I have an idea. Follow me."

Jason followed the scientist into some sort of garage where there were five large shapes covered in blankets. Dr. Sparks whipped off one of the blankets and Jason's eyes opened wide in excitement when he saw what was in front of them.

"I knew you'd like it," Dr. Sparks smiled.

For once, Jason was speechless.

"What are you waiting for? It's time for you to join in the fun," the scientist grinned.

* * *

"Don't move, Livvy! Give me a chance to strike him!" yelled Alex.

The dragon had snatched the Pink Energy Ranger and was using her like a shield, squeezing her close to the green area on it's chest so the others couldn't strike it.

"ANY DAY NOW!" Olivia shrieked.

"I'm coming! Hock Hammer!"

The Yellow Energy Ranger ran up to the draggon and slammer the hammer on the dragon's foot. The dragon roared in pain and dropped Olivia who used her Pole Jumper to land more softly.

"Okay, who else has got plans? Because our attacks are CLEARLY not working!" said Callum.

"Don't be so negative! I'm going in!" shouted Zoe, charging at the dragon, ignoring Callum's orders for her not to do this.

"Ice Blade!"

The Blue Energy Ranger attempted to slash the dragon with her sword but the Dragon opened it's mouth and shot a green beam out of it's mouth. The beam exploded in front of Zoe and she was sent flying backwards and crashing into a fruit stand.

"Okay . . ." she gasped as she climbed out. "Maybe he is too strong."

"Then what do we do? We're cornered!" said Olivia.

She was right. The Rangers were stuck between a wall the the monsterous dragon. The dragon snarled and opened it's mouth, ready to strike . . .

"Yep, this is definetaly all Jason's fault," Zoe muttered quietly.

Suddenly the dragon let out a roar of pain as something exploded from behind it. It bent over and the Rangers saw something gliding over it's back. It looked . . . the Green Energy Ranger? And he was riding a motorcycle!

"Jason!" beamed Olivia.

"Pefect timing," grinned Alex.

Callum nodded happily. "Good to see you."

Zoe said nothing but breathed a sigh of relief.

"Cool motorcycle!" said Callum, walking up to admire the green vehicle. "Where did you get it?"

"Dr. Sparks has a stack of 'em in the garage," said Jason cooly.

"We all have motorcycles?" said Alex, an excited tone in his voice.

"Yup. Here they come now!" said Jason, pointing.

The Callum, Zoe, Olivia and Alex looked up and sure enough, there were four more motorcycles waiting for them behind the dragon, all of their colours.

"Awesome!" laughed Callum, jumping up on the red motorcycle.

"This is actually pretty cool," smiled Zoe, boarding the blue one.

"I could get used to performing stunts on this," said Olivia, sitting down in her pink motorcycle.

"Now let's beat this game!" cheered Alex, all ready to roll on his yellow motorcycle.

"Energy Cycles GO!" shouted Callum and immediately the five motorcycles began to drive forwards with the cheering Rangers on top of them. As the dragon came too and stood up, it saw the motorcycles racing around it. It roared aggressively and tried to grab the Rangers around it but the motorcycles were too speedy. The dragon spun around, trying to keep track of the motorcycles, making it dizzy.

"Energy Ring Strike!" the Rangers chanted and the energy from the motorcycles began to connect together, forming a large ring than spun around the dragon and began to rise up around the green area in it's chest. The Rangers shot beams from their motorbikes which exploded into the dragon and made it roar in pain and frustration.

"Racket Blaster!" Jason hollered and he struck the bullets into the green area in it's chest. The dragon let out a roar that shook the tiny town before it's eyes blackened and it collapsed and disappeared.

Meanwhile below it, the Rangers landed their motorcycles and jumped off.

"How did you know we were inside the game?" said Callum.

"Because I'm smart like that," smirked Jason.

Zoe snorted.

"I'm guessing that there should be another dragon coming soon?" said Alex.

Jason waited for a seccond before calmly saying "Yup. He should be here right about . . . now!"

The town was filled with the loudest roar ever and a gigantic golden dragon appeared out of nowhere. It's blue eyes glared over the town and drool poured from it's mouth.

"Ew!" squealed Olivia. "It's drooling all over the place!"

"It doesn't matter about that," said Callum. He turned to look at Jason. "How do we defeat this one?"

"You just have to keep attacking it till it's health level drops," said Jason, calmly.

"Alright," grinned Callum. "Let's see it try pick on someone it's own size!"

The Rangers all pulled out their Energy Morphers. "Zord Energy Unleash!"

The dragon cocked it's head in confusion as five different attackers approached it. Nevertheless, it let out a roar and swiped at the Zords with it's claws.

"Guys, this one looks really aggressive!" Olivia pointed out.

"Well then let's give it a taste of it's own medicine!" said Zoe. And with that, the Blade Skater glided towards the dragon and slashed at it with the blades around her arms. The dragon was taken aback by this attack but not much and it began to growl.

"I've got this," said Alex. The Fisticuff Knight stomped up to the growling dragon and punched it in the stomach, knocking it onto it's back and causing it to skid backwards. Again, it took the dragon by the surprise but not much and the attack agrovated it.

"Check this out!" said Olivia. The Tumble Glider leapt into the air and tumbled so much and so fast that she became almost like a giant pink ball and she smacked into the dragon's face. That affected it a good bit and it stumbled backwards.

"I'm gonna leave you in a spin!" said the Overspin Striker. He began to spin like a tornado and spun up to the dragon, striking it with his fists. The dragon screeched and tried to smack Jason away but he was too speedy.

"I'm going in!" said Callum. The Bullet Dasher began to speed back and forth, striking the dragon as he did so. By now the dragon was completely dazed but still standing strong.

"It's time for the big conclusion!" announced Jason.

His teammates nodded in agreement before they chanted in unison: "Sports Energy of the Zords, Unite!"

The dragon stared in horror as the Overspin Striker, the Fisticuff Knight, the Tumble Glider, the Blade Skater and the Bullet Dasher detatched certain body parts to form an even bigger warrior and the remaining parts of the Zords turned into the Rangers who all jumped inside the MegaZord and into their seats.

**"Sports Energy MegaZord!"**

"Let's try out these: Combat Boxers!" shouted Jason.

The MegaZord stretched out it's arms and a pair of giant boxing gloves appeared in it's hands. It stomped up to the dragon and began to form a series of speed punches at the now seemingly helpless dragon. It stumbled back again.

Suddenly the dragon roared and sank it's teeth into one of the MegeZord's hands and began to shake it back and forth, jerking the Rangers around violently in the cockpit.

"JASON! You never told us THIS would happen!" shrieked Zoe angrily.

"Well what would you expect? A game isn't a game without a twist!" the Green Energy Ranger replied.

"Then what do we do?" shouted Alex.

"I've got an idea," said Callum. "Wok Club!" And a giant golf club appeared in the MegaZord's free hand and it whacked the dragon's head, making the dragon let go. Next thing, a giant golf ball appeared in front of the MegaZord. The MegaZord whacked the ball with the Wok Club and it slammed into the dragon's mouth.

"Hole In One!" cheered Jason.

"Thanks," smiled Callum. "Now let's finish this game!"

"Mega Energy Blaster!" the Rangers chanted in unison and the giant laser gun appeared in the MegaZord's hands and the MegaZord aimed the blaster at the dragon.

"FIRE!" yelled Jason and the Energy Blaster charged up the five energy beams before firing them at the dragon. The dragon screeced as the beams pummelled into it's stomach. Sparks came shooting out of it and it stumbled backwards before finally letting out a moaning sound and collapsing where it disappeared into nothing.

"Game Over," grinned Jason.

Alex stared at him. "I thought there were five levels?"

"Guess again," the Green Energy Ranger smirked.

"I'm just glad it's over," Olivia sighed happily.

"Yeah, I'm relieved and all that but HOW TO WE GET BACK TO HQ?" yelled Zoe.

As if on queue, a blinding flash suddenly filled the Ranger's eyes and they appeared in Dr. Sparks' lab where the scientist was waiting for them.

"Power Down," the Rangers said in unison, demorphing.

"So do you know if it's safe to use technology again?" said Jason to Dr. Sparks.

"As a matter of fact, it is!" exclaimed the scientist, surprised but happy. "It seems that when you defeated the last dragon, you destroyed the negative energy! So now everyone can play video games happy and safe!"

"Everyone?" Callum had a mischievous grin on his face.

* * *

"You have failed me yet again," groaned Master Paine, obviously not surprised.

"I'm sorry," Ernestine whispered.

"Sorry is not good enough!" snapped Master Paine, sitting up. "For the last week you have been nothing but useless! You leave me no choice!"

Ernestine cringed. "You're not going to destroy me, are you?" she squeaked.

"No I'm not. I'm going to do something quite different," snarled Master Paine, an evil grin on his face . . .

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jason stared at Callum, Zoe, Olivia and Alex. Callum and Zoe were playing some sort of game while Olivia and Alex were cheering them on.

"We're playing Wii Sports Resort," said Callum, waving his Wii Remote around like a crazy person.

Jason's jaw dropped. "But I thought we were meant to be training?" he said to Zoe.

"Well we're not," said Zoe, her eyes glued to the screen. "I'm playing Alex afterwards."

"Really?" Callum smirked.

Zoe glared at him competitively. "Yeah! Because I'm so going to beat you!"

"Oh really?" Callum's smirk grew even wider. He thrust down his remote and Zoe's character toppled into the water.

Zoe's eyes widened in horror. "I wasn't ready!" she protested.

"Well I still win! Two rounds in a row! I'm playing Alex next!" beamed Callum.

Zoe glared at him. "I hate you, you know that?"

And then she swung her remote around, making it purposely smack Callum in the face. The red ranger stumbled backwards into the couch.

"That's enough video games for one day. I'm going training," said Zoe, thrusting the remote into Alex before storming out of the chill-out room.

The other Rangers smirked.

"Sore looser," laughed Jason.


	7. Amazon Part 1

**Chapter 6**

**Amazon Part 1**

"NO!" the Red Energy Ranger cried.

He tried to strike the girl again with his Lightning Saber. But she was just too skillfull and too strong and struck him in the stomach with some sort of power from her chest. The pain was unlike anything he'd ever felt. In front of him, he could see his teammates, demorphed and passed out and screamed desperately. Even more ahead, he could see some sort of monstorous human holding a helpless Dr. Sparks in his arms.

"Now," the creature laughed evily "the Sports Energy will be MINE! MINE! And I will be unstopable!"

The girl walked up to the Red Energy Ranger and stuck out her hand, ready to drain his energy away and he screamed again . . .

"Callum! Wake up!"

He felt a sharp pain sting into his cheek and didn't need to look up to see who it was who had slapped him.

"Oh . . . hi Zoe," he moaned, opening his eyes and rubbing his cheek.

Zoe had abandoned her beloved training to see what the problem was. There was a concerned look on her face. Callum stared at her in surprise. He never thought that it would be ZOE who'd be the one to check on him when he'd freaked out during his afternoon nap.

"You were screaming," she said. "Have you been having more nightmares?"

Callum nodded. "It's been happening for a while now. Every time I fall asleep."

"I'll go get Dr. Sparks," said Zoe quickly.

"No, you don't have to do that. I'm fine," Callum protested.

"I think I should," said Zoe and her face immediately turned from concerned to determined.

Callum sighed and lay back down on the couch. "Fine. Bring him in then."

Zoe smiled weakly and ran off. A little while later, Dr. Sparks came in, looking just as concerned as Zoe.

"These nightmares have been happening for quite a while now, haven't they?" he said.

The red ranger nodded.

Dr. Sparks nodded too. "So tell me Callum, what types of nightmares have you been having?"

Callum groaned. "I'm not sure . . ."

"I need to know. It'll help me find answers."

"Answers? What do you mean?"

"There must be a reason why you're having these nightmares though. After all, you are the leader of the Power Rangers. Nightmares always have meaning behind them," said Dr. Sparks.

Callum hesitated for a moment before finally explaining: "Most of them involve . . . this girl . . ."

Dr. Sparks was writing something in a notepad. "Go on . . ."

"Anyway . . . I keep on dreaming that she beats us in every battle . . . and that she always steals the Sports Energy and uses it for herself . . . it's just scary, you know?"

"I see . . ." said Dr. Sparks. "Callum, I think you have a fear of being powerless. Am I right?"

"Sort of." Callum looked down at his feet.

The scientist stood up, writing more things in his notepad. "That's all I need to know. Just don't think about it for now. It'll only affect you in battle."

With that, he turned around and walked out of the chill-out room.

* * *

"Oh Master Paine . . . Please have mercy!" Ernestine squeaked, backing away.

The creature growled and approached her menacingly. "I warned you . . . now I am going to do something that will either satisfy me or fill me with regret."

Ernestine whimpered but found herself pinned between a wall and Master Paine. She was cornered.

Master Paine growled again. "Do not make me sorry."

With that he grabbed Ernestine by the heart, draining her energy power away from her. Ernestine screamed as she felt her body weaken, her legs no longer able to support her. She collapsed, clutching the area where Master Paine had grabbed her. Master Paine stood there smugly and Ernestine watched as he gathered her energy power together. Then he did something she never thought he'd do: he blasted some of HIS own dark energy power into hers before thrusting the entire ball of energy back into her heart. Ernestine let out a yelp as she felt her heart sting before the dark evil energy took over her entire body. She managed to climbe back onto her feet.

"How do you feel," snarled Master Paine.

Ernestine hesitated for a few secconds. She took a few deep breaths before an evil grin finally spread across her face. "Wonderful," she chuckled as she realised that she had new powers, not just the ability to create new creatures.

* * *

"Rangers! I need you in the lab immediately!" called Dr. Sparks. "It's urgent!" he added as the teens raced into the lab.

"What is it?" said Zoe, noticing how focused the scientist was on the computer.

Dr. Sparks looked as if he were unable to believe his own eyes. "I'm picking up crazy energy signals on my computer, all negatively charged! I've never seen anything like it!" he exclaimed.

"Let's see," said Alex and the Rangers walked up to take a look. Sure enough there were energy signals appearing and disappearing all over the screen. Most signals almost seemed to explode every now and again.

"What do you think it is?" asked Olivia.

Dr. Spaks thought for a moment before replying "I think Master Paine may have something to do with this. But I'm not a hundred per cent sure yet. I'd like you to check it out and tell me what you see. I've charged your morphers with teleportation energy so if things get really bad, I'll be able to transport you back here."

Zoe, Olivia, Alex and Jason nodded and raced off. Callum stayed where he was.

"Dr. Sparks?"

"Yes, Callum?"

"Do you think that the nightmares I'm having might have something to do with this?"

The scientist sighed. "To be honest . . . I'm not too sure. You're going have to find that out for yourself."

Callum sighed too but raced off to catch up with his teammates.

"You alright?" asked Zoe when he had caught up on them.

The red ranger nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The teens walked on in silence. Olivia, Alex and Jason didn't even say anything to tease Zoe for being concerned about Callum. They were all feeling pretty worried about him right now.

* * *

Some time later, the teens had reached the town square. This was where the most energy activity had been going on and the Rangers had decided that it would be a good idea to search first.

"Hey, check this out!" Olivia called after a short time of investigating. She was kneeling over and examining what seemed to be a pothole in the ground filled with hot ash. Steam was rising out and some parts of the ash were glowing red as if it were on fire.

"What is it?" asked Jason as Olivia reached out to touch the ash.

"Don't touch it!" shouted Alex quickly. "It could burn you."

"I agree. We don't know what exactly that stuff is. We ought to be careful," said Callum.

The Rangers peered at the ash more closely, wondering whether to call Dr. Sparks or to just leave it alone. Zoe opened her mouth and was about to suggest an idea when the ash suddenly started really steaming up and forming red smoke. The Rangers jumped out of the way as the smoke rose to form a shape. When it eventually cleared away, a young girl was standing in it's place. She was about twenty with greyish-white skin, long golden hair that was tied into a tight plait and red snake-like eyes. She was wearing a black and red catsuit that had some sort of jewel in the centre that was glowing violently as if it were containing some sort of energy power.

One thing that the Rangers noticed was the fact that she was very pretty and looked as delicate as a Chinese vase, one touch could shatter her. But the thing that really caught Callum's attention was that she looked almost exactly like the girl from his nightmares . . .

"Who are you?" Zoe snapped eventually.

The girl just stood there.

"I said who are you?" Zoe demanded.

The delicate-looking girl chuckled. "My name is Ernestine, a warrior sent from Master Paine to claim your Sports Energy Power and use it for our own deeds. I will not hurt you if you give me the energy power . . . but if you refuse then Master Paine will make your lives a misery for as long as you live."

Callum hesitated. "Ernestine . . . we don't want to hurt you . . . but we can't let you use the Sports Energy Power for evil."

"I knew you'd refuse," Ernestine growled. "Stubborn little Power Rangers, aren't you?"

"Can't we just talk about this?" Callum gulped as Ernestine approached them menacingly.

Ernestine let out a roar and charged at the Rangers, front flipping into them. Alex, Olivia and Zoe dodged quickly while Callum and Jason ran at her and tried to attack her from each side but she performed a split jump, kicking them away. Alex and Olivia both tried to perform a similar attack method. Ernestine went to kick Olivia in the stomach and Olivia grabbed her ankle and held on tight, falling into Ernestine's trap. She swung her leg around, causing Olivia to crash into Alex, knocking the siblings over.

Zoe charged at Ernestine and threw some combat punches at her. But Ernestine blocked them off as if she knew exactly where Zoe was trying to throw them before grabbing her arm and squeezing hard. Zoe winced at the sudden use of strength Ernestine used and she threw Zoe flying on top of the others.

"Okay, negotiation clearly isn't working," panted Callum. "Time for Plan B: It's Morhpin' Time!"

The teens stood in their positions and pulled out their Energy Morphers.

"Ready?" Callum hoped his teammates didn't notice the shakiness in his voice.

"Ready!" A wave of relief washed over him as they replied with no hesitation.

"Sports Energy, Suit Up!"

"You really think that a costume change is really going to defeat me?" laughed Ernestine as the Energy Rangers stood their ground, ready to fight. "I've got a little touch to my outfit as well!"

And she smacked her fist into the jewel in her catsuit. The jewel glowed violently and the red lining of her catsuit began to shine bright as the energy spread across her. A black helmet appeared on her head, covering her head completely.

"Behold the Amazon Ranger!"

"What?!" cried Callum, staring at her. "That's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible when you have dark energy in you," snarled Ernestine. "Now let me show you what I can do!"

"Not a chance!" yelled the Red Energy Ranger as he and the others charged at her. Again, almost exactly like last time, she managed to knock them onto their backs as they attempted to attack her.

"This is getting annoying!" Zoe groaned loudly and jumped back to her feet.

"Ice Blade!"

The Blue Energy Ranger charged at Ernestine with her sword. But Ernestine backflipped out of the way gracefully but speedily. Using her feet, she knocked Zoe's sword out of her hand before grabbing it and striking Zoe with her own weapon. Zoe shrieked and tumbled backwards.

"Pole Jumper!"

The Pink Energy Ranger was about to use her pole to launch into the air but Ernestine saw it coming and grabbed it and twisted it around in Olivia's hands. Olivia let out a scream as she was flipped around with her pole and realised that she'd have to let go to avoid having her arms twisted off. Doing this gave Ernestine the chance to power kick her in the stomach and send her flying backwards and tumbling onto the ground.

"Livvy!" Alex cried before whipping round to face Ernestine.

"Hock Hammer!"

He used his weapon to smack the ground and hopefully knock Ernestine onto her back. But once again, the Amazon Ranger was expecting it and leapt into the air, flying at the Yellow Energy Ranger. Alex tried to back away but Ernestine was too speedy and threw speed punches at him, knocking him over next to the girls.

"Racket Blaster!"

The Green Energy Ranger tried to strike Ernestine with bullets but she ran through the explosions and up to Jason who tried to dodge but was too late; she grabbed his arm and squeezed it hard before thrusting him over to the other Rangers.

Callum watched on in horror. On one hand he didn't want to fight Ernestine. But he didn't want his teammates to get hurt either. And he certainly didn't want Ernestine to steal the Sports Energy Power from them!

"Lightning Saber!"

The Red Energy Ranger ran at Ernestine, trying to figure out the safest attack method he could think of. He tried to slash the Amazon Ranger with his weapon but she whipped around and grabbed the Lighting Saber, not bothered by it's electric feel. She yanked it so she and Callum were almost nose-to-nose.

"I will give you one last chance," she hissed. "Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Ernestine, I already told you, I don't want to hurt you!" exclaimed Callum. "Why are you even doing this?"

She responded by growling and swinging him around, sending him tumbling into his teammates.

"I warned you!" Ernestine shouted. "Now you lot will suffer!" She stood very straight and the jewel on her catsuit began to glow hard. The Energy Rangers jumped to their feet and were about to charge at her when a beam shot out of the jewel and surrounded the Rangers. Pain stung it's way into their bodies and they collapsed onto their knees, clutching themselves.

"Now . . . give me the Sports Energy Power!" ordered Ernestine.

"You can't do this!" cried Callum, trying to get up but the pain was too much.

Ernestine growled. "Fine." She jerked out her hands hard and the Rangers found themselves being knocked backwards by some sudden force, almost like a hurricane or anexplosion but there was no wind and no smoke, just energy. They all crashed into a wall.

"Master Paine will have to deal with you," Ernestine sneered, approaching them.

"She's too strong!" said Callum, pulling out into his Red Energy Morpher. "Dr. Sparks, now would be a really good time to use that teleportation energy!" he shouted into it.

"Right! I'm sending you back!"

Ernestine chuckled and was just about to strike the Rangers when they all suddenly disappeared in front of her.

* * *

In Dr. Sparks lab, the Rangers reappeared helmetless in front of the computer.

"That was too close," gasped Olivia.

"Who was that girl?" asked Callum.

"I knew you'd ask that," said Dr. Sparks. "Her name is Ernestine and she's Master Paine's faithful servant and warrior. Always trying to please him without success."

"How can we defeat her?" said Zoe.

Dr. Sparks shook his head. "I don't know. But it's going have to take a lot more energy than you already have."

"More?!" Callum stared at him.

The scientist sighed. "I'm afraid so. You're going have to somehow take control of the situation. I have no idea how."

"Well if we need more energy than we have," said Callum "then we'll stop at nothing to find it and defeat Ernestine and Master Paine with it."

**To Be Continued . . .**


	8. Amazon Part 2

**Chapter 7**

**Amazon Part 2**

Ernestine shuddered as she approached Master Paine. 'I've failed him yet again and now I'm going to pay for it,' she thought to herself miserably. Nevertheless, she mustered up all her courage and stepped up to him. "I'm back."

"So you are," he replied, turning around.

"Master Paine, I'm sorry for-"

"Don't waste our time. It's pointless," said Master Paine.

Ernestine shuddered, preparing herself for the punishment. This was it now . . .

"I knew that would happen."

She nodded quickly, looking down at her feet. What was taking him so long to destroy her? The sooner he got it done, the sooner the pain would be over with.

"You must go back and fight them again," ordered Master Paine.

Ernestine looked up at her master. He was obviously planning something.

"Aren't you going to-"

"No," he interrupted. "Don't realise?"

"Realise what?" Ernestine stared at him, obviously confused.

"It's Gavin! The scientist! Their mentor!" snapped Master Paine. "I should have known that he was keeping a watchful eye on them. Which is why I am sending you back. I'll take care of the scientist myself."

Ernestine's eyes widened in disbelief. "You're giving me a seccond chance! But . . . how are you going to find the scientist?"

Paine groaned. "You stupid girl! You really think I'd forget where his lair is? After all I have served time as one of his warriors!"

"OH!" she exclaimed, finally understanding. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Do what you can. I'll be ready for them," said Master Paine, chuckling evily.

* * *

Callum looked down, fingering around with his helmet, feeling pretty helpless. Should he tell the others now or wait until the time was right?

Behind his back, the others watched him with pity.

"I feel really bad for him," sighed Olivia.

Alex nodded in agreement. "Yeah, this is a tough time for him, seeing that he's the leader and all."

"Should we give him some space?" suggested Jason.

"Yeah, we should," agreed Olivia.

The three of them turned around and headed off but Zoe stayed where she was. Like the others, she felt terrible for Callum but couldn't help wondering what was bothering him. She was debating herself whether to ask the red ranger what was wrong or not to.

Zoe quickly decided not to ask him what the matter was because the last two things she wanted to do at a time like this was upset Callum even more and also ruin her tough-girl image. Trying not to overthink things, Zoe quickly turned her back on Callum and paced out of the room.

It wasn't long until the familiar sound of the alarm filled the lair and the Rangers ran into the lab to see what the problem was.

"It's Ernestine. She's back," said Dr. Sparks. "You should take the Energy Cycles. Like last time, I'll send you back if things get really bad."

The Rangers nodded and put on their helmets, ready to go, including Callum who just wanted to get it over and done with. Dr. Sparks watched them leave before turning around to look at the computer screen. For some reason he couldn't help feeling that he was being watched . . .

* * *

"Energy Cycles GO!" Zoe shouted as she and the others jumped on top of the motorbikes, Callum lagging behind. They raced off, in persuit of the Amazon Ranger.

"According to Dr. Sparks, Ernestine should be a few kilometres away. The drive shouldn't take too long," Zoe called back to her teammates. "Callum, speed up!" she added as she caught him about a metre behind.

'Shouldn't he be _leading_ us?' the blue ranger thought to herself, beginning to wonder why she was concerned about him in the first place. 'Oh yeah, he's Mr. Big Leader. Obviously he's going to have all the exciting moments. See if I care. If he wants to be a loner, then let him be a loner. But he's going have to stop lagging behind and step up as a leader if he wants to lead us to victory! Otherwise I will smack him in the face and take control of this team in a heartbeat,' she decided.

A little while later, the Energy Cycles drove up to Ernestine who was waiting for them, helmet and all.

"I've been expecting you," she chuckled. "Now let's finish what we started!"

The Amazon Ranger charged at the Rangers in their Energy Cycles.

"Wait for it . . ." Zoe coaxed the others. "Wait for it . . ."

The Amazon was only a few paces away.

"NOW!" ordered Zoe and she and the others immediately charged up their Energy Cycles and began to race them around Ernestine. "Activating the Energy Ring Strike," Zoe muttered as the energy from the motorcycles began to connect, forming a large ring, surrounding Ernestine. The Amazon Ranger stood in the centre of the ring and Callum couldn't help noticing that she looked a little too calm . . .

"Ice Blade!" shouted the Blue Energy Ranger, ready to slash Ernestine with her sword.

"WAIT!" yelled Callum.

But it was too late. Ernestine jerked out her arms and the Rangers found themselves being blown away and off their motorcycles. They all toppled backwards in different directions, completely seperated.

Ernestine chuckled. "Now, who's first?"

The Rangers looked up in horror. What was she on about?

* * *

Dr. Sparks was getting ready to teleport the Rangers back to the lab. Yes, Ernestine was examining the Rangers closely, ready to make her choice . . .

His finger hovered over the button, ready to press it . . .

"Hello, Gavin."

He whipped around to see Master Paine standing in front of him, grinning in the most horrible way.

"Oh, silly me. I forgot, you prefer to be called by Dr. Sparks."

"How did you get in? I had my best security on guard!" the scientist cried.

Master Paine chuckled. "What a silly little scientist you are. You really think I'd forget your ways that quickly?" He stomped up in front of Dr. Sparks who found himself in quite a helpless position. "Now tell me how to get the Sports Energy Power! Or else . . ."

He glanced at the screen where Ernestine was heading in Zoe's direction.

"My Rangers will never let you steal the Sports Energy Power under any circumstances!" shouted Dr. Sparks. "And neither will I!"

"Very well. Seeing that you're just as useless as you were in the olden days, I'm just going have to destroy you." And with that, Master Paine made a grab for Dr. Sparks who dodged his hand before diving through his legs.

"You really think I haven't learnt anything over my past experiences?" Master Paine demanded, beginning to let his temper go. "Check THIS out!" He stretched out his hands and began to concentrate really hard on activating a power. Seeing this, Dr. Sparks quickly reached out and grabbed the first thing that came to him: a glass jar containing acidic liquid. He ran up to Paine and was about to smash it over his head when he felt it.

That horific pain.

It was almost as if somebody had grabbed his brain and was twisting it around and around and still twisting it even if it seemed it couldn't be twisted any more . . . Dr. Sparks grabbed his head and screamed as the pain grew worse . . . he collapsed to his knees, Master Paine still going at him . . . And Dr. Sparks fell unconcious.

"Oh dear," chuckled Master Paine, picking up the unconcious doctor in his huge hands. "I think we both got a bit carried away there . . ." And he disappeared, taking Dr. Sparks with him.

* * *

"Don't worry. The pain won't last long," said Ernestine, approaching Zoe, ready to strike.

"Probably because I'm not letting you make me suffer any!" the Blue Energy Ranger snapped. She jumped to her feet and pulled out her Ice Blade. "Bring it on!" The two girls started fighting against each other.

"Let's help her!" said Jason and he, Olivia and Alex leapt up and ran up to Ernestine to join the fight.

Callum just stayed where he was, watching on weakly as Ernestine and the Rangers fought. He couldn't understand why he was being so useless . Why didn't he want to fight? Was it because of his nightmares? Was it because he was so underconfident? Was it because he had this weird feeling inside him, that he couldn't help feeling that there was something wrong? His Red Energy Morpher didn't seem to have as much energy in it as last time . . .

He heard shrieks coming from his teammates and looked up to see Ernestine, blasting his teammates with bullet-like beams from her fingertips. The beams struck each Ranger several times, sending them flying backwards. While they were stunned, the Amazon Ranger stepped forwards and activated a power which caused a screeching noise to fill the Ranger's ears. It was like a siren only it was much more shrill and much more painful. Zoe, Olivia, Alex and Olivia tried to cover their ears but it was pointless.

Callum suddenly realised that if he didn't act fast, his teammates would suffer.

"Lightning Saber!"

The Red Energy Ranger got up and charged at Ernestine who unfortunately saw it coming and whipped around before striking him with electricity that surrounded his entire body. Pain stung his arms and legs and he collapsed down, unable to move. The pain was so bad, it caused him to demorph.

"Callum!" Zoe cried, resisting the urge to scream "Why are you so useless?" Even if she was going to scream that, Ernestine pretty much said it for her.

"You're a pathetic little 'Power Ranger'. No energy and no courage whatsoever," the Amazon Ranger spat. "There's no point in taking you away. It'll waste good power."

She turned to face the remaining four Rangers. "You're coming with me."

And with that she disappeared, taking Zoe, Olivia, Alex and Jason with her!

Callum immediately pulled out his Red Energy Morpher, wondering why Dr. Sparks hadn't transported them back. "Dr. Sparks, come in!"

No reply.

"Dr. Sparks?"

Silence.

He jumped to his feet and began to run at full speed, not stopping until he reached the lab. Only then did he see the chaos that had been caused.

There was no Dr. Sparks but the lab was ruined. There were notes, broken glass and liquid everywhere. And the computer screen had been smashed.

Callum clutched his head with his hands and muttered "Oh no . . ."

**To Be Continued . . . Again**

**Ideas for this are more then welcome! A new Ranger? A new Zord? New Power? FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST IDEAS!**


	9. Amazon Part 3

**Thank you so much for the wonderful ideas! They've been really helpful!**

**Now let's get this Amazon thing over and done with, shall we?**

**Chapter 8**

**Amazon Part 3**

Callum stared at the broken computer screen, absolutely devestated. What was he supposed to do now? Dr. Sparks and his friends were gone. And Master Paine was going to drain away his teammates' energy and use it to rule the world.

It was all too real.

Just like his nightmares.

He clenched his fists angrily and glared down at himself. He knew right from the start that he wasn't meant to be the Red Ranger. He could feel it in his bones. He just didn't have the strength or confidence to take such a high role.

Callum sighed. "What can I do? I'm useless," he murmured to himself.

"No you're not."

The red ranger jumped, not sure whether the voice was real or whether it was his imagination. Nevertheless he spoke up "How can I resue Dr. Sparks and the others? I have no energy power." He sighed again. "Even if I do try to rescue them, then I'll still loose to Ernestine and Master Paine. Just like in my nightmares."

"Yes, but they're just nightmares. That doesn't necessarily mean that you're going to loose to Master Paine."

"Who are you?" Callum called out.

"For now I'm not important. I only appear when you need me most. The thing that matters most that you find your teammates and retrieve their energy. Your energy. I know that you're not too confident about your mission. Therefore I'll give you a gift: a new energy power. Only use it when the time is right. You can only use it so many times. Your teammates will also gain new energy power as the journey goes on. Farewell . . . for now."

"But what is this new energy power? How can I use it?"

"When the time is right."

"But how do I know when the time is right?" Callum cried out.

No reply.

'Who was that anyway?' Callum thought to himself. 'Was it my imagination? That voice definetaly didn't sound like Dr. Sparks and how can my dad do that? He doesn't even know I'm doing this whole Power Ranger business.'

"I only appear when you need me most . . . when the time is right," the voice said in his mind.

Maybe the whole thing meant something? Well if it did then the thing it meant most was that he rescued Dr. Sparks and the others . . . Callum pulled out his Red Energy Morpher. "Hang on guys . . . I'm coming."

He took a deep breath before holding out the morpher and shouting **"Sports Energy, Suit Up!"**

* * *

Zoe stirred awake. How long had she been out for? She slowly heaved herself off the ground and took a moment to examine her surroundings. In front of her she could see Olivia, Alex and Jason who were demorphed and passed out. Looking down at herself, Zoe could see that she was demorphed too.

"Wake up!" she ordered, running up to her teammates and shaking them hard. "Guys, wake up! We're in some sort of dungeon."

Her teammates didn't stir. They were completely unconcious and unaware of their surroundings.

The blue ranger looked up and could see some sort of passageway ahead of her. It was very dark and there were two FlunkBots guarding it. That looked like the way out! Zoe jumped to her feet and ran towards the passageway but it only took her a few paces to realise that the cave entrance had an electrical shield blocking her off and it shocked her away.

"I should have known," Zoe muttered to herself, pouting a little.

A little while later, she became aware of the sound of footsteps and looked up to see a monsterous creature approaching her. Realising that he was after her energy, Zoe jumped to her feet and stood her ground. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"I am Master Paine," he growled.

"So _you're_ the one who sent your little warrior girl to capture us!" exclaimed Zoe angrily. "Well guess what, mister! You're a real pain in the neck and I don't like that! You're going DOWN!" she added, charging at the creature. She was thinking: 'If Callum's to scared to save the world then someone else is going have to do the deed instead. And that someone's gonna be me!'

"COME ON!" she yelled, performing a front flip and standing on her hands, twisted around, throwing her strongest kicks at Master Paine who blocked them off with ease.

Zoe flipped back onto her feet and threw more combat kicks at Paine. Again, he calmly blocked them off with no problem at all. It was almost as if he knew what was coming. He grabbed Zoe's ankle and thew her backwards. She crashed into a wall and landed hard on the ground.

"Had enough?" Master Paine.

Zoe growled and climbed back onto her feet. "Now you've made me mad!" she shouted, pulling out her Blue Energy Morpher, which she was surprised and relieved to still have. "Trust me, you won't like me when I'm mad," she added, preparing to morph.

"Sports Energy, Suit Up!"

Silence.

Zoe looked down at herself, horrified to see that she hadn't changed at all. "Sports Energy, SUIT UP!"

Still nothing happened.

"What's going on?" snapped Zoe as Master Paine began to roar with laughter.

"Foolish Blue Ranger. I didn't capture you so I could keep you as pets! I captured you for your energy! I've already claimed the energy from your morphers. And now I'll drain all the energy away from your bodies!"

Not liking the sound of this at all, Zoe roared and charged Master Paine again, this time throwing her best combat punches at him which was pretty much pointless. It was almost like giving her wrists to Master Paine to grab. He grabbed hold of both her wrists and twisted them around. Zoe yelped and broke free of his grip and tried again. This time she threw a single punch at the creature.

Big mistake.

Master Paine grabbed her wrist, threw it out of the way before grabbing her by the neck. Zoe let out a scream as she felt her energy being sucked away from her, like water going down a drain, only Master Paine was stealing her energy. She found herself becoming too weak to stand or even attempt try to push Paine's huge hand away from her neck . . . she collapsed to her knees . . . her hands drooped down . . . and Zoe collapsed to the ground, unconcious.

"Pathetic," Master Paine snorted and stomped up to the others to do the same . . .

* * *

"Energy Cycle GO!" the Red Energy Ranger shouted, charging up his motorcycle. As the motorcycle drove out of the lab, Callum realised that he had no idea where he was going but he kept on driving anyway, into the forest . . .

It wasn't long until something blasted him off his motorcycle. Callum tumbled over and the motorcycle crashed into a tree. He looked up to see that fimiliar body stomping in his direction, ready to strike. He barrel-rolled out of her way before flipping to his feet.

"Sorry Ernestine, but when you kidnap my friends, it puts me in a bad mood!" the Red Energy Ranger shouted, pulling out his Lightning Saber.

"And let me tell you something, you so-called 'Energy' Ranger! I don't care!" the Amazon Ranger replied as he swiped his sword at her. "I'll simply capture you as well and have Master Paine steal your energy power, just like your friends."

That caught Callum's attention. As Ernestine grabbed his sword to defend herself, he pulled her in close to him. "What did you do to my friends?" he demanded.

"I did nothing to them whatsoever. It is Master Paine who does the evil deeds," hissed Ernestine, letting go of Callum's sword.

"Then why are you working for him?"

For a seccond there was silence before Ernestine yelled "This is none of your business!" and in a panic, made the jewel on her catsuit begin to glow along with her entire body, as if she were preparing to teleport somewhere. Seeing this Callum ran up to her and grabbed her, just as they both teleported out of the forest.

* * *

Dr. Sparks woke up and it took one glance to know where he was: one of Master Paine's dungeons. In front of him, the master himself was approaching the scientist with new power bubbling inside of him.

"I told you I would win, didn't I, Gavin? I always win! Look at you with no power in ya! All you have are pathetic little Power Rangers to protect you! Well they haven't done a very good power have they?" Master Paine spat. "The Sports Energy is all mine! And there's nothing you can do about it! Now you will watch me as I take over this world and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Not quite," said Dr. Sparks bravely. "You may have captured four out of the five Energy Rangers but that's not enough. There's still one more Ranger out there and I know- we all know that he and the others will get that energy back! You don't deserve to use such power, Paine. I can't believe what's come over you. After doing such good for the world, you let greed take over and now you've become a monster . . ."

"SILENCE!" boomed Master Paine. His voice was so loud, it shook the ground. "It matters not! I will simply find the last Ranger and drain away his energy, just like I did with the others!"

"That's not going to happen." The scientist's voice was stern.

"And how would you know that?" Master Paine snarled.

* * *

FLASH!

The Amazon and Red Energy Rangers appeared in a nearby cave. The Amazon Ranger broke free from the Red Energy Ranger's grip and made a run for it, her enemy not far behind. She only just made it through the electrical shield which blocked off the Red Energy Ranger.

Ernestine turned around, delighted to see that her little plan had worked. "So long, 'Red Energy' Ranger!" she laughed before running off to find her beloved master.

Callum turned around and only then did he see his fallen teammates. "Guys!" he cried out, bending down to them. "Wake up!" he shouted, shaking them. But they had no energy in them at all and didn't stir.

"Jason! Alex! Olivia! ZOE!" he cried desperately, shaking them even harder. He kneeled down next to the blue ranger and shook her as hard as he could. A wave of relief washed over him as Zoe's eyes opened slightly.

"Callum . . . ?" she rasped weakly.

"Zoe!" he exclaimed, more relieved than ever to see that she and the others were alive. "Zoe, what happened?"

She groaned for a moment. Then she looked past Callum and lifted up her hand with an outstretched finger. It was like her hand weighed ten tonnes, she was that weak and she only just managed to gasp out "Paine" before passing out again.

"Zoe? ZOE!"

"Hello, Red Ranger. Enjoying the reunion?"

He whipped around to see Master Paine towering over him holding with Ernestine standing next to him beaming proudly.

"He's all your, Master," she chuckled.

"Thank you, Ernestine," Paine grinned and made a grab for Callum who backflipped over Zoe (careful not to land on any of his teammates) and pulled out his Lightning Saber. He charged at Master Paine but Paine struck him with a strange new energy power. It was almost like his teammates' power . . .

"You stole my friends' energy!" Callum exclaimed angrily.

"Yes I did," Master Paine chuckled. "And now I am going to steal yours."

"NEVER!" Callum hollered but Master Paine shot him with more energy, different types. Some energy felt hard, some of it burned, some of it made his blood curdle and some of it felt cold . . . The Red Energy Ranger screamed in pain as the different kinds of energy pummelled into him. Sparks shot out of his Ranger costume and he stumbled backwards.

"Had enough?" Paine demanded.

"Not yet," replied Callum, panting hard. He picked up his Lightning Saber and charged at Master Paine and Ernestine again. But Paine- Callum had no idea how he did it but he stuck out his arms and Dr. Sparks appeared in them. The creature was using the scientist as a shield! Callum skidded to a halt.

"Strike me and your little scientist goes too!" laughed Master Paine.

The Red Energy Ranger hesitated, not sure what to do. Before he could react, Ernestine struck him with the beam from the jewel in her catsuit. It blasted him into the wall. Callum looked up helplessly . . .

And he saw his nightmare.

His unconcious teammates . . .

Ernestine . . .

Master Paine holding Dr. Sparks . . .

It was all coming true!

"Ernestine, you may do the honour," laughed Master Paine. "Finally. I've been waiting for this all my life . . ."

The maiden stepped forwards with her outstretched hand . . . Callum looked down, feeling hopeless . . .

"THE TIME HAS COME!" he heard Master Paine roar.

That caught his attention. That voice was beginning to speak to him again . . .

"When the time is right."

"NO!" the Red Energy Ranger hollered and immediately jumped to his feet, a new power surging within him.

"RED ENERGY LASER BOOST!" He jumped up and pushed his feet against the walls- and nobody, not even Callum himself knew what exactly happened next. It all happened so quickly, faster than lightning. But whatever it was, it cracked the jewel in Ernestine's catsuit, it caused Master Paine to let go of Dr. Sparks (who ran over to safety after being freed) and it somehow managed to restore the energy of Zoe, Olivia, Alex and Jason.

"Callum!" Dr. Sparks exclaimed, running up to the red ranger. "I'm so glad you're alright! Thank you so much for finding us!"

"Ugh . . . what happened?" moaned Jason. "My head hurts."

"Where are we?" groaned Alex, looking around him.

"How did we get here?" asked Olivia, confused.

Zoe sat up and saw Callum looking down at them. Multiple emotions began to swirl inside her. She was relieved because the red ranger had saved them all but she was also feeling jealous at the fact that he had managed to do so. But most of all she was upset, annoyed and angry because she couldn't believe that somebody with such little confidence and no "special talents" had managed to step up as a leader and restore their energy. She'd been so confident that she'd be able to take on this Power Ranger business with no problem and now look at her.

"How did YOU get here?" Zoe muttered at Callum in a jealous tone.

"That's not important," he replied as caught Master Paine and Ernestine climbing to their feet. "Right now, we gotta find a way to get OUT of here!"

Jason, Alex and Olivia and stood up, meaning business. Zoe sighed but she got up too and the four of them all pulled out their Energy Morphers.

"Ready?" Zoe asked her teammates.

"Ready!" Olivia, Alex and Jason chanted.

And they all shouted together **"Sports Energy, Suit Up!"**

Dr. Sparks smiled and Master Paine and Ernestine watched on in horror as Zoe, Olivia, Alex and Jason morphed into the Blue, Pink, Yellow and Green Energy Rangers. As soon as the morphing progress was complete, the four Rangers shouted out "Sports Energy Unleashed" before the five team memebers chanted out:

"1: Red Energy Ranger!"

"2: Blue Energy Ranger!"

"3: Pink Energy Ranger!"

"4: Yellow Energy Ranger!"

"5: Green Energy Ranger!"

**"POWER RANGERS, SPORTS ENERGY!"** they all shouted, striking poses.

Ernestine panicked and retreated from battle by disappearing into thin air. Everyone stared at her as she disappeared and Master Paine growled to himself "Traitor".

"It matters not!" he snapped. "I still have more power than you! I will still defeat you!"

"So you may have a lot of energy," Callum admitted. "But we have something that you don't have."

Everyone stared at him.

_'What is he saying?'_ Zoe thought to herself.

Master Paine flashed him a warning look. "And what is that?"

"Teamwork!" announced Callum and Olivia, Alex and Jason nodded in agreement. Zoe blushed behind her blue helmet but couldn't help agreeing too.

"Now let's show him what we can do as a team!" cheered Callum.

And the five Rangers pulled out their weapons.

"Lightning Saber!"

"Ice Blade!"

"Pole Jumper!"

"Hock Hammer!"

"Racket Blaster!"

"Go on then! Give me your best shot!" demanded Master Paine as the Rangers prepared to slash at him with their Sports Energy Striker.

"Alright! You asked for it!" shouted Zoe.

"STRIKE!" Callum yelled and the Rangers slashed the weapon at Master Paine, falling into his trap. He grabbed the weapon, yanked it out of the Rangers' hands and threw it into the cave ceiling.

"No way! Now what'll we do?" exclaimed Jason.

Master Paine laughed an evil laugh. "I told you I'd still defeat you! There is nobody out there who can-"

He was interrupted when a giant rumbling sound filled the lair and the cave ceiling began to collapse. Giant chunks of rock fell on top of Master Paine, crushing him completely.

"What's happening?" shrieked Olivia.

"I think the whole lair's coming down!" shouted Alex.

Zoe groaned loudly. "Well that's just great! What are we supposed to do now?"

Callum looked down at his feet. "I don't know . . ."

"When the time is right . . ."

There was still a chance for them to get out!

"Hold onto me!" Callum ordered and immediately Dr. Sparks and the Blue, Pink, Yellow and Green Energy Rangers grabbed onto his arms and legs. Callum took a deep breath before shouting out "RED ENERGY LASER BOOST!"

The Red Energy Ranger shot out of the cave with his friends just in time and this time they were able to see more clearly what this power was like. He shot through the street like a comet, dodging cars and buildings towards the lab which was where he was heading. In less that five seconds, he neatly skidded to a halt and the others let go of him.

"Power Down," the Rangers chanted, demorphing before Zoe, Olivia, Alex and Jason stared at Callum, panting hard.

"What . . . was that?" gasped Olivia.

Callum shook his head. "I have no idea. When you lot got kidnapped, I ran here . . . and then I heard this voice telling me that I had this new power and stuff like that . . ."

"I thought that might happen," said Dr. Sparks. "You see you only get powers like this when you must . . . when the time is right. And that timing couldn't have been more perfect."

The others nodded, Zoe grumbling at Callum slightly.

"This day has been eventful," the scientist added. "I'd suggest you get some rest. Tomorrow is another day."

"Yeah, I could really use a break," grinned Jason.

"Me too," said Alex. "And thanks for saving us," he added to Callum.

Olivia joined in. "Yeah, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here."

Zoe sighed. "You're a good guy, Callum," she murmured before storming off in front of the others who headed out too, Callum blushing at the thanksgiving from his teammates.

As soon as they were gone, Dr. Sparks smiled and looked up. He checked to see that no one was looking and then whispered "Thank you, Finian."

**YAAAAAY, AMAZON PART 3 IS DONE BUT IT'S NOT OVER YET! Thanks to krikanalo for the idea of Callum's new power! Hopefully Chapter 9 won't be as long as this chapter and I'll see you soon!**


	10. Frozen Solid Part 1

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank the three "Guests" who suggested this idea. I don't think I would've thought of it myself! Anyway, here's  
Chapter 9. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**Frozen Solid Part 1**

It only took one glance at the broken up lair to know that if her master had made it, she was going to be in trouble. Very serious trouble.

Ernestine gulped and stepped up in search of any life under the rocks and boulders. A few moments later, she found a couple of Flunk Bots but nothing else.

She gulped again. "Master . . . ?

No reply.

She breathed a sigh of relief, realising that her master was gone . . . and that she finally had her freedom-

"ERNESTINE!"

His voice was so hard, it shook the rocks around her, enough to make her fall over. She looked up and saw his huge hand shoot through the rocks followed by his monterous body.

"Master . . ." Ernestine got up and headed up to him. "I am delighted to see you," she lied.

He grabbed her by the neck. "Don't waste my time! We all know what you did in that last battle! You are a traitor! A coward and a traitor! I should have known that you'd be useless! Now I am going to do something I should have done a long time ago!"

He raised his hand and preprared to smack it down on her . . .

"WAIT!" Ernestine squeaked. "If you destroy me . . . then who's going to create your army?"

He hesitated for a moment. Then he reluctantly lowered his hand. "Fine . . . I'll leave you this once. But you're lucky. Now create me a creature that won't disappoint me."

Ernestine gave him a shaky nod. "V- very well, Master."

"And one last thing . . . since you can't use your new powers responsibly, I'll be taking them off you."

"What? NO!" squealed Ernestine but her master ignored her and still holding onto her neck, drained away most of her energy. As he let her go, she collapsed onto the ground.

"What are you lollygagging for? WE NEED WARRIORS!" he roared.

* * *

"So team . . . following our previous fight, I think we can all agree that we need to improve our strength," said Dr. Sparks. "So I'll a few tests for you each to attempt. That way we'll be able to see what you need to work on."

The five Rangers nodded. Dr. Sparks grinned and showed them the first test. It was a large boulder.

"This is a test of insinct of strength. I want you to try and see if you can break this rock with your bare hand. So . . . who's first?"

Jason stepped up. He immediately threw his hand down on the rock. It didn't make a dent and Jason winced at the pain from whacking his hand against the hard rock.

"I'll try," said Olivia. She stepped forward and took a tamer approach. Placing her hand gently on the rock, she examined the rock, wondering how she would break it. Then after a few secconds she threw her hand down as hard as she could. Again, nothing happened but the pink ranger was left with a very sore hand.

Even Alex and Callum couldn't seem to break the rock and ended up with their hands throbbing.

"Or for goodness sake! Let me try!" snapped Zoe.

"It's hard!" Alex warned her.

Zoe ignored him and placed her hand on the rock. She gently placed her hand on the rock, planning how she would strike it. Then, before anyone could react, she threw her hand up and whacked it against the middle of the boulder. The moment her hand came into contact with the boulder, it immediately split in two.

"Too easy," Zoe smirked, dusting off her hands, ignoring her gaping teammates.

"How did you do that?" gasped Jason.

Zoe said nothing but stuck her nose in the air with pride.

The next test was even harder- they had to eat and swallow a live fish!

Jason managed to get the fish in his mouth but swallowed it too soon and ended up throwing it back up.

Alex also managed to get the fish in his mouth but spat it out because he couldn't stand the feel of the fish wriggling around in his mouth.

Olivia picked the fish up but dropped it straight away when it wriggled around in her fingers. After that, she decided she wasn't going to do the test.

Callum was too scared to eat it.

But once again, Zoe surprised the others by passing the test with no problem at all- almost as if she were eating a biscuit or a piece of cake.

"Tastes just like chicken," she grinned when her teammates asked her how she did it.

A few more tests were ran and after that Dr. Sparks came to a conclusion.

"Jason, I would like you to work on impulse control. Alex, you did well but I think you need to focus a bit more. Callum and Olivia, you need to have more confidence in yourselves. Don't think about it- just do it. And Zoe . . ."

"What do I need to work on? I'm the only one who passed all the tests," said Zoe, staring at him.

"Yes, and that's what worries me the most."

"WHAT?" Zoe's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'that worries you the most'? Are you saying that being strong is my weakness?"

Dr. Sparks nodded. "Exactly. You push yourself too far. You need to learn to relax."

"Tell that to Callum! He's meant to be the leader of this group! Do you see him relaxing?" demanded Zoe, pointing at the red ranger.

"I relax when I can and I push myself when I have too," said Callum calmly. "But you- you're working yourself 24-7! I haven't even seen you ENJOY yourself since we started this thing."

"Yeah, do you know what the word 'fun' means?" said Jason.

Zoe glared at her teammates. "Fun? I have plenty of fun! I train, I fight bad guys, I train more, do a little ice skating, fight more bad guys and then train. That's my kind of fun! Train, fight, train, train, fight and a little bit of ice skating!"

"Well how about this?" said Dr. Sparks. "How about you train yourself how to loosen up and enjoy life a bit more?"

"Huh?"

"Training dismissed!" announced Dr. Sparks. "You can go home and have some time to relax!"

Callum, Olivia, Alex and Jason beamed and headed out. Zoe gave Dr. Sparks a horrifed look. "Are you for real?"

"Yes I am. I'll see you when I need to see you."

The blue ranger stared at the scientist. Then, very reluctantly, she stormed out of the lab and used her Blue Energy Morpher to change from her training gear to her ordinary clothes- a white shirt with blue stripes, light blue bootcut jeans and white trainers.

Learn how to relax? LEARN HOW TO RELAX? Had Dr. Sparks gone mad? What was the point in relaxing when there were thousands of villains to fight out there? In the last battle, Master Paine had nearly beaten them. If Callum hadn't- and that was another thing. How come Callum got to have the best moments and yet he couldn't even break a boulder with his bare hand? Zoe groaned in frustration.

She had walked a few metres when she became aware of the sounds of a cry for help and sprinted a few paces to see a teenage boy being attacked by FlunkBots. Although she remembered all too well what had happened last time she had decided to fight a battle alone, she decided to fight these FlunkBots by herself. They were just a few FlunkBots, no sign of any other aliens.

Zoe flipped her way into the army of FlunkBots. "Get out of the way!" she shouted at the boy who immediately ran to safety, giving Zoe enough space to jump into the air, bounce off a FlunkBot's shoulders and land in another FlunkBots stomach. One FlunkBot tried to grab her but Zoe grabbed it's arm and swung it round, sending it crashing into a nearby FlunkBot. Two FlunkBots tried to knock Zoe over from underneath but Zoe performed three backflips in the same area, avoiding their hands and feet before jumping into the air and sticking out her feet, kicking the FlunkBots in the stomach. They collapsed and all six of them disappeared.

As soon as they all disappeared, Zoe ran over to the boy and helped him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he panted. "Thanks for that."

"No problem," said Zoe and all of a sudden she felt a little bit shy. "I just did what anyone else would have done."

"I'm Isaac," the boy smiled. "What's your name?"

Zoe blushed pink a little but replied "Zoe Cristalle."

Isaac's eyes widened in approval. "Aren't you the girl who won New Zealand's Best Ice Skater like six years in a row?"

"Seven. How did you know?" said Zoe, amazed.

"I watch that event every year," said Isaac. "I've always wanted to try out ice skating myself but I'm so bad at it! But the way you twirl and manage to keep your balance . . . it's amazing! I'd do anything to be as good as you."

Zoe blushed even more. "Th- thank you!" she gasped.

"Say . . . Zoe . . . I know we just met and all but seeing that you saved my life a minute ago . . . Would you like to hang out with me tomorrow? At the ice rink? Maybe there you could teach me some of your tricks?"

Zoe hesitated. "Isaac . . . you seem like a really nice guy, but I don't do dates."

"It wouldn't be a date. Just hanging out. So we could get to know each other a little more," said Isaac, smiling pleasantly.

She hesitated even more. "Even if I did want to hang out, I'm really busy . . . I have a summer job."

"Can you tell your boss to give you a day off?" Isaac pulled a face which Zoe couldn't resist looking away from. Those sky-blue eyes were just begging for her to say yes . . .

Zoe sighed. "Alright."

Isaac beamed. "Thank you so so much! You won't regret this, I promise!" he said, racing off.

The blue ranger shrugged. "You're welcome." Then she realised something. "What time will we meet at?" she called, running after Isaac. Isaac ignored her and ran around a building. Zoe sprinted after him and around the building only to see that he was no longer there. She lowered her eyebrows.

'That was weird,' she thought to herself.

But then she realised-

'He liked me,' she thought with a grin. 'That cute guy actually likes me! Just wait till I tell the others . . ."

She turned around and started heading back out. Isaac peeped his head around a wall and grinned.

"Is she gone?"

"Yes," Isaac chuckled. "Everything is going according to plan."

"Pefect," Ernestine sneered.

* * *

The next day, Dr. Sparks continued to run tests on the Rangers. Again, Jason acted before he thought, Alex just wasn't that focused enough and Olivia and Callum were too nervous to go through most of the tests. But Zoe aced them, no problem.

"Okay team . . . I can see you progressing slightly," said Dr. Sparks when they were finished. "Except for Zoe. I really need you to just _relax_."

"I'm relaxing all I can! I'm enjoying this training!" exclaimed Zoe. She then groaned. "Can we go now?"

Everyone stared at her.

"Since when are you so enthusiastic about leaving training?" asked Alex.

Zoe was about to tell them about Isaac when a mischievous grin came to her face. Why not twist the story a bit? The others would be so jealous!

"I've got a date!" she smiled.

Jason's jaw dropped, Alex gasped, Olivia's eyes widened and Callum lowered his eyebrows.

"With who?" he asked in a suspicious tone.

Zoe stuck her nose in the air. "You wouldn't be interested."

"I want to know," said Callum.

The blue ranger snorted. "I met him yesterday. It was love at first sight," she lied. "We're going on a date today and it's going to be amazing!"

"A date? Don't you think that'll ruin your tough-girl image?" said Olivia.

"Nah," Zoe tutted, becoming more confident as she made up her little story. "It's not a "date" date. Just us hanging out and stuff."

"Can we come with you?" said Callum.

All attention was turned to the red ranger.

"Hold your horses there! This is HER date, not yours!" said Jason.

Alex and Olivia nodded in agreement and Zoe stepped up to Callum so they were almost nose-to-nose.

"If you ever come with me on a date then it will be if I ask you on one," she hissed. "But that's not gonna happen. Callum Lancer, I wouldn't ask you out on a date in a million years. And if you spy on my then I will beat the red energy out of you. You got that?"

Callum nodded uncertainly.

Zoe smirked. "Perfect. Now if you excuse me, I'll be off on my date now." She pulled out her Blue Energy Morpher and used it to change from a black and blue tracksuit to a blue tank top, a denim jacket, denim skinny jeans and navy converse.

"See you for training," she grinned, heading out.

As soon as she was gone, Callum said "I'm going after her. I don't trust this sudden date thing."

Alex ran up and blocked his path. "Did you hear what Zoe just said? If she catches you then you're screwed!"

"Alex is right," Olivia agreed. "This is Zoe's date and we can't ruin it for her. She's finally got some free time on her hands. Don't ruin it for her."

"But-"

"Dude, promise us you won't go after Zoe," said Jason sternly.

They all looked at Dr. Sparks who said "Rangers . . . I have to agree with Callum here. This date is a little sudden. If she had a boyfriend, she would've announced it sooner or gone on a date earlier ago."

"So . . . are you saying that I can go after Zoe?" said Callum hopefully.

Dr. Sparks sighed. "As much as I'd love to say no, it would be pointless. After all . . ." The scientist gave Callum a look. "You _are _the leader."

Callum's heart leapt. "Thanks so much!" he said, racing off.

"Just make sure Zoe doesn't see you!" Dr. Sparks called after him.

* * *

Okay . . . She couldn't see the lab anymore. Zoe stopped walking and laughed to herself.

How could they have possibly believed that she had a DATE? Had they all gone mad? Well, to Zoe they were pretty much mad already but still.

Of course she'd never agree to go on a date! A tough fighter girl and a Power Ranger going around doing mushy romantic nonsense all day- it just wasn't her type. Zoe pulled out her Blue Energy Morpher, about to use it to change into a more casual outfit-

"Hi Zoe!"

Zoe jumped and hid the morpher behind her back. "Isaac! You sca- I wasn't expecting you!"

"Sorry," said Isaac. "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"You didn't scare me," said Zoe, glaring at him.

Isaac chuckled. "Sure I didn't. So . . . shall we head off?"

"Sorry?"

"We're going out to the ice rink today. You said you'd teach me how to skate."

Zoe could've done a facepalm but was smart enough not to. "Oh yeah . . . I did."

"So what are we waiting for?" said Isaac enthusiastically. "Come on, let's go!"

'Wow, someone's enthusiastic," Zoe thought to herself as she and Isaac headed off, oblivious to the fact that Callum was watching their every move and quietly following their every step . . .

* * *

"Woah, the ice rink's really quiet," said Zoe when they arrived inside. The entire room was air conditioned to keep the ice from melting.

"Well that means there's just the two of us," said Isaac, making Zoe blush a little. "I'll go get us some skates, shall I?" he added quickly before racing into another room, just as Callum was sneaking in. Luckily, neither Zoe nor Isaac noticed, even when the door made a creaking sound.

As soon as the coast was clear Isaac grinned to himself and pulled out a pair of ice skates and then took something out of his pocket which was almost like silver snowflakes and he sprinkled over the skates. "I hope you like getting in a spin," he chuckled.

A few minutes later, he came out carrying two pairs of skates and quickly handed the blue pair of skates to Zoe. "Looking at your outfit, I'm guessing you like blue," he said.

"Thanks," muttered Zoe, taking off her shoes and putting on the skates, failing to notice Isaac's evil grin. "How do you know my size?"

"Lucky guess," said Isaac. He had already put his skates on. "Can we go now?"

"You really are enthusiastic about this, aren't you?" said Zoe, giving him a suspicious look.

"I'm skating with New Zealand's Best Ice Skater! How do you think I feel?" Isaac laughed.

Zoe shrugged. She was glad she had brought her Blue Energy Morpher with her. She had a feeling she was going to need it.

Nevertheless she got up and the two of them headed up to the ice. Behind them, Callum sneaked up and hid behind a chair, watching them anxiously.

As soon as Isaac ended up on the ice, he slipped and landed on his butt, making Zoe laugh.

"Where did you learn how to keep your balance, the circus?" she joked, helping him up.

"Where did _you _learn how to skate so awesomely?" laughed Isaac.

Zoe blushed a little. "It's called practice. From an early age."

"Can you show me some of your moves? Like that spin trick you do?"

At first Zoe was going to say no because she wasn't keen on showing off her moves in front of just one person. She wasn't even that fond of Isaac. But then she realised that the sooner she showed him her moves, the sooner she could get out of here and away from Isaac.

"Well if you insist . . . I'll do that twirl you like."

Isaac grinned as Zoe skated up to the centre of the rink. She took a deep breath before beginning to spin, the way she'd normally do in a skating competition, with a long flexible leg in the air, arms up tall and she span gracefully, getting faster . . .

"You can do any pose you like when you spin," explained Zoe. "This one's my favourite though."

"I see," said Isaac. "Go faster."

"You can only go so fa-" began Zoe but she was interrupted when she began to twirl at a faster pace against her own will. "Okay, this hasn't happened to me before!"

That caught Callum's attention. He stood up and watched as Zoe span around helplessly, getting faster, faster, faster still . . .

"ISAAC!" Zoe screamed, realising his trap. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SKATES?!"

"Nothing, nothing," Isaac lied, but he was chuckling.

By now Zoe was spinning so fast, she could hardly see anything. She could feel her stomach churning, her eyes getting blurry and her head hurting. She couldn't even get her hand to reach down for her Blue Energy Morpher.

"STOP!" Isaac shouted and immediately Zoe skidded to a halt. Too dizzy and wound up to expect the sudden halt, she lost her balance and stuck out her hands to support her fall. She landed hard on her right hand and the loud crack that was heard as soon as her hand hit the ice was enough to send Callum running out onto the rink and up to Isaac.

"This is for my teammate!" he shouted and swiped his leg underneath Isaac, causing him to fall forwards and land hard on his stomach. Isaac grunted and disappeared.

Callum stared at where he had landed, confused for a seccond but then remembered why he was here in the first place and stepped up to the Zoe, who was clutching her wrist in pain.

"Are you okay?"

Zoe looked up and glared at him. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"You can beat me up later. Right now, we really need to get you to Dr. Sparks," said Callum. He was about to take her good arm and help her up but she refused.

"I can get up myself!" snapped Zoe.

But after a minute of struggling, it became obvious that she couldn't get up without support. "Fine," the blue ranger groaned. "Do what you must."

Callum took his time, wrapping her good arm around his shoulder and slowly but surley helping Zoe to her feet. He couldn't help noticing that her right wrist was hanging at an awkward angle.

"There's no time to walk. I'll teleport us back," said Callum, pulling out his Red Energy Morpher.

"Sorry? I'm not a baby you know! I can manage just fine," said Zoe rudely, pulling her arm away from Callum's shoulder, trying not to show any signs of pain.

"Not with a wrist like that. I'm teleporting us back," said Callum.

Zoe groaned and allowed herself to be teleported to the lab where Alex, Jason and Olivia were waiting for them.

"How did the da- ohhhhh," murmured Jason when he saw Zoe holding her wrist.

"What happened to you?" exclaimed Olivia running up to her teammate and examining Zoe's wrist.

"It's nothing, just a sprain," lied Zoe.

Olivia gave Zoe a look. "That's more than just a sprain. I think we should let Dr. Sparks see this."

"I was just going to take her in now," said Callum, taking Zoe by her good arm and dragging her away, ignoring the blue ranger's protests.

It turned out that the damage was worse than feared- the fall was so bad that Zoe had ended up breaking her wrist! Her arm was put into a blue cast which would be worn until her wrist healed.

"I'm working on a substance that should be able to cure your wrist instantly," Dr. Sparks had told her. "But until then, no training, no extreme activities and certainly no fighting whatsoever."

Zoe's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!"

"You heard me," said Dr. Sparks. "No fighting until your wrist gets better. It'll only agrovate the bones."

"And what exactly do you expect me to do? Sit down all day and play with makeup?"

"You could read a book," suggested Olivia.

Zoe yawned. "Boring!"

"How about writing in your diary?" said Jason.

Zoe glared at him. "Yeah, that would be a great idea ten years ago! Even if I was eight, I can't write with my left hand!"

"Wow, you're hard to please," muttered Alex.

"I heard that," said Callum. "Leave her alone guys. This is pretty hard on her."

"You can say that again," Zoe murmured a little sadly.

The lab was suddenly filled with the familiar sound of the alarm. All the Rangers jumped up including Zoe and they ran over to the computer screen. A yeti-like monster was running around, shooting something out of his mouth, turning people into ice sculptures.

"Brr! Chilly!" exclaimed Jason.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get 'em!" shouted Zoe, pulling out her Blue Energy Morpher.

"Oh no you don't," said Callum, taking the morpher off her.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Zoe cried, trying to grab the morpher off the red ranger but he held it out of her reach.

"You're staying here until your wrist gets better," said Callum.

Zoe was too horrified to protest. "What?"

"You know perfectly well what. Dr. Sparks said that you have to stay here and I'm saying that you have to stay here too. I don't want you to hurt yourself even further," said Callum sternly.

"But-"

"Zoe, I'm the leader and I'm ordering you to stay here!"

Callum's tone took Zoe and the other Rangers by surprise. They had never heard him sound so assertive before.

Until now.

Zoe inhaled deeply. "Fine . . . I don't have a problem with that . . . Do what you like . . . Have fun getting beat up!" And she stormed out of the room, hoping that Callum and the others didn't notice the tears streaming down her face.

Callum sighed and looked at Zoe's Blue Energy Morpher that he was still holding. "Sorry, but I had no choice," he murmured putting it on a nearby desk. Then he turned to the others. "We can still fight that monster!" he said strongly, as he and the others stood in position and pulled out their Energy Morphers.

"It's Morphin' Time! Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Sports Energy, Suit Up!"

**To Be Continued . . .**

**Well now that the first part of "Frozen Solid" is complete, I have to tell you guys something.**

**In two days I'll be back to school**

**So the updates may take longer than usual**

**But I'll try my best to keep sending updates!**

**See you! ;D**


	11. Frozen Solid Part 2

**School sucks and I apologise for the delay but my stupid teachers just love dishing out homework and tests. -_-**

**Anyway, I don't have time for chit-chat lets get the next chapter done.**

**Chapter 10**

**Frozen Solid Part 2**

The four remaining Rangers- Jason, Alex, Olivia and Callum ran up to their Energy Cycles and jumped onto them.

"Alright, Energy Cycles GO!" the Red Energy Ranger shouted and they charged up their motorcycles and raced out onto the street. Zoe had locked herself in her room and Dr. Sparks had no idea what she was doing in her, probably grieving.

Nevertheless the remaining Energy Rangers manage to drive their Energy Cycles into the city where the yeti-like alien was freezing eveything in it's path.

"Moto-Beams!" the Rangers chanted in unison and each of them blasted a beam of their colour at the yeti alien, taking him by surprise. He shrieked and stumbled backwards.

"Who are you?" Callum demanded when he had recovered from the surprise attack.

The yeti monster looked up and chuckled. "My name is Frostbiter! I like to act COOL! And right now I think you all need to CHILL!" He shot a blue beam at the Rangers but they charged up their motorcycles and speeded away just in time before reginning to race around Frostbiter in circle The energy from the motorcycles began to build up and the Rangers prepared themselves for the Energy Ring Strike. Frostbiter cringed, preparing for something nasty . . .

"It's not working!" Olivia cried. "What's wrong?"

Callum suddenly realised the problem. "Without Zoe, we don't have enough energy to perform the Energy Ring Strike!"

"Oh great! Now what do we do?" shouted Alex.

Callum was about to think of a plan but Frostbiter noticed the problem and managed to leap into the air and out of the way before shooting his beam at the Rangers.

"LOOK OUT!" the Red Energy Ranger yelled.

Without thinking, the four Rangers quickly dismounted their Energy Cycles. Frostbiter's beam struck the motorcycles, freezing them completely. Callum, Olivia, Alex and Jason tumbled out of the way only to see what Frostbiter had done.

"Woah! Not cool, dude!" Jason snapped at Frostbiter.

"Please! Don't make me laugh," Frostbiter snorted. "You chilled out yet or what?"

"No. We're just getting warmed up!" the Red Energy Ranger shouted. "Lightning Saber!" He pulled out his weapon and tried to strike Frostbiter with it. But somehow, Callum didn't know how, Frostbiter grabbed his Lightning Saber and yanked it clean out of his hands.

"Have you ever wondered what a taste of your own medicine would feel like?" Frostbiter laughed, slashing Callum with his own weapon. Sparks flew out of Callum's Ranger costume and he tumbled backwards.

"Pole Jumper!"

The Pink Energy Ranger used her pole to catapult herself into the air and was about to land hard on Frostbiter when he grabbed her pole and yanked at it, causing Olivia to land hard on her stomach. He then grabbed her and pinned her to him, just as the Yellow Energy Ranger was about to strike him with his Hock Hammer.

"Strike me and you freeze her!" Frostbiter demanded at Alex who backed away, not sure what to do. Should he lash out and watch his sister freeze or retreat and let Frostbiter run loose, using Olivia as a shield? He looked behind Frostbiter and grinned behind his yellow helmet because the alien was so focused on protecting himself, he failed to notice Jason aiming at his back with his Racket Blaster.

"FIRE!"

The Green Energy Ranger's bullets pelted Frostbiter from behind, causing him to stumble over and let go of Olivia and Alex seized the oppurtunity to grab his sister and haul her away from Frostbiter's grip. He spun her around so his back was facing Frostbiter . . .

"You okay, Livvy?"

"Yeah, thanks to you," the Pink Energy Ranger panted.

Alex laughed and Olivia smiled too. But her smile immediately turned into a frown when she saw the Frostbiter aiming a beam at the yellow ranger.

"Alex, look out!"

He whipped around when his sister warned her.

BOOM! Too late, the Frostbiter successfully struck Alex with him beam. Alex jerked hard before the beam turned into ice and surrounding him completely. Through his visor, Olivia could see his eyes opened wide in horror and within a matter of moments, the Yellow Energy Ranger had turned into an ice sculpture!

"ALEX!" Olivia screamed and started knocking at the ice sculpture, hoping that her brother would somehow respond.

In front of her, Frostbiter began to roar with laughter. "That's two down, only three more to go! I hope you three will put up a better fight than the last two!"

That caught Callum's attention. "What did you do to-"

But Frostbiter had disappeared in a flash.

"Zoe," Callum finished before he and Jason ran over to the screaming Pink Energy Ranger. "Olivia, come on! We have to go, tell Dr. Sparks about this."

"NO!" she sobbed. "I'm not leaving my brother!"

Callum groaned. "Come ON! Dr. Sparks needs to know. NOW!"

He and Jason took an arm each and began to drag Olivia away. Olivia screamed in protest.

"NOOOOOO! I CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT MY BROTHER! THAT FROSTBITER'S GONNA COME BACK AND DO SOMETHING HORRIBLE TO HIM!"

"We'll get your brother back," Callum tried to reassure her. "And we'll find a way to defeat Frostbiter."

_"Two down, three to go . . ."_

What had Frostbiter meant when he had said that? Was there another team out there? Was there another Ranger? Was this something to do with Zoe?

* * *

A little while later, Jason, Callum and Olivia (who had calmed down a little but was still really upset) headed into the lab. Zoe was there and she was playing with her Blue Energy Morpher with her good hand. She groaned when she saw the state of the team.

"What happened?" she muttered, pretty sure she knew the answer.

Olivia burst into tears again. "THE FROSTBITER! HE TOOK MY BROTHER."

"And why doesn't that surprise me?" said Zoe, shrugging.

"Hey! Callum says he was targeting you too you know," said Jason.

Callum blushed. "Yeah. I don't know yet . . . this sounds pretty crazy but Zoe . . . that Isaac guy . . . I think he might be the same guy . . ."

Zoe paused. "Hang on- how do you know his name?"

There was an awkward silence.

"You've been stalking me all the time!" Zoe snapped, horrified. "Some leader you are! Okay, I don't care if my wrist falls off, I'm coming with you to find this 'Frostbiter' guy!" She was holding her morpher and prepared to shout out the words. "Sports Energy, Su- CALLUM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The red ranger had grabbed her morpher and was now stomping up to his room. He threw the morpher into the room then closed the door and locked it before putting it in his pocket.

Everyone stared at him.

"Your morpher does not come out of my room until your wrist gets better. You got that?" said Callum sternly to the fuming blue ranger.

Zoe glared at him. Then the sound of the alarm filled the room.

"I think Mr. Cool's back," said Jason.

"Then let's get him. I've got a bone to pick with that guy!" said Olivia in a determined tone.

Callum nodded in agreement before turning to Zoe. "You stay here, you got that?"

"Well what else do you expect me to do? Throw a party?" yelled Zoe as the remaining three Rangers ran out. As soon as they were gone, she added rather rudely: "Have fun getting screwed!"


	12. Frozen Solid Part 3

**Chapter 11**

**Frozen Solid Part 3**

The remaining three Energy Rangers- Callum, Olivia and Jason raced into where their last battle had taken place. To Olivia's relief, the ice sculpture of Alex was still there.

"Alright, so where's Frostbiter?"

Callum gave her a look. "I'd slow down if I were you, Olivia. That guy was pretty clever in our last battle. We ough to be careful."

"Is it okay to say that I agree with Callum?" said Jason.

The Pink Energy Ranger groaned but nodded in agreement. "Yeah . . . I guess you're right." She looked around her. "So where is he anyway?"

"I don't know," said Callum. "We need to be smart here though. There's only three of us left."

"Tell that to me when there's NONE of you left!" Frostbiter's voice made Callum, Olivia and Jason jump and whip around to see him standing in front of them. The Energy Rangers stood their guard, ready to fight.

Frostbiter was holding a silver ball in his hand and threw it into the air. Callum, Olivia and Jason looked up as the ball opened and an army of FlunkBots appeared out of it.

"ATTACK!" Frostbiter ordered the the FlunkBots immediately charged at the Rangers who began to fight.

The Red Energy Ranger flipped his way through the FlunkBots even when they tried to knock him over from underneath. He pulled out his Lightning Saber and slashed two FlunkBots with it before planning his next attack method. There were several of them in front of him, grouped together . . .

"Red Energy Laser Boost!"

Callum tore through the FlunkBots with his energy power, knocking them over like bowling pins. They landed hard on the ground and disappeared.

"Strike!" he grinned.

The Green Energy Ranger leapt into a position in which he was standing on the shoulders of two Flunk Bots. He backflipped out of the way and kicked them both in the back. He then ran up to a third FlunkBots, jumped up and bounced off it's shoulders so he was several feet in the air.

"Racket Blaster!"

Jason blasted a group of FlunkBots with bullets, knocking them over. He flipped over and landed neatly on two feet as the FlunkBots exploded behind him.

"Now that's what I call 'having a BLAST!"'

The Pink Energy Ranger leapt into the middle of a group of FlunkBots. One of them charged at her but she grabbed it's arm and kicked it, sending it tumbling into two of the creatures. Two Flunk Bots tried to attack her from the sight which she avoided by doing the splits, causing the FlunkBots to crash into each other.

Two more FlunkBots grabbed her from behind and another two grabbed her by the legs. Olivia reacted by twisting out of their grip, landing neatly on her hands and feet and then performing a spinning kick, knocking them over.

Looking up, she could see that there were no more FlunkBots around her and turned her attention to Frostbiter who was slowly backing away . . .

"This is for you, Alex!" Olivia yelled. "POLE JUMPER!"

The Pink Energy Ranger charged at Frostbiter and used her weapon to catapult into the air. She spun her weapon around, ready to strike but failing to notice Frostbiter's evil grin.

As soon as her pole came into contact with Frostbiter, he grabbed it and yanked it down and before Olivia could react, he had shot a beam into her chest. The Pink Energy Ranger screamed and dropped her pole, getting the attention of the boys.

"NO!" Callum yelled as he and Jason ran up to her. But they were too late. In a matter of seconds, Olivia had turned into an ice sculpture, just like her brother.

"That's three down! Now all we have left is the terrible two!" laughed Frostbiter. "What's wrong?" he sneered when the Red and Green Energy Rangers didn't respond. "You frozen in fear?"

Callum and Jason exchanged worried glances.

"Okay we seriously need to get back to the lair and come up with a new plan," said Callum.

"I hear that," Jason agreed.

The Red and Green Energy Rangers ran off. Frostbiter watched them and chuckled evily to himself.

"Not if I can get there first," he grinned.

And with that he disappeared.

* * *

"Oh come ON!" Zoe groaned in frustration. She had been banging at Callum's door with her good arm for a while now and it still hadn't broken down.

"Seriously Callum?" she muttered. "If he gets the scrap beaten out of him, it'll be his fault. After all, HE'S the one who locked my morpher in his room." She sighed to herself. "Where's Dr. Sparks when you need him?"

All of a sudden, a mischievous grin came to her face. "I should ask Dr. Sparks to make some sort of liquid or medicine to make my wrist somewhat better, more capable to fight with. That way, I can get some proper piece of the action."

Zoe turned away from Callum's door and started looking around the lair for any signs of her mentor.

"Dr. Sparks?" she called out.

No reply.

"Dr. Spaaaaaaaarks?"

Still no reply.

"Is anybody home?" Zoe called, beginning to worry a little. Where could that scientist be?

The blue ranger opened the next door, expecting to see Dr. Sparks performing some sort of mad scientist experiment but her eyes widened in horror when she saw completely different.

Dr. Sparks stood there, pop-eyed, looking terrified and- HE WAS AN ICE SCULPTURE! Zoe ran up to him, wondering whether it was an experiment gone wrong or maybe he had turned up the air conditioning too high or-

"It's just so cool, isn't it?"

Zoe whipped around to see Frostbiter smiling smugly in front of her. "Who are you?" she demanded, not intimidated.

"Oh, I'm known by a lot of names . . . Frostbiter . . . Mr. Cool . . ." His smile grew wider. _"Isaac."_

Zoe's eyes widened even furthur. "So YOU'RE the one who sabotaged my skates to get rid of me!"

Frostbiter nodded. "Yes I am. And now I'm going to freeze you completely just like your last two teammates."

"Two? I thought you only froze Alex!"

"I'm the one for double trouble. I also like a full run! Now CHILL!" Frostbiter yelled, shooting his beam at Zoe. Zoe saw this coming and managed to avoid getting frozen by backflipping out of the way.

"I'm trying to solidify you here! Hold still!" ordered Frostbiter.

"Sorry _Isaac_ but that ain't happening!" Zoe stood her ground but knew that she would not be able to fight well with her bad arm. 'Where's Callum when you need him?' she thought to herself. 'I could REALLY use my morpher right now!"

Frostbiter roared and charged at Zoe who swiftly but carefully dived through his legs into the next room. The monster spun around and made a grab for the blue ranger. Without thinking, Zoe held her BAD arm up to defend herself and Frostbiter grabbed it hard. Zoe winced, expecting his grip to agrovate the pain that was already in her wrist but was taken by surprise when his grip didn't hurt her arm any more. In fact . . . the cold feel of it seemed to be easing the pain. Zoe grinned to herself, now knowing how to cure her broken wrist. She just hoped that Frostbiter was still focusing on what she thought he was trying to do.

Zoe broke away from Frostbiter's grip and threw a punch at him with her good hand. Frostbiter grabbed her wrist and attemped to twist it but Zoe managed to break away by jumping up, pummelling her feet into his stomacha and backflipping out of his grip.

Frostbiter stumbled backwards and growled. "Fine. If you want to be cold like that then you can stay that way!"

He shot that familiar beam at the Zoe who grinned and held out her broken wrist. The beam struck her arm hard and Frostbiter roared with laughter as her cast began to freeze . . .

But his face dropped when Zoe wripped her cast off and wriggled her wrist around without any signs of pain.

"Wh- WHAT?! How did you-"

"Did you ever see what happens when somebody hurts themselves?" smirked Zoe. "They always put ice on the injured body part! And that's what you just did with me! Thanks for healing my wrist!" she added cockily.

Frostbiter gaped at her for a moment but then snapped out of it and charged at the blue ranger. Zoe reacted by leaping into the air and front-flipping out of his way. Frostbiter didn't see this coming and went crashing through Callum's bedroom door. He collapsed in a heap and Zoe approached him menacingly.

"You're a little bit too cool for me!" Frostbiter spluttered. "But I'll be back!"

Zoe charged at him but he disappeared right there. She shrugged and then something caught her attention- Frostbiter had not only healed her wrist but he had also broken down Callum's door. Her Blue Energy Morpher lay there but for some reason, it was glowing violently. Zoe bent down and picked it up. Next thing, her morpher started SPEAKING to her!

"Blue Energy Ranger, I congratulate you for staying behind. It mustn't have been easy. But it's a good thing you did. If you hadn't stayed in the lab, then Master Paine and Ernestine would have seeken the oppurtunity to destroy it and steal the Sports Energy Power. Now that your wrist has healed, you must head out and help your teammates. I am giving you a new energy power as a reward for your actions. Use it wisely."

Her Blue Energy Morpher stopped glowing and Zoe felt the new power surging within her and smiled to herself but not because she would be finally getting some of the action. She was smiling because she had finally realised the importance of taking a break.

"I won't let you down," she whispered to her morpher before standing up straight. "Hang on guys, I'm coming for ya!" Zoe held out her Blue Energy Morpher and chanted out the words she had been longing to chant out for ages.

**"Sports Energy, Suit Up!"**


	13. Frozen Solid Part 4

**Chapter 12**

**Frozen Solid Part 4**

Callum and Jason turned around to see that Frostbiter was not behind them or chasing them.

"You think we lost him?" said Callum.

Jason nodded. "I say so. We sould head back to the lab and discuss Plan B."

"And try to keep Zoe from escaping," Callum added.

The Green Energy Ranger glanced at his leader. "How come you're treating Zoe like a prisinor, huh?"

Callum didn't reply.

A mischievous grin came to Jason's face. "Oh, I know what's going on here!"

"Shut up," Callum snapped. "We'll talk about that kind of stuff later. Right now we really need to move it."

"Okay," snorted Jason, trying not to laugh.

They ran a few paces when Jason suddenly let out a yelp.

"Woah!" The Red Energy Ranger skidded to a halt and turned to face his teammate. "You okay?"

Jason didn't reply but just stood there in shock like a statue. It only took Callum a few seconds to realise what was happening but when he did, it was too late. The Green Energy Ranger stared at him helplessly before the ice surrounded him completely, turning him into an ice sculpture just like Alex and Olivia.

"JASON!" Callum yelled before looking up to see Frostbiter dropping in his direction. Luckily he managed to tumble out of the way just in time but it was very close. It turned out that Frostbiter had been waiting on top of a building, waiting for the right moment to perform a sneak attack.

"Lightning Saber!"

The Red Energy Ranger pulled out his weapon and slashed it at Frostbiter. He might as well have done nothing. His weapon barely make a dent in Frostbiter's hard ice skin. Frostbiter grabbed Callum's Lightning Saber and spun it around, causing the Red Energy Ranger to loose grip and stumble over.

"My powers aren't just _cool _you know!" laughed Frostbiter. "I can also turn up the heat a bit!"

He thrust out his hands and balls of flame began to shoot out of his fingertips at Callum. Some fire pelted into his stomach and most of it exploded behind him, sending him flying. He landed hard on the ground.

"And now for the finishing touch!" Frostbiter grinned at the weakened Red Energy Ranger. "The ICING on the cake!"

He charged up the same beam he had used to freeze Alex, Olivia and Jason and Callum cringed, preparing himself for the chill and the pain . . .

Suddenly Frostbiter let out a screech of pain and grabbed his back as if something really sharp had struck him. Callum looked up, wondering what had caused him this pain. He caught sight of movement flipping between him and Frostbiter and then what happened next nearly made him faint with shock, joy and most of all relief.

"And I'll be the one taking the cake here!" the Blue Energy Ranger snapped as she landed in between Callum and Frostbiter, her Ice Blade out ready to strike.

"Zoe?! What are you doing here?" the Red Energy Ranger exclaimed.

She turned around and glanced at him. "Not now. We've got a battle to win!" Smirking slightly, she added "Man, it feels good to be back in blue!"

Frostbiter growled. "You really think you can take me down? You'll end up going BLACK and blue!"

Zoe didn't reply, she just stood there defensively.

"FINE!" Frostbiter stood up very straight and charged up that beam again. The Blue Energy Ranger glared at him, not moving a muscle.

"ZOE MOVE!" Callum yelled but she was like a statue, she wouldn't budge at all. He flashed a desperate look at the Frostbiter who was about to shoot the beams at the Blue Energy Ranger . . .

"TAKE THIS!" Frostbiter hollered, shooting the beams at her.

"NO!"

"ICE BLADE!" The Blue Energy Ranger held out her sword and the beam pelted hard against it. Both Callum and Forstbiter stared at her as the sword defended off the beam and it shot back in Frostbiter's direction. The monster only just managed to dodge out of the way in time as the beam pelted into the ground as ice.

"Wha- How did you do that?" Callum gasped in awe.

"Why do you think it's called an ICE Blade?" said Zoe, giving him a hand up.

Callum's eyes widened. "OHHHH! I get it!" He was now up on his feet and suddenly gulped. "Zoe, about earlier . . . I-"

"No time for that! We've got a battle to win," said Zoe quickly. Callum couldn't tell whether she was trying to interrupt him of whether she was keeping an eye on Frostbiter.

"Now you've made me mad!" Frostbiter yelled, charging towards the two Rangers. Callum and Zoe reacted by both backflipping together out of his way.

"We've got to find out his weakness!" said Callum as they flipped back onto their feet.

Zoe nodded and glanced at Frostbiter who was whipping around unsteadidly. An idea flashed to her head, remembering that Frostbiter was Isaac and how clumsy Isaac had been on the ice when they had been hanging out . . .

"I know his weakness," she said in a determined tone.

Callum stared at her. "You do?!"

Zoe nodded again. "Yeah." She stepped forward, her eyes fixed on Frostbiter, her Ice Blade out ready to strike.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Frostbiter sneered, not intimitated.

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do," said Zoe confidently. "I'm going to teach you a lesson. I seem to remember how keen you were on recieving a skating lesson from me."

Frostbiter took a step back. "WHAT?!"

"Well now you're going to get one!"

The Blue Energy Ranger stretched out an arm and shouted out:

**"Blue Energy Chill Attack!"**

All of a sudden- Callum had no idea how Zoe did it but all the ground around her and the Frostbiter, almost the entire fighting area turned into ice! The amazing thing was that the Blue Energy Ranger managed to maintain her balance as if the ground hadn't changed at all. However, Frostbiter wobbled uneasily as the slippery ice surrounded his feet.

"NO! I take it back! I didn't mean it!"

The Blue Energy Ranger ignored him and began to swiftly glide towards him at full speed as if she were actually skating.

"Does THIS feel cool?" she shouted, slashing him with her Ice Blade. Frostbiter screamed in pain as her sharp sword, sliced through him and sparks came shooting out of him.

"This trick's my favourite!" grinned Zoe. Next thing, she began to glide (or skate) in circles around Frostbiter, gaining speed everytime she glided a lap around him. In a matter of seconds, she had become a blur, zooming around Frosbiter, slashing and scratching him with her Ice Blade while Callum watched in awe.

After about five seconds, the Blue Energy Ranger glided up to a position in front of a now helpless Frostbiter and shouted out:

**"Blue Energy Ice Blast!"**

She stuck out her hands and gusts of icy air came shooting out of them. The air pelted into Frostbiter and he screamed in pain. "TOO COLD! TO COOOOOOOOOLD!"

More sparks shot out of the monster. He let out a groan before finally collapsing . . .

"Looks like I'm too cool for you!" Zoe grinned, turning around as Isaac the Frostbiter burst into flames. As soon as Frostbiter exploded, the ice cleared away and ahead of him, Callum could see the ice cracking around Jason.

"Woah!" the Green Energy Ranger exclaimed as he realised that he was no longer frozen. "That was cold!"

"Jason!" Callum shouted as he and Zoe ran up to him. "You okay?"

"I've been better," Jason admitted before turning his attention to Zoe. "Where did you come from?"

Zoe smirked. "It's a long story." She looked around. "Where are Alex and Olivia?"

"We're over here!" the Pink Energy Ranger called out as the and the Yellow Energy Ranger ran up to reunite with their teammates. "Boy, are we glad to see you!"

"And boy are we glad not to be playing Stiff Statues any more!" said Alex, making the others crack up.

"I'm just glad that everything's back to normal," said Callum happily.

He spoke too soon.

At that point, the ground began to rumble and the Rangers saw purple energy power about fifty storeys tall towering above them. The energy cleared away to reveal that someone had re-created Frostbiter only taller.

"THIS IS MY BIG MOMENT!"

Callum felt his Red Energy Morpher tingle. He pulled it out and heard Dr. Sparks' voice:

"Time to call on the MegaZord, Rangers!"

"Right," the Red Energy Ranger agreed, delighted to hear that the scientist was alright as well.

The five Rangers held out their Energy Morphers and chanted in unison:

"Zord Energy Unleash!"

Frostbiter watched on in horror as the Energy Rangers morphed and grew into the powerful Energy Zords.

"Bullet Dasher!"

"Blade Skater!"

"Tumble Glider!"

"Fisticuff Knight!"

"Overspin Striker!"

"Please!" Frostbiter spat. "I froze you once and I'll do it again just as easily!" With that, he shot the same familiar beam at the Zords. Despite their large height, they all leapt out of the way and landed neatly on two feet without causing any damage.

"Alright, time for the big finale!" the Blade Skater demanded.

And the Zords all shouted together:

**"Sports Energy of the Zords, Unite!"**

The Overspin Striker, detatched his legs, the Fisticuff Knight and the Tumble Glider detatched an arm each, the Bullet Dasher detatched his arms and legs and the Blade Skater detatched the sharpest parts of her body. The detatched body parts formed together to form the giant warrior and the remaining body parts morphed into the Energy Rangers and they boarded the warrior.

"Sports Energy MegaZord!"

"Fine! You wanna do it the hard way? We'll do it the hard way!" Frostbiter yelled, shooting the beam at the MegaZord. This time, the MegaZord was too heavy to dodge and the beam pelted into the MegaZord's chest, knocking the Rangers around in the cockpit.

"Not cool!" Zoe yelled. "Frosbiter, I'm not sure about you but I'd prefer to dake a dip!" She placed her Blue Energy Morpher into a slot and twisted it around. The Basher Ball appeared in the MegaZord's hands. "Or in this case, a dunk!"

The MegaZord ran up to Frostbiter and threw the Basher Ball on top of him head. Ice cracked away from his head and he screamed. "OW OW OW!"

Zoe looked down and could see that her Blue Energy Moprher was glowing. "Guys! Check this out!"

Callum glanced over at her. It turned out that his and the other Rangers' Energy Morphers were glowing as well.

"What do you think it means?" said Alex.

"Maybe we have a new power?" Jason suggested.

"Of course! That's probably why they're glowing!" Olivia exclaimed in agreement.

The Red Energy Ranger looked up at Frostbiter then down at his glowing Red Energy Morpher. "Then let's test it out!"

"You got it!" said Zoe. "Spinning Ring of Fire!"

The MegaZord immediately began to spin around, even faster than the Energy Ring Strike the Rangers performed on their Energy Cycles. It was spinning so fast that a ring of fire was forming around it. The amazing part was that it wasn't even making the Rangers dizzy- it was almost as if the MegaZord wasn't spinning at all!"

"Fire towards Frostbiter!" Zoe commanded and the MegaZord responded by heading towards Frostbiter like a spinning top. The Ring of Fire was now complete and it began to surround Frostbiter as well as the MegaZord. The MegaZord managed to speed out of the Ring that was now surrounding a helpless Frostbiter and the flames burrowed into him.

"OWWWW! TOO HOT!"

"We're just warming up!" grinned Zoe before she and the others chanted out:

**"Mega Energy Blaster!"**

The MegaZord held out it's hands and the giant laser gun appeared in them. It aimed the laser towards Frostbiter who stumbled back.

"FIRE!" the Red Energy Ranger shouted and the Mega Energy Blaster charged up fire different coloured beams in the laser before shooting them out at Frostbiter. The beams pummelled into him, causing sparks to fly out of him.

"NO! NOOOOOO-"

And just like last time, Frostbiter collapsed and exploded into flames while the MegaZord turned around and gave the thumbs up.

"I guess Isaac won't be chilling out any time soon!" the Blue Energy Ranger smirked.

* * *

"Hey, Zoe?"

Zoe sighed. When would Callum ever leave her alone?

"What do you want now?"

Callum hesitated. "We- well . . . "

"Come on! I don't have all day!"

He took a deep breath. "I- I just wanted to apologise for following you earlier."

Zoe's eyes widened. "Why are you apologising?"

"Well, you didn't seem very happy when you found out."

Trying not to laugh, Zoe gave him a look. "Hey, don't sweat it. You DID get me back to the lair. I never really liked that Isaac guy anyway."

"Yeah, I thought so. You'd never go on a date in a million years," Callum murmured, blushing a little.

Zoe raised her eyebrows, wondering what Callum was thinking. She decided to change the topic fast. "So about my new Chill Attack thing. Before I actually got it . . . my morpher SPOKE to me!"

Callum stared at her. "You serious? Because before I got my Laser Boost power, a voice spoke to me too!"

"Really?" It was Zoe's turn to stare at Callum. "What do you think it means?"

The red ranger shook his head. "I don't know. I guess time will tell."

Zoe nodded, a serious look on her face.

Behind them, Dr. Sparks closed his lab door and spoke out loud "Do you think they'll find out soon enough?"

And a mysterious voice replied "I certainly hope so."


	14. Step It Up Part 1

**Chapter 13**

**Step It Up Part 1**

"SOMEBODY HELP US!"

The citizens watched on as parts of the burning building collapsed in front of them. The most horrifying fact was that there were citizens inside and they were possibly doomed.

"POWER RANGERS SPORTS ENERGY!"

The Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow and Green Energy Rangers ran up to the burning building showing no signs of fear.

"Let's split up," suggested Callum. "That way we should be able to save more people."

"Right," the other Rangers replied.

With that, they ran into the building in different directions, careful to avoid the flames.

The Red Energy Ranger ran into what seemed to be a pile of fallen pieces of plaster and concrete. In front of him, three adults were stuck between the concrete and the flames which were slowly but surely approaching them. It would surely be too long to walk through all that concrete.

"Red Energy Laser Boost!"

Callum zoomed through the concrete and up to the people. "You're going to be alright. Grab onto me."

The Blue Energy Ranger heard screams. She whipped around and saw two children trapped between a wall and fields of flame with no chance of escaping.

"Blue Energy Ice Blast!"

Zoe shot icy air out of her hands, extinguishing the flames. The childrens' faces brightened as the Blue Energy Ranger ran up to them and picked them up. "Let's get you two out of here!"

The Yellow Energy Ranger could hear the sound of somebody pounding against the elevator door next to him. Obviously it was not going to open.

"Hock Hammer!"

Alex smacked his weapon against the doors and they immediately broke open. Inside the elevator there were several citizens trapped inside. A wave of relief washed over them when they saw the Yellow Energy Ranger standing in front of them, willing to protect them at all costs.

The Green Energy Ranger led the last bunch of citizens through the flames, the people clinging onto Jason as tight as they could. All was going well until a woman screamed.

"THE ROOF'S COLLAPSING!"

Jason looked up and realised that he and the people would not be able to dodge the collapsing roof in time . . .

"Racket Blaster!"

The Green Energy Ranger pelted the chunks of roof with bullets, turning the deadly concrete into harmless little pebbles. The citizens breathed out sighs of relief and Jason shouted "Come on! We're nearly there!"

A few moment later, the Red, Blue, Yellow and Green Energy Rangers along with the rescued citizens were seen running out of the building. The audience cheered for the heroes while firemen pulled out their hoses and started spraying water at the building.

"I think that's everyone," said Callum as he watched the citizens run to safety. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, I'm cool," said Zoe, putting down the two children. She watched as they rushed over to their parents. "Kids these days," she muttered. "Always getting up to mischief."

"Everything's fine over here," grinned Jason.

They watched as the fireman tried to pour water over the building but it was pointless. The fire was spreading across like a blanket and black smoke was pouring out. A woman ran up to Alex and started screaming at him.

"Whoa! Take it easy," the Yellow Energy Ranger murmured, not sure what she was trying to tell him. "What's the problem?"

Tears were pouring down the woman's cheeks. "MY BABY'S STILL IN THERE!"

Alex's eyes widened in horror. He whipped around and realised that the baby wasn't the only person missing.

"Where's Olivia?"

That caught his teammates' attention.

"I thought she was with you?" said Jason, concerned.

Zoe glanced at Alex and then at the building. "She's still in there!"

Alex was already running towards the building, ignoring warnings from the firemen. "LIVVY!"

BOOM!

A huge explosion sent the Yellow Ranger flying backwards. He crash-landed on the ground as pieces of flaming brick scattered around him.

"You okay?" Callum asked as he and the others ran to help him up. But Alex was too stunned to speak or even hear the murmuers coming from the other citizens behind them.

"What happened to the Pink Ranger?"

"I think she just got roasted!"

"Wasn't she like really useless anyway?"

"MY BABY!" The mother burst into tears and Alex had to admit, for a tough guy, he was pretty close to breaking down himself. He couldn't believe that he had just lost his own sister . . .

"Look!"

The citizen, Callum, Zoe, Jason and even Alex looked up to see what had caught the child's attention. To their amazement, it was the Pink Energy Ranger and she was leaping out of a window, carrying a tiny bundle in her arms!

"Pole Jumper!"

The Pink Energy Ranger used her pole to land more gently on the ground, just as the building exploded behind her. The crowd began to cheer at the top of their lungs as the baby gurgled and calmly clung onto Olivia's pink Ranger costume.

Alex watched as the baby's mother ran up to Olivia who carefully handed the child to her. The mother took the baby and cuddled him close to her.

"I thought I'd lost him! How can I thank you enough?" she cried as the baby laughed, glad to be back with his mother.

"No need. I'm just doing my job," smiled Olivia pleasantly.

She watched as the mother cradled the baby who was now clinging onto her jacket. Slowly, the Pink Energy Ranger's smile disappeared as she wondered if her real mother had ever cuddled her like that.

Alex and Olivia did not have their real mother.

They had Rachel.

Rachel was okay for a step mom. But she could be a little pushy sometimes. She also babied them WAY too much! And they had no family resemblence whatsoever. Olivia's long chestnut coloured locks and Alex's scruffy red hair was nothing compared to Rachel's white-blonde hair that she always insisted on scraping back into a tight bun. While Olivia and Alex both had soft delicate faces, Rachel's was as if somebody had sucked all the blood away so it was as bony and as white as a skeleton. The tight lips, the steely blue eyes- Olivia remembered Alex saying that he could've filled a whole page on how she was nothing like them.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt her brother place a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Livvy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking," she replied.

"About what?" her brother asked.

The Pink Energy shrugged. "Nothing much. Just . . . family stuff."

"Ohhhh." Alex nodded. "I get it."

As if on queue, the Rangers heard their Energy Morphers bleeping, signalling that Dr. Sparks wanted them in the lab. Using the energy power from their morphers, they were able to transport from the building site to the lab in no time."

"Power Down," the Rangers chanted, demorphing back to their normal selves before heading over to Dr. Sparks to see what he wanted to talk to them about.

"So what's going on?" asked Zoe, her Blue Energy Morpher out in case they needed to make a speedy change again.

For some reason, Dr. Sparks had a funny grin on his face.

"It's a message. For Alex and Olivia. From your mother."

"STEP-mother," Alex corrected him.

"Mother or stepmother, she has a message for you which I think you might like to see," said Dr. Sparks who was trying not to snort.

Alex and Olivia exchanged confused glances but nevertheless, followed him up to the computer, closely followed by Callum, Zoe and Jason who were curious to know what was up with the scientist.

As soon as they had reached the computer, Dr. Sparks pressed a button and Alex and Olivia prepared themselves for the barbecue . . .

_"Hello? Is this thing on? Ah, here we go! HIIIIIII, children, it's your **darling **mother Rachel here. I was just thinking that we haven't really had some proper mother and child get-together time, haven't we? Seeing that you've been "hanging out" together all the time. So I decided that at half three, we should all go out to town! Just the three of us! We can go look at sports gear . . . and clothes . . . and books too, it'll be so much fun! Alex, Olivia, you had better be there or there will be trouble. And Olivia, I was thinking about you today so guess what! I know how much you love pink so I brought a sweet little pink dress to wear in town! I even bothered to buy a cute hair clip to go with it! You're going to look **adorable**! And Alex, I expect you to be all tidied up, not like a beggar's dog! I just can't understand why you two have to wear those ugly old tracksuits . . . Anyway, I have to go. BYE BYE, SWEETIE PIES!"_

Dr. Sparks burst out laughing as Alex blushed scarlet and Olivia hid her face in her hands.

"Wow . . . that's embarrassing," muttered Zoe, trying to be heard above Dr. Sparks' laughter.

"I can't believe her," Olivia murmured. "This is way too far!"

"Why, what else has she done?" asked Callum.

"Hm. Let me think," said Alex sarcastically. "She buys us baby clothes, she always makes us babyish cakes for our birthdays, she does ALL our chores for us, she won't let us walk home from hockey or gymnastics . . ."

"She won't stop talking to me about girl stuff!" Olivia joined in.

"You get the drill," said Alex.

"That is pretty lame," said Jason.

Callum thought for a moment before saying "I think you should go and enjoy yourselves. Ignore that you have to wear that dress, Olivia. The last thing you want to do is make yourselves look stupid. She'll eventually realise that you're growing up."

Alex gave Callum a look. "We've been living together for nearly seventeen years and she still hasn't copped on."

"Well then you're going have to tell her that you're not babies when the time is right," said Callum. "There's no point in going along with it. It's only gonna make you miserable."

"I'm guessing your dad told you that too," said Zoe.

Callum nodded.

"I guess he's right," sighed Alex.

"Yeah," murmured Olivia. She was still hiding her face in her hands. "UGH! I can't believe she's making me wear a DRESS! This is going to be so humiliating!"


	15. Step It Up Part 2

**Chapter 14**

**Step It Up Part 2**

"Oh come on Livvy. Maybe it won't be as bad as you think," Alex tried to reassure his sister.

"She's making me wear a DRESS! What do you expect me to do, giggle like a schoolgirl and go along with it?" Olivia snapped.

Alex hesitated before replying. "Sort of?"

Olivia groaned. "I'd rather walk around dressed like a boy then have to wear a dress that a ten year old would wear."

"You don't mean that do you? The PINK Ranger dressed like a boy?" said Alex, staring at her.

"Anything's better than wearing a babyish dress," said Olivia. "Now shut up, we're here."

They were outside their house door and used their Energy Morphers to change from their training tracksuits to more everyday outfits. Alex changed his outfit to a yellow jersey with a black tracksuit bottom and white trainers and Olivia changed into a black top with pink stripes, denim jeans and pink converse.

"Okay," the pink ranger exhaled. "Here goes nothing."

She was just about to ring the doorbell but as if on queue, the step mother herself answered it. She beamed when she saw her beloved step-children standing at the door.

"You came!" Rachel squealed happily. "I knew you would! I love you that much too!"

Alex and Olivia exchanged embarrassed glances. Alex looked like he was willing to chew his arm off for an escape and Olivia looked like she wanted to slap Rachel in the face and scream "NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU!"

"Now, let's not stand around lollygagging! Let's get you two ready for our day out!" Before either teen could react, Rachel had grabbed them and hauled them inside.

* * *

"I still can't believe that Dr. Sparks actually LAUGHED," said Zoe. "Some mentor he is."

"Hey! I was pretty close to laughing myself," Jason admitted.

Zoe gave him a dirty look. "Some teammate you are."

"At least I have a sense of humour," smirked Jason.

"Guys, give it a rest. If he laughed, he laughed. It's his opinion," said Callum.

"Oh right, I'm guessing your famous dad told you that too seeing that he always seems to be right. Your advice has almost always come in handy since we became Power Rangers," said Zoe.

"Hey! My dad doesn't know EVERYTHING," Callum protested. He was about to say "Nobody's perfect" but decided not to in case Zoe would only tease him more.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Sure he doesn't. Like father, like son."

"So where is Dr. Sparks?" said Jason.

Almost immediately (as if on queue) Dr. Sparks stepped into the room. But there was something different about him. The scientist who couldn't stop laughing five minutes ago, looked like he didn't want to crack a smile. His face was dead serious.

"What's wrong?" asked Callum, worried.

"I want you two to come with me now." Dr. Sparks was glaring at Callum and Zoe. Reluctantly the red and blue rangers followed him out of the room.

"What does he want?" said Callum in a shaky tone.

Zoe shrugged, also looking a little uncomfortable. "I don't know. I hope we aren't in trouble . . ."

* * *

"There! You look so sweet!" Rachel beamed.

Olivia stood there in horror in her pink frilly dress, white skinny jeans and pink dolly shoes with white satin bows. Rachel had even insisted that she wear a giant pink rose hair clip.

"Okay," the pink ranger told herself. "Now would be a really good time to use Callum's advice!"

"Rachel . . ."

"I'll talk to you later sweetheart! I just need to go and see if your brother gelled his hair properly."

Before Olivia could say anything, Rachel turned her back on her and sauntered out of the room. As soon as she was out of the room, Olivia walked over to the mirror and stared at her reflection. She looked and felt like a Barbie doll! Next thing, Rachel would probably be making her die her hair blonde.

A little while later, Alex walked into her room. He looked just as ridiculous as Olivia. Rachel had made his gell his hair back, and insisted that he wear a yellow shirt with a grey, white and yellow **TIE **with black pants and black shoes, the type a man in his forties would wear.

"How to you feel?" Olivia murmured miserably.

"Like somebody threw me in a time machine and shut the doors without any airholes," said Alex.

Olivia smiled slightly. "As soon as I get the oppurtunity, I am ripping this dress off. And do you realise how uncomfortable this hair clip feels?"

"I think the hair clip makes you look sweet," Alex lied.

His sister groaned, knowing that he was only just saying that to make her feel better. "Did you try to talk to Rachel?"

Alex sighed. "I might as well have been trying to talk to Master Paine telling him to buzz off. It's pointless and we'd totally pay for it!"

Olivia hid her face in her hands. "I don't believe this."

"Come on children. We have a some **shopping **to do!" they heard Rachel squeal.

"Well I guess the sooner we get there the sooner we get it done," Olivia sighed.

Very reluctantly, the two of them stood and headed downstairs down to their step-mother. She beamed when she saw them.

"You two look like little **darlings**," she smiled. "Well off we go then!"

She stood up very straight, and led the two siblings out of the house, Rachel stomping daintily ahead with Alex and Olivia trudging behind. Olivia could feel herself blushing scarlet as she heard sniggers coming from around every direction as the three of them walked along the path.

"Don't worry Livvy. It won't last," her brother whispered.

Olivia nodded shyly.

It wasn't long until she heard something else that caught her attention. And it was nothing to do with her outfit- but it was something to do with her teammates . . .

A group of teenagers were chattering amongst themselves. They were sniggering but not at Olivia. And they were saying something that made Olivia's blood curdle. She stared at them and realised that they actually meant what they were saying.

"Did you hear that the Red and Blue Power Rangers are going out?"

"Yeah, it's been going on for a while now!"

"They REEEEEEALLY like each other!"

"I heard that they made out in the middle in a battle and they STILL managed to defeat the bad guys!"

"WHAT THE BLAZES? THAT'S SO FUNNY!"

"IT'S TRUE!"

The teenagers clutched their stomachs laughing. Olivia froze. She knew that Callum and Zoe liked each other (well if Zoe DID like Callum, she was certainly hiding it well) but they would NEVER do that. She stopped walking and stared at the teenagers. Alex noticed this and stepped up to her.

"You okay, Livvy?"

"Shh! Listen!"

Alex turned his attention to the group of teenagers and heard what they were saying about the Red and Blue Energy Rangers. It was his turn to cringe.

"Who would say something like that?!" he exclaimed.

Olivia shook her head. "I have no idea."

"What's going on in here?" asked Rachel, stomping up to them in her super high heels. She gave the teenagers a look. "They look rough, don't they?" Then she heard one of them say the word "Power Rangers".

"Alex, Olivia, come with me please."

Olivia stared at her. "What is it?"

Rachel had a serious look on her face. "I want to talk to you about these 'Power Rangers.' I insist."

Alex and Olivia exchanged horrified glances. Had Rachel discovered their secret?


	16. Step It Up Part 3

**OMG guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages! I'm drowning in schoolwork and I have five other stories going on at the same time! So I've been really busy! But here's the update! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

**Step it Up Part 3**

"What do you think Rachel's going to tell us?" Olivia whispered, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Alex shook his head. "I don't know. I certainly hope we haven't been busted!"

"Come on, children! It's urgent!"

Reluctantly, Alex and Olivia stood up to their step-mother. Rachel had a determined look on her face. She obviosuly meant business.

"Yeah?" Olivia squeaked.

Rachel gave the siblings a look before saying in a stern voice "I am not a fan about these 'Power Rangers' you talk about."

A wave of relief washed over both Alex and Olivia.

"So that's all you wanted to tell us?" said Alex.

Rachel shook her head. "I wanted to tell you this. You two know that the Power Rangers are out to keep the world safe, right?"

Alex and Olivia nodded.

"And they've done a good job in that, right?"

They nodded again, not liking where this was going.

"But I know what's going on behind those silly little costumes and ridiculous helmets," said Rachel. "They only wear those costumes is because they don't want to show off their true identity. The people inside those costumes don't want their true identity revealed because they are getting up to NO GOOD in real life."

Olivia had to put in a lot of effort to keep herself from screaming "That's not true!" but she only just managed to control herself. "No good? How?"

Rachel responded by lowering her eyebrows. "I'll tell you how. You know how those teenagers were talking about the Red and Blue Power Rangers and that they were going out?"

"Yes?" the siblings responded at the same time, wondering how this story had come up. After all, Zoe would never agree to go out with Callum in a million years- would she?

"Well," said Rachel "they may be going out, but I've heard that they're doing much more than that."

"What do you mean?" said Alex in a shaky tone.

Rachel tightened her lips as if to say "It's too inappropriate for you."

Olivia and Alex exchanged horrified glances. This couldn't possibly be true. Where had Rachel heard these things?!

"So that's it?" Alex muttered, pretending that he wasn't impressed.

"That's it?! Of course not!" Rachel snapped. "It only gets more ridiculous! Did you hear that the Green Power Ranger used to work in a circus?"

The siblings' eyes widened. Yes, Jason was a bit of a comedian and he could juggle but a CIRCUS?

Something fishy was going on.

The main thing that was going through both Alex and Olivia's minds right now was: 'Please don't mention the Pink or Yellow Rangers.'

Both of them hoped in vain.

"That Yellow Ranger gets on my nerves," Rachel continued on, unaware that she was talking about her own step son. "He's a very rough character. Always getting into fights."

'That's not true,' Alex thought to himself. 'I'm a nice guy. Sure I have the strongest weapons and I'm the most protective but I get along with everyone. Where is she getting these things from?'

"Can we go now?" asked Olivia, having a bad feeling she knew what Rachel was going to say about the Pink Energy Ranger.

"Not yet, sweetheart," said Rachel. "I'm not finished about these Power Rangers- that pink one! I don't even know HOW she made it onto the team. All she does is get herself into trouble and rely on her teammates, mainly the yellow one, to be her saviour. I'm surprised she hasn't broken her neck yet!"

Olivia bit her lip. "I- I'm sure she isn't THAT bad!"

"I'm afraid so," sighed Rachel. "Teenagers these days! They're SUCH a bad influence!"

"I'm going to check out some of the shops over there," Olivia squeaked before either Rachel or her brother could react. With that, she stormed off. Alex went to follow her but Rachel stopped him. "I don't want both of you running off on me. Olivia!" she called after the pink ranger. "You had better be back in five minutes!"

Olivia was too offended to listen. How could someone spread such hateful rumours for everyone to believe. She wasn't THAT weak a Ranger- she could be as feisty and as athletic as her teammates.

"I may be a gymnist," she told herself. "But I can still run as fast as Callum, be as competitive as Zoe, act as defensive as Alex and be as quick-thinking as Jason. I'm just as strong as all of them . . . am I?"

Suddenly she heard the sound of shuffling around the corner of the next building.

Then she heard a chuckle.

Olivia sneaked around the building and before her, she saw a turtle-like alien and several FlunkBots wandering around. The turtle was holding a camera and taking pictures.

"This will make a great headline!" he laughed. "Just wait till I get it out to the country! Nobody will be able to trust anyone!"

'So HE'S the one spreading rumours!" Olivia thought to herself. Remembering Rachel's negative comment, she took a deep breath and stepped up in front of the alien and the army of FlunkBots. "Stop right there! Tell-tales are over!"

"OHHH! It's the Pink Power Ranger!" the turtle grinned. "I am the Tattle Turtle! And soon nobody will be able to rely on you OR your teammates!" He pointed at Olivia with a large finger.

"ATTACK!" he ordered the FlunkBots who immediately charged Olivia. She reacted by ducking out of the way of one FlunkBot before performing a low spinning kick on a seccond. She grabbed the wrist of a third FlunkBot and flipped it onto it's back.

"Say cheese, Pinky!" Tattle Turtle hollered, aiming his camera at the pink ranger. Olivia saw this and responded by kicking the nearest thing- in this case, an empty can of soda in his face. Tattle Turtle grunted and dropped his camera. Olivia then turned her attention to the remaining Flunk Bots who were all charging in her direction.

She ran over to the building and leapt at an angle, pushing herself away from the building with her feet. Two FlunkBots caught an ankle each and stretched them so Olivia was doing the splits in mid-air. The other FlunkBots tried to attack her while she was stuck in their grip but Olivia punched them away before backflipping out of the other two FlunkBots' grip, knocking them over.

Seeing the group of collapsed FlunkBots, Olivia grinned but not for long because about five FlunkBots sneaked up from behind and grabbed her arms and one of them grabbed around her chest. Olivia struggled furiously but they were too strong.

"You're mine!" Tattle Turtle laughed and he and the FlunkBots disappeared, taking Olivia with them!

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Zoe and Callum stared at their mentor.

"Okay, okay we all now that I . . . am a good friend to Callum . . . and all the others," said Zoe, choosing her words carefully. "But there is NO WAY we would do THAT!"

Callum nodded in agreement. "Y- yeah, we're just friends. That's all!"

Dr. Sparks shook his head. "I'm not convinced. There's been a lot of rumours going on about you two. The reason I summoned you was so you could protect the world. I understand that you would get friendly because after all you are teammates. But this is a step too far."

"But we didn't-"

"If it happens again then I'll have no choice but to take your Energy Morphers off you," said Dr. Sparks sternly. "I didn't expect this behaviour from you. It's completely unacceptable. Do you understand?"

Callum nodded.

"Yes, Dr. Sparks," Zoe muttered, obviously annoyed.

Next thing, the sound of the alarm filled the lair.

Dr. Sparks, Callum, Zoe and Jason raced over to the computer where Dr. Sparks pressed on a few keys.

"A Tattle Turtle telling tall tales! I LOVE IT!" Tattle Turtle laughed.

Jason lowered his eyebrows while Callum and Zoe exchanged glances.

"Are you thinking-" Callum whispered.

"Yes, I am thinking what you're thinking," Zoe replied.

They turned their attention to the scientist. "I can't contact Alex or Olivia. Alex is busy with Rachel and Olivia . . ."

"What's wrong?" said Jason.

Dr. Sparks had a worried look on his face. "I think she may have been captured. I can't find her signal anywhere!

"Great!" exclaimed Zoe. "So we've got Alex VS his step-mom and after we fight this turtle thingy, we have to save Olivia while trying to tell the fans that Callum and I are NOT going out."

"Right," said Jason, not sounding convinced.

"Okay," said Callum, as, Zoe and Jason pulled out their Energy Morphers. "You guys ready?"

"READY!"

"Sports Energy, Suit Up!"


End file.
